Confusion
by Idling ISL
Summary: Infinite survived the final battle with Sonic and Gadget, but at a price; long term memory loss. The jackal's old self has awoken in a world of destruction, mistreat and confusion all over one misunderstanding. Only one certain red wolf is determined to help, but what journey or cost can redemption bring?
1. Confusion

**I have so many ideas for stories now... Wow. Anyways, this story is my take on what happens at the end and after Sonic Forces. Also, there will be Gadget (Custom wolf) x Infinite in this.**

Infinite got up slowly onto one knee as the distortion around his battered body increased. "Impossible. I _cannot_ be defeated!" He groaned and clenched his fist as Sonic and Gadget watched.

"Wrong, _loser!_ " Sonic started. "The things that can't be defeated are the heart, soul, and bonds of friendship. Three things you and your counterfeit cronies _lack!_ " The blue hedgehog explained.

Infinite sighed in frustration and punched the ground in defeat. Suddenly, the distortion increased. He realized what was happening. "No, wait!" He cried. "I can still fight!" The jackal pleaded. The gem on his chest did not listen to what he had to say.

Infinite began fazing in and out as he was suddenly shot up towards Eggman's primary control tower against his will as his two enemies watched, confused.

The gem brought him to the same room where Infinite was "created". The gem began to pull away from Infinite's chest. Because of this, whatever power that was left in him began to pull away and into the gem, causing electrical surges throughout his body and back into the gem. He screamed in pain and agony as this happened.

Finally, the surges stop. The distortion around his small body has stopped completely as both the he, and the gem fell to the ground.

Infinite fell to his knees and began falling unconscious. His only visible eye began to close. He fell flat on the ground and into complete unconsciousness.

 _"Your resistance is futile. Your saviour is no more."_

 _"See, Infinite? Now we're getting to know each other!"_

 _"SONIC!"_

 _"Does anyone but you believe in your lies!?"_

 _"You let the hedgehog LIVE? That's a great source of concern!"_

 _Voices constantly echoed. A new one each time. The screams of people dying, crying and frightened were heard in the dream-like state. Faint images blew by, each one through the eyes of the same person. There was nothing but pain and satisfaction._

 _"Invincible instrument of destruction."_

 _"Masked Clown!"_

 _"That... thing!"_

2 hours later, Infinite's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt so groggy and sick. I opened them to see a ceiling and half my vision was obstructed by something. I sat up and rubbed my face, but felt a metallic surface instead was felt. _Wait, why am I wearing a mask?_

I took the mask off and dropped it on the floor, restoring my sight and looked around confused. I was in some kind of high-tech room. In front of me was a gem that looked dull and gray. It looked sinister and familiar at the same time. I didn't like the vibe.

Getting up, I grabbed a wall to help me keep standing. _What the Hell happened to me? Why am I here? What was with that dream?_ I knew I wasn't going to get my answer. I proceeded to exit the room and into a hallway with a huge window as I struggled to walk.

I couldn't remember anything. I felt as if I had woken from a long sleep. Did I have a concussion? Or maybe even brain damage?

Somehow, I was able to stumble over the window and take a peek out. I immediately noticed that I was in some sort of tower and below, I could see a gigantic crowd of people below. I could hear their cheers. _Maybe they can help me out._ I thought.

I walked along the window, looking for a way down. Whatever facility this is has a familiar feeling, just like that weird gem.

Stumbling around, I heard those voices in my head again from that dream. I stopped and covered my face in frustration. "What the Hell is wrong with me!? Why is my mind so blank?!" I shouted, knowing again I wouldn't get an answer. As I pulled my hands away from my face, I noticed yet another thing.

I was wearing my black leather gloves that almost match the colour of my body, my special shoes and finally my white scarf around where my neck would be.

I noticed I was getting better. I wasn't feeling as groggy and crappy as I did when I woke up on the floor just mere minutes ago.

I found a door that said "ELEVATOR" on the top. I pressed the button to open it, and it did. I stepped inside, no longer needing the support from the walls. I pressed the "Ground Floor" button and waited as the evelvator took me down.

As it did, I rubbed my head in utter confusion and tried to remember anything that happened, but I couldn't.

I remember my name, which is Infinite. I live in an old hidden desert town with my fellow squadmates. I'm leader of Jackal Squad, that's right. It was me and six other members. We were outlaws and only got money from bounties we hunted down. It was something we are successful at.

We were planning on getting another bounties, but they're harder and harder to get nowadays, so I remember one of my men giving me a suggestion, but I couldn't remember what he said.

Nothing made sense. Why can't I remember anything after that, or before?! I was frustrated and ran one of my hands through my dreadlocks on the back of my head. I looked at the floor of the elevator and noticed the shoes I was wearing.

Finally after what felt like an hour, the elevator opened. I exited and walked down the long hallway, feeling much better than before. I reached the end. An automatic door opened up to the outside.

I walked outside, a gust of wind hit me. _Finally, some fresh air._ I thought. _Time to get some answers._

I headed towards the huge group of people. All of them appeared to be anthros like me for whatever reason. Doesn't matter, they're still people.

As I walked, I looked around and really saw that parts of that big facility were destroyed. There were parts of machinery scattered along the ground too.

No one seemed to be acknowledging my presence so I decided to speak up. "Umm, hello? Can someome help me?" I asked. Two guys closest to me looked over once at me, blinked and looked at me with a face of fury.

"HEY!" He called out. "Infinite is here!"

"Well, yeah." I replied. "How do you know my-" I was cut off by everyone shutting up and glaring at me with hatred. I was confused again. My mind began to tell me that these people weren't very nice and told me to run, but I refused. _Maybe they're mistaking me for someone else._

I could faintly hear people saying "It IS him.", "We need to do something, quick!" and "Get Sonic over here! Fast!" I noticed some readying some weird looking weapons.

"Get him before he kills anyone else!" Someome shouted. I gave a look of confusion and they began to shoot their weapons at me and charge.

I immediately turned and ran for dear life. I ran as fast as my jackal legs could run. I could see laser just narrowly missing me as I ran from the angry horde of people.

One of the lasers grazed my arm. I gasped in pain and held the wound while still running.

Unfortunately that distracted me from where I looking and tripped on a piece of metal and fell face-first onto the ground. I rolled over and looked at the horde with a terrified expression on my face.

"You think yer' smart hidin' your identity, didn't ya'?" A dog mocked.

"How does it feel to be scared?"

3rd person POV

As insults were hurled at a very confused Infinite, Gadget had been apart of the crowd and watched Infinite on the ground, hurt. The red wolf immediately noticed that it was Infinite, but not the same Infinite that everyone was accustomed to.

The intimidating metal mask was gone, so were his gloves and gem. His eyes weren't red, either. They were white, like anyone else's eyes. Those eyes contained fear and confusion. His voice was also much different. Instead of the intimidating dark tone, it was replaced by a much more innocent, and natural sounding voice.

Gadget felt sad and pity as he could do nothing as the resistance members began to gang beat the poor black-and-white jackal until he finally was knocked unconscious, again.

 **Well, there's the first chapter. May not be the absolute best written one as I'm a bit sick and tired. Appropriate reviews are welcome.**


	2. He's Always Evil

**I'm back with another chapter. I was sick for a few days. but I've gotten mostly better now which is surprising. Thought I wouldn't be able to get one up but guess not. Anyways, chapter two.**

Several hours later, Primary Resistance base, Gadget's POV

I walked along the corridors of the base I was accustomed to. I was eager to get a good sleep, especially after what had happened today. However, something nagged at the back of my mind.

I couldn't help but think about Infinite when I last saw him. I'm not sure if anyone else had noticed, but I sure did, that he was... different. His mask was gone, revealing his face for the first time, and his eyes weren't all red. They were white like a normal person's. I also noted that the final version of the Phantom Ruby on his chest was gone too.

Infinite acted different, too. I remember him always never afraid and killed anyone who stood in his way while saying sadistic things with that evil, demented voice, but here he looked and acted innocent, confused. Almost as if he had no idea what was going on and I even heard it in his voice too, that now sounded almost completely different and natural.

I couldn't get the guy out of my head. I rubbed it and adjusted my glasses before returning to the main room.

My eyes shifted to all the others talking and chatting about this and that before looking up at the large screen. On it there were images taken from around the world showing the aftermath of the war. But against all odds, we still won. We could sit back now.

"Finally, an end to this endless battle." Knuckles came in with relief in his voice. "Now, everyone can go home and relax. There's no need for the Resistance." Silver hopped down off of the device he was sitting on.

"Hold on, there's still a lot we need to do! We're just getting started." Knuckles gave a nod. As he did I faced the red echidna.

"Hey, Knuckles, I um... I need to talk to Sonic about something important and there are others I need to help, and um... I think I'll be leaving here soon." I lied and told the truth at the same time.

"You're leaving us? There are others who need your help?" I nodded. "But, okay. I'm not gonna stop you." He replied.

"Man, the first time I saw you stumbling around, I didn't you'd see it to the end!" Vector jumped into the conversation and patted my back. "I've changed my mind about you."

"I knew you'd come through, Rookie. Well, I guess you're not a rookie anymore!" A few others also talked up. Tails began a speech about us being friends and our resistance isn't necessary anymore. At the end of the young fox's speech, we all jumped in agreement.

After some goodbyes from the other members, I waved and left. I walked through the halls, looking for Sonic. After a few minutes, I finally found him and a couple others. "Hey, Sonic!" I called.

"Oh, hey, buddy. What's up?" The azure hedgehog stopped and replied to me.

"Well, I'm leaving here to go do others stuff, help others with post-war stuff." I said.

"Well I wish you luck, and it was great having you!" Sonic gave me a thumbs-up and that trademark grin.

"Thanks." I scratched my ear. "But I mainly came to see you about Infinite. I have a concern regarding him." He let out a laugh.

"Buddy, you won't have to worry about him anymore! Those guys are taking him into the cell now. He's done for." He exclaimed.

"No... that's not it. He's... changed. I don't know if anyone else noticed, he's _way_ different than when we defeated him." I explained as best as I could.

"How so?" I cleared my throat.

"Before he got beat up bad by us, I-"

"Partner, hold up!" He cut me off and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't feel sympathy for that clown. He's an evil guy and that's what he will always be fact. You know that!" I sighed in frustration.

"Sonic, hear me out! Infinite _is different!_ When I saw him stumble out of that tower, he looked confused as Hell. He didn't fight and he sounded completely different too! Heck, his eyes are normal and even he's not wearing that mask or that thing on his chest either." I explained, but it was clear Sonic didn't want to hear it.

"Gadget!" He called me by my actual name and gave me a serious look. "He. Is. Evil. Even if everything you said was true, that fact's still the same! Accept it already." He said in a serious tone which made me back down. "I swear Egghead's robot did something to you." Sonic thought aloud. "We've made the arrangements to send the dude overseas to a maximum security prison for life. We ain't lettin' him out now."

I just gave look back before leaving without a word. I couldn't believe that the world's most famous hero was being rude to me like that. _Shadow was evil and now look, he's with us. But when it comes to this guy, it's not the same case. Stupid!_

That innocence in that poor fox's eyes had said it all to me. I want to believe that Infinite is a good person. He was maybe... possessed?

That gem had something to do with him. He was killing others and conquering the world with that damn thing on, and now he's the complete opposite without it. _Maybe I should talk to the guy directly._

I walked to the cell that I think Infinite was held inside. There was only one cell in the base so he should be in here.

I checked for anyone in the hallway, and luckily there wasn't anyone coming. I reached to the cell's shutter and opened it. Sure enough he was in there. "...Hello?" His quiet voice asked. He got up and walked over to the shutter where we could both see eachother clearly.

"Infinite, right?" I asked. As the light hit his face, I could see his featured more clearly now. He seemed around late 20s and had a scar above and below his right eye. His face still expressed confusion. Infinite's eyes also glimmered with hope.

"Yes, that's me. Can you please tell me what's going on?" He requested, but I couldn't give an answer here without getting in trouble. Someome would catch me.

"Look, I can't tell you right now or I'll be caught. I know you're very confused but I'm gonna say that your life is gonna go downhill. By downhill I mean prison for life." I whispered. That glimmer dissipated almost immediately.

"Prison? What for? I didn't do anything!" The fox complained.

"There's a catch to that. That's not important but I promise to get you out of that prison once you're there. You deserve an explanation. Not discipline. That's what the others don't-" I heard footsteps coming from one of the halls. "Aw, damnit. Talk later." I closed the shutter and got out of sight.

I hated to leave him like that. I could understand how clueless he was and I don't blame the guy, but I will stick to my promise. He'll understand soon.

 **Probabaly not the absolutely best plot-wise chapter, but oh well. I appreciate the sudden support I've already gotten. Thank you all!**


	3. Hear Me Out

**Well, with all this support on the story, you shall receive yet another chapter from me. Thank you all. This is the first time in a while that I've gotten support** **this rapid.**

 **Anonymous: Do you realize that those villains weren't exactly all that bad compared to Infinite? They never really directly kill anyone or do something really evil, except for Eggman in Forces. They were brushed off, but Infinite literally helped commit mass genocide and worldwide domination. Obviously he wouldn't get a second chance. Also, yes, I admit that I'm not the best at character portrayal, either.**

Infinite's POV

My heart sagged at those words. _Prison? Did the cops finally catch us?_ I asked in my thoughts.

I also heard those muffled footsteps that alarmed whoever that was coming towards the door. I backed away in concern and sat into the corner. I heard the door open up, a blast of light hit my face, and a silhouetted figure stood there and put something on the ground as I watched them. They began to approach me and proceeded to kick me right in my face and leave while closing the door up, leaving darkness to consume me once more.

I didn't move for a few seconds before I felt liquid running down my face from my nose. I wiped it off. It didn't take a genius to know that was blood.

 _I'm already battered enough. Already been shot and beaten, and now this guy kicks me in the face. Do people really hate us this much?_

I got up and checked out what they placed on the floor. It was hard to see, but it was a brown bag, like one you got your food in to take out at a fast-food place. I opened it up and the smell of food hit my nose. I opened the bag up.

There were some apples, two slices of bread and a bottle of water. I took a bite out of an apple, which tasted really good. I wolfed down the apple pretty quick but as I reached in to grab another, I stopped myself and realized its best to save the food in case.

I sat back down and wondered what the Hell was going on. Nothing made sense to me.

My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, and I checked out my cell. There was one bed that was made nicely to the right. On the left was a toilet and a sink. The whole cell was actually pretty clean.

 _I'm not gonna last in here. I need answers. Where's that wolf guy?_ I thought, but just on time the shutter opened up, revealing him. I got up and went to the shutter. "You hangin' in there?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered, still hurt from that kick. The wolf noticed the blood on my face.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" I nodded. "Well, expect that, but just take my word that I'll help you as best as I can." The red wolf reassured.

"Then let me out!"

"Sorry, Infinite, but I can't. We're in the Resistance's HQ. Guards everywhere. Even if you do get out of the base, you're not gonna make it far." _Resistance?_ What for?

"A resistance base?" I asked in more confusion And raised my eye ridge.

"Uh, yeah. When I can, I'll tell you everything. I promise, okay? Just not right now."

"Right. But aren't you apart of these people?"

"Yes." I figured as much. "But not for much longer."

"Um... okay." I responded, looking into those yellow eyes behind the glasses. They showed promise.

"Here's the game plan, buddy. Since they aren't gonna listen, I'll have to help get you out against the Resistance's rules. I'll send you a note when you get into that prison. Basically useful stuff about the prison and its weaknesses. Got it?" I nodded and he smiled at me.

"I get it." I started. "But why are you helping me? Aren't you gonna get hunted down by this 'resistance'?" I asked. He sighed and nodded sadly at me.

"Unfortunately, yes. I probably be killed since it won't be long until they find out." I expected that.

"Am I that serious?"

"Well, you are. As I said I'll explain that to you once you're out. I promise." The red wolf again promised me.

"And what's your name? You haven't told me yet."

"It's Gadget. Anyways, I gotta go before they catch me talkin' to you. Keep what I said in mind, and don't do anything stupid. You'll get killed almost instantly for something minor, I guarantee it." He sighed again and looked down. "Okay, see you soon, buddy. Stay safe."

Gadget closed the shutter. I heard him walking back down the hall before his footsteps were inaudible. I grabbed the bag of food and closed it and laid down on the bed. My confused brain began to trail into speculation before falling asleep.

 _"More ants to crush." Someone said. I was on top of a building, observing groups of people and fighting below. "I wonder if this world can offer me a real challenge." My lips moved on their own as my head shook._

 _I noticed the mask on my face too. The same one I woke up with on, with my right eye completely blocked by it._

 _I heard footsteps and without control of my actions, I looked to the side and saw someone there. It was someone red with glasses and a headset along with a tactical belt._

 _Apon further analysis, I realized it was that same wolf from earlier. Gadget. "And as if to answer, the world sends me a trembling child." What?_

 _I teleported right next to him, and saw the scared look on his face. I wanted to help him, but I had no control whatsoever. "Are you going to fight and die here? Or run away in fear again?"_

 _No! Stop it!_

 _Gadget only stood there for a moment, not speaking until he threw a fist out. "You don't scare me, Infinite." He said in determination._

 _"Fine, I will teach you fear," I clenched my fist. "and then pain. And then... well... at least the fear and pain have ended." I floated up and proceeded to attack him._

 **Was originally gonna upload yesterday but I was too tired. 5 reviews by the end of the week and you get another chapter.**


	4. Transport

**And I'm back. Thanks for the support, and guys, don't worry about the story's overall plot. Other than a few corrections to Infinite, the story is literally the same so no need to worry. Sorry this chapter was late, I've been really tired.**

Infinite's POV, some time later

"Get up!" I heard a voice shout at me.

"Go away." I responded, half asleep in my bed. I rolled over to see a man there. One of the guards.

"Get up or you'll regret refusing my orders." He threatened me and thrust a gun in my face. I jolted up and put my hands up.

"Alright, fine! I'm getting up." I got up from the bed and stood up. "Happy?" He put handcuffs on my wrists.

If only I could take on these idiots without them shooting me dead. They've beaten me, barely even fed me food... Hell, they clipped my fingernails too, my only emergency weapon.

"We've arrived. Now come on." They ushered me.

"Where?" I asked and followed him out of my cell where several other armed guards were.

"In the Northeast." _In a different country, huh?_

At least the horrible conditions of the sea were over. Oh, I should probably explain what's been going on.

Over the past few months, I think, they put me on a boat and have been keeping me here, telling me that we're heading over to the prison I'll be going to. It's been cold and wet. I hate it with a burning passion.

They said that there weren't any "available" planes to use to cross the ocean be used of a worldwide war. Wonder how much of that is true.

If only my mates were here for me. To get me the Hell out of here.

The guards escorted me out of the cell holding area and onto the deck of the ship where a few other prisoners were also being led out. Immediately a blast of water coming from the rocks hit me. That was something I ain't gonna miss.

They led me onto the dock where even more guards stood. These ones wore different uniforms and had a different country flag on their shoulders. _Yep, foreign country. This'll be fun._ "We'll take him from here." One said in a thick accent to the other guards and gave a salute.

"Come on!" A female voice shouted with the same kind of accent. Another guard, a cat. "Onto the trucks. Try anything and you'll be shot." She said to us.

We walked up the dock and onto the road where two military trucks with cages in the back. We all got into the trucks in hesitation.

Me and the others just watched as they locked up the cage on our truck and said some things to eachother.

I noticed the other prisoners were giving me weird looks. Probably because of my heterochromia, my magnificent hair or even the scar on my face. Some of the inmates showed signs of fear for whatever reason. _Maybe they know about me and my Jackal Squad._ I thought.

Finally, we began to pull away. All the other prisoners in my truck, most anthro, a few human, if they weren't looking at me, they were just looking down in regret. I decided to start a conversation. "Well, what are all you guys here for?" I asked.

"I thought we were gonna lose to Eggman, so I joined him in hope that I'd live." Someone said.

"That's what were all pretty much here for." Someone else said. "You any different?"

"I don't even know for sure." I said, looking at my cuffed hands. "I guess it's because I made my money illegally, and so did my entire squad."

"You were part of a squad?" Someone asked. I nodded.

"I started up the group called Jackal Squad. Not sure if you've heard of us before, but we collected bounties and made good money doing it. As the name implies we're all jackal, too."

"Just don't kill us, please. Whatever you do!" Someone wailed in the front. I just gave him a weirded out look.

"The Hell are you on about?" I asked.

"You know exactly what you did!" The human male pointed at me, shaking. I sighed a sigh of confusion.

"What, hunt bounties? Of course."

"No," They breathed. "you were with Eggman. You committed genocide with him, I know it." I was was confused even more now. _This guy is insane._

"Hey, I'd never join that idiot. He's never gotten anywhere in his life other than be beaten by a blue hedgehog over and over and then cry about it wondering how his quote en quote 'plan,'" I made finger quotes. "failed. It's honestly sad. I'm not like that!"

This crazy dude didn't stop there. "You're Infinite! You were his ultimate weapon... I swear it!" I just brushed him off.

"Keep telling yourself that." I didn't even look at him and just stared at my cuffed wrists.

The human just began to shout and lose his mind. He accused me of having affiliation with that old man as other prisoners tried to get him to shut the Hell up. It wasn't long until the guards got pissed, too.

My truck pulled over and two soldiers got out. They opened the gate up and one got into the truck. He walked past us and to the insane man shouting at me. "Shut your hole, peasant!" He said.

"You have to understand! He's-" I watched the guy get a smack to the face by the guard with the stock of his gun.

"I said shut up!" They yelled in a strong accent. Even that didn't get him to shut up, so they gave him another hit, which thankfully knocked this idiot out.

We all watched the guard give a look of satisfaction at his work and leave the truck. The other guard, the cat from before, locked the gate up again. Some of us just chuckled at the moment and gave sighs of satisfaction.

 _Oh, Gadget, or whoever you are, just get me outta here._

 **Reviews are appreciated. I did end up updating the previous chapters to fit the canon. They weren't heavily modified.**


	5. Welcome To Hell

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for the support. This story has now become my second most popular. Thanks, fellow Infidget shippers! I appreciate your patience.**

 **Guest: No spoilers for you! You'll have to stay tuned.**

Infinite's POV

Everyone in my truck was quiet the rest of the way. The only sounds we heard were just the trucks hitting bumps in the road. I watched the scenery as we went by.

There was some snow in areas and the grass was looking dead, probably because of the low temperatures here. What caught my eye the most was all the destroyed buildings that were being repaired. There were so many destroyed structures we passed by.

Speaking of the temperature, it was cold as Hell. I'm used to warm, deserty weather back in the southwestern United Federation where me and my squad happily live. Here it was bitter and cold. Just below freezing, I think.

Its absolutely great that I got sent to the communists. No, not sent to a normal prison back home, but overseas to fuckin' communists. Just. Great. _Were we really considered that bad? We onl_ _y hunted bounties given to us by our... employers. Right?_

I tried to retain my body heat as much as possible. It didn't help that I had no clothes on apart from my shoes. I wrapped my big tail around me to try and keep the body heat and get comfortable, which was impossible on these hard, wooden seats.

I closed my eyes and attepted to sleep in these horrid conditions. I was tired, they never gave me enough sleep on that damn ship, so I've been dead tired so much recently.

It wasn't long until I finally fell asleep.

 _"I am not weak." I heard a voice. I looked around to find myself in a totally dark room, except for one light further down. I could just see a figure sitting underneath it, facing away from me._

 _My legs began to walk themselves to the figure against my command. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. What?_

 _"I am not weak!" The figure shouted. I grew uneasy. The voice sounded similar to mine, but more... distorted? Is that the right wording?_

 _My legs continued to walk forward. I felt shivers creep along my spine. This was freaky as Hell. I began to gather the courage to try and speak. "Hello?" I asked._

 _"I-I'm not weak!" They shouted once more. I was almost to the black figure. I could see more of their features. They have... long white hair... Very big five-pointed tail... Wait, is that ME?_

 _I came right up to the person and stopped, to spooked to say anything._

 _I opened my mouth to speak, but they began to turn around slowly. I wanted to step back, but I couldn't._

 _The person suddenly jolted their head and looked straight at me. It was my own face._

 _"I AM NOT WEAK!"_

I jolted awake, clutching my chest. My heart was beating faster than Sonic himself, I swear. I looked around, heavily breathing. _What the Hell was that..._

I was shuddering, but I let out a relieved sigh. It was just a dream, abeit a freaky one.

I looked around to see I was in thr back of a military truck with other people in a large cage. It immediately came back to me. Everyone hates me for some reason and I being sent to a prison in a foreign country.

Some of the other prisoners were looking at me. They all obviously witnessed me waking up from that nightmare. Soon enough they all looked back down or did whatever.

One thing I haven't really mentioned were all these weird dreams I've been having recently. Some were very abstract, like that nightmare of me screaming "I'm not weak.", and others are the opposite. They seem like memories of some sort. I couldn't explain it.

Something happened to me. Something bad did. Did these rebellion people do something to me?

 _'I'm not weak, I'm not weak.'_

Those nightmarish words just kept being repeated in my head. They wouldn't stop.

I was lost in thought about the dream, and those words. I kind of zoned out for a bit until I felt the truck come to a complete stop, snapping me out of my thoughts. Me and the others looks around to see a huge brick wall with towers on it.

We arrived at the prison. _Great. Just, absolutely, great. Welcome to Hell, Infinite. You had a good run._

I bit my lip as the huge gate in front of our truck slowly opened. The trucks slowly drove inside. I noticed all the guards too. My truck made several stops at a few other small gates before driving directly inside the prison.

As we drove, I noticed the huge building in the front had some words on it. They read "Taerakslvan Institution". The ominous feeling hit me.

The truck drove into what appeared to be a huge courtyard or something like that, and stopped once more. This time parking.

Several guards, all armed with assault rifles came up and opened the gate on the cage. "All of you!" One of them shouted, all aiming their weapons at us. "One by one, get out of the truck. Try anything we don't like and you will be shot!"

We got up and began exiting one by one like they told us to. We all huddled up in a group once we got out. The group in the other truck got out and joined us. I watched the guards make last minute checks to the trucks, making sure everyone was out.

Funny enough, someone in the other truck was refusing to get out. I could hear his shouts of defiance. "We'll deal with him." One guard said. "Get these Federates inside." He barked.

"All of you, this way." The guards left behind escorted us inside the prison, aka Hell.

 _Gadget, where are you at?_

 **So that concludes this chapter. Expect another later on.**


	6. Liar

**Take this chapter. Happen to have a long weekend which is lucky. Don't expect more chapters until next week, however. I have two other stories that I need to write. Just so you know, I don't know much about prisons so this is my take on it.**

Infinite's POV

We all stood in one big line inside the building. I looked around and noticed all the old photos and pairings of what I have to guess old prison wardens. There was an oldish smell that made my nose wrinkle.

We were waiting to get registered into this Hellhole. I really wish not to be here. I heard the questions that the person at the desk was asking.

"Name? Date of birth? Species..." All generic questions, I guess.

It wasn't long until it was my turn at the desk. All the prisoners that were finished had been led down the hallway to another room.

The... secretary? Is that what they're called? Anyway, was a female human. I wasn't used to such a Pearce population of humans here. I'm more used to large anthro populations. She began asking me questions. "Name?"

"Infinite." I responded. She wrote that down.

"Date of birth?"

"March 9th, 1988." I looked down at my cuffed hands in sorrow.

"Species?"

"Jackal."

Blah, blah, blah, basically.

After what seemed to be an hour, she was finished with me and told me to move on. I turned and walked out of the room where the guards escorted me to another room. I looked around in this room and saw a camera and a chart on the wall where it was facing. The chart was measuring upwards in inches with a few lights facing it.

"Oh, so I'm getting a mugshot, now am I?" I asked.

"Correct." One guard said. They turned me around and gave me a big card with some stuff on it. Inmate info, I guess. "Now stand by the chart and face the camera. Don't be stupid, if you don't want to be punished, filthy dog!" That made me look up at the human guard and growl slightly.

If I had my signature sword and my squad here, we would've enjoyed slitting their throats.

I walked to the chart and faced the camera, exactly what they told me to. I held up the card. A polar bear operated the camera and adjusted it down to my short height. "Don't blink."

A blinding flash ensnared me as I heard the 'click!' of the camera taking a photo. The white light went away and I could see again. "Is that it?" I asked. "I don't want to lose my eyesight."

"Ivan, how's the photo?" A guard asked the photographer.

"Perfect. Now, you!" He pointed at me. "Face your right." I did as I was told. They took another picture of me which luckily didn't blind me as bad. "And... we are good. Get him out of here. Next!"

I dropped the card not knowing what to do with it. Two guards grabbed my arms from behind from against my will and dragged me out of the room. "What the Hell-"

"Keep your mouth shut, capitalist." One barked at me. They dragged me outside back into the cold and threw me into a line of all other prisoners from before. "And stay in line." One of the guards pointed at me.

"Ow..." I got up. I inspected my elbow, which began to hurt. I noticed it was bleeding slightly from that scuffle, not like it was a big deal.

The others just gave me a few looks before looking down or elsewhere. I looked around and checked my escape odds. There was no way that I was staying here.

There were guards everywhere, watching us like hawks. All armed with their AK-47s. The huge walls that enclosed the prisoner were somewhat high. I could probably jump it if I got onto the roof on one of the buildings.

That was shut down by the guards on the walls, too. If there weren't as many, I could potentially escape. I didn't want to risk getting shot or even killed. These commies really didn't mess around.

I was was distracted from my thoughts as a fellow prisoner, another anthro was being manhandled like I was over to our line. They threw him down next to me. The guards like me, told him to get up and stay in line.

I shook my head and rubbed it. I was done for. I knew that surviving the rest of my life in this Hellhole was next to impossible. Not with the way prisoners were being treated here.

I can't believe that bastard Gadget had let me down. He promised to come get me, to give me answers regarding what happened during the gap in my memory that I couldn't remember.

I remember one of my squadmates... No, my squad wasn't just a squad, they were _like family!_ Anyways, Nova, he was apart of us. He told me a while back that I put too much trust into strangers, especially after I became leader since I allowed two others to join. I always dismissed his claim.

Well, I admit he was right all along. I just never realized it until now.

Gadget was apart of that 'resistance' that absolutely hated me. He was just trying to get my hopes up that things would turn out for the better, which they increasingly _weren't._

 _Ooh, Next time I see that little wolf..._

 **So, that concludes that. Reviews please.**

 **To anyone that says "Great chapter." "Amazing chapter." etc., I don't necessarily want reviews saying that. I want somewhat detailed thoughts of the chapter. Take what Guest is doing.**


	7. Roulette

**Just so everyone knows, the country "Shamar" in this story is the Sonic Earth equivalent of the Soviet Union. The map I'm using is "SonicSeriesWorldMap" by SmashBits.**

 **S** **ilverxCristal Thanks for your support. I've seen your artworks before and they look nice and sweet. You keep up your good work there.**

Infinite's POV

Next time I saw that kid, I was gonna strangle him for his lies. Being lied to in a serious situation is a really horrible feeling. What would take him so long? Argh...

I know it won't be long until my fellow jackals come and breaks me out of this horrid place. I know I can always count on them to get a job done when needed. They're quite dependable, I must say. Once I'm out, 'Gadget' or whatever his name is, is on our hit list next.

"Order up!" Someone shouted, which snapped me out of my thoughts and plans. I leaned over and looked to the left and saw a jeep park. Two people exited the vehicle and approached us. The way they were approaching us was... sinister. I don't like it.

They were two human men, one was wearing a very rich military outfit. The other was wearing an officer hat with a grey suit and a utility belt.

They walked by me and stopped at the middle of our line. "So, are these men all from the United Federation?" The man in the military outfit asked.

"That is correct. They are a... unique bunch being here." The other said as they looked at us, walking back and forth now.

"Well, welcome to Shamar, you sorry weasels." He walked by me. I kept still and quiet. "During the war, all of you betrayed everyone in the Resistance pact by joining Mr. Robotnik. Because your government is too weak to hold a few prisoners, you've been sent here." He explained. _War?_

"Here at this institution, no mercy is shown. You will work and follow my orders, or die. We are _not_ soft here in Shamar." The other guy said. I guess he's the prison warden.

"I knew y'all would be scum!" One of us said. To the right, a guy, a human roughly in his 20s, stepped out of line and confronted the warden. The general (I guess thats what he is.) walked over to him and stopped. They stared eachother down. "I ain't scared of you, pops!"

"You wish to defy us?" He got a gun out and pointed it right in the prisoner's face. He pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunshot made me flinch a little. I saw the prisoner's body fall onto the ground.

"What a good example, Dimitri."

"Get him out of here." The general shouted. Two guards slung back their rifles and dragged the body away. "Do you see that? This is what happens when you defy us. We are not soft here!"

I looked around and saw the others had fear-stricken faces. I don't think anyone wanted to die here.

The general began to examine the others, and how scared they were. He made comments towards the United Federation and how weak we are. To really be honest, I was a little scared too, but not all that much. I know I'll make it out of this Hellhole and live to tell the tale.

He slowly walked by me and looked at my expression. I know I wasn't displaying fear and he noticed and stopped at me. "Are you scared, little jackal?" He asked me and pointed.

"No..." I said.

"I know you are. Just because you have two different eyes and battle scars won't mean your fear is hidden."

I had an impulse to challenge this guy, but I already know of the consequences. "I'm _not_ afraid of you." I said and shook my head. He laughed an evil laugh and crouched down to my eye level.

"If you say you are not scared, then prove it and _play!_ " He said and stood back up. "Step out." I hope I didn't just completely fuck myself. I took a few steps away from the crowd. To my surprise, he uncuffed me and took his gun out. _Oh no..._

It was a fancy revolver, but I kept looking up and flicked the cylinder open and took the bullets out, but caught one. He crouched down and offered me the gun. I took it and examined it.

I could just try and shoot him and escape, but that was an idiot move.

"Go on." Dimitri told me from the side. Well, this was the point of no return. I had no choice but to play some Shamarian roulette. _Look what you've done, retard._ I told myself.

I put the bullet in the cylinder, closed my eyes and spun it before pressing it back. I hesitated for a moment before pressing the barrel right to my forehead.

Reluctantly, I pulled the trigger.

And I heard a click. I opened my eyes and looked around to see I was very much alive. I looked up and saw the general person there with surprise on his face now. He gave a look to the warden.

"It seems he survived and had no fear of playing. My initial thoughts of all Federates have changed. "Grab his jumpsuit and take him to a cell, excuse him of work for a few hours. Make sure it is a nice cell, as well."

They cuffed me again and of the guards escorted me into one of the other buildings which happened to be a huge cell block. I looked around and saw some prisoners in their cells.

He took me to the second level and all the way to the back corner cell. He opened it, uncuffed me and threw me inside and shut the bars. "Your jumpsuit will arive soon." The guard told me.

I got up and looked around the cell. It was a clean cell with a bunkbed and all the regular stuff you'd expect, but with one exception; it had a shower built into it which was surprising. At least I won't have to worry about dropping the soap here.

The sound of the bars behind me opening scared me a little. I looked behind and some clothes were thrown on my face. The bars closed back up.

I took the shirt of my face and inspected it. It was a white colour with my prisoner ID on the front. I also got pants and some cheap boots. Typical.

At least something to keep me warm.

I threw them on quickly seeing how I didn't have much of a choice. I sat down on the bottom bunk and thought about what the Hell just happened.

 **Pretty close call for Infy, eh? Reviews please.**


	8. Landing

**I've now reached over 100k words and now 5k views on this story, so I decided to give you guys a big chapter! Thanks, all. I should mention now that if anyone wishes to make art of my story, by all means go ahead and let me know.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I know. Obviously Infinite won't last long in a gulag despite being the tough "ultimate mercenary" that we know him to be.**

 **SilverxCristal: Death is something to be wary about in this story, and you'll get an insight on Infinite's squad soon enough. As for Gadget, well... You'll find out about him this chapter. Also, I'll be looking forward to your future Infidget artworks.**

 **Rosy: Thanks, and no.**

Bevilian Townnship, Spagonia Country

A white private jet made an approach to the airport runway. It lowered its landing gear and made a decent landing on the tarmac of the runway and gradually slowed down after landing.

The plane came to a slow stop and taxied over to the parking spot by one of the large hangars. The engines shut off completely and the passenger loading door opened up. Passengers inside the plane collected their baggage and exited the plane down the steps on the door.

Lastly, a red wolf stepped off the plane, carrying a briefcase. He stopped, looked around and straighten his big glasses before proceeding on.

Gadget's POV

I followed the group from my plane to the gate of the small local airport. I was shivering slightly from the cold air of the Northeast. _Shoot,_ _coat and clothes was what I forgot._ I thought briefly.

It's been several months since I last saw the poor confused soul that was Infinite. I couldn't help but feel pity for him. He must've got a serious concussion or something from me and Sonic because he didn't even know what was happening when the Resistance attacked and locked him up.

He never even fought back, made remarks toward us. Heck, he didn't have his mask on! I never thought since the moment I met him up close in Sunset Heights that I'd see his actual face.

The confused look in his yellow-and-blue eyes was something I wasn't gonna forget.

I was disgusted by the actions of my fellow Resistance members. Yeah, Infinite helped commit genocide, but with his memory loss, I think there's room for redemption.

No one listened to my concerns, not Knuckles, not Silver, heck, not even _Sonic himself._ It made sense though, but everyone thought I was insane.

When they decided to ship Infinite to a prison, some madman thought it was an absolutely great idea to sent the poor jackal all the way across the world to Shamar.

If you don't know, Shamar is a country that got a huge change of government a few years ago. A very violent and corrupt government, that is. They wanted to implement communism into the country, and they did in unnecessary violent ways. Everyone opposed them. In retaliation, those who didn't agree with the government would either be killed or even worse, sent to a labour camp.

What's worse is that nobody did anything to stop the madness. GUN was afraid that if they attacked Shamar, a huge war would break out, resulting in millions of deaths. Sonic and his gang didn't do much either. They figured that following GUN's actions was best.

When the huge war between us and Eggman happened a few months ago, Shamar was the last country to go down. They knew how to fight well, but surrendered after GUN finally went down and became apart of the Resistance Pact.

Now that the war is over, it's not apart of the pact anymore and is back straight to their ways, it seems.

Unfortunately, after a while of research, I found out that Infinite was sent to one of the labour camps since most of the prisons in the UF were destroyed.

I had to get some pals of mine to make me a fake identity so I could get into the country with no issues at hand. Finally, most of the airways were closed off since airports were still repairing, it took a while for an opportunity. When it came, I quickly jumped in a plane to East Spagonia country, to the town closest to the border.

I honestly don't even know if Infinite is still alive. I just hope he is.

I walked to the gate wih the group where a few cars were waiting. They opened the gate and let us through to the rural road.

I walked over to a taxi, hopped inside and put my briefcase on my lap. "Where you going?" The driver asked me.

"Town, please." I answered. He put the car in drive and drove down the road to the town. I looked out the window and saw some of the aftermath of the war.

About five minutes later, we entered the rural township that was called Bevilain. There was some destroyed buildings I took notice of.

The driver stopped the car. "Well, here you go." I got out my money and handed it to him. "Thanks, and stay safe."

"You too." I said and got off the seat and closed the door. I located the nearest store which was a clothing store, about a block away. I headed over and went inside.

15 minutes later

I walked out of the store with several large bags, along with my briefcase in hand. I was eager to put something on and escape a little from this November weather. They wouldn't let me put some clothes on inside for whatever reason.

I made sure to buy some clothes for Infinite, too, assuming he gets out alive. Next, I needed a vehicle. I didn't technically need one, but because Infinite didn't seem to run very fast and we needed to carry supplies, I had to. _Surely, there's a car dealership somewhere here, right?_

After a while of searching this town, I only found an RV dealer on the Southwest corner that had a note saying the owner had passed an new management was being put in place, but there were a few new RVs out front, but it was clear a bunch were stolen.

I was opting more for a regular car, but I didn't have much of a choice. It would be really rude if I just stole one of these, or I could take more time up and go look around the area for a regular dealership that was in operation. I let out a sigh and brough my finger to my lip and thought out what I should do.

I decided to take the RV, but make sure to leave some money inside the building for the owners when they get back.

Using the key, I opened up the door of the grey RV and checked out the inside. It was pretty roomy for a house-on-wheels. It had all the typical stuff you'd expect in one; Back bedroom, bathroom on the side, etc.

I decided to put some clothes on quickly while I had the chance. I put on a button up shirt, some pants and a thick sweater. _I just hope no one thinks I'm stealing._

Out of nervousness, I checked back outside. Because there weren't many buildings or sidewalks on this side of town, there wasn't many people. Anyone who did stroll by didn't seem to care all that much.

I set my briefcase down on the counter and popped it open. There was some stuff such a little some food and water for the flight, my fake Shamarian ID with two license plates wi a screwdriver and screws and a few other things that aren't super-important, really.

I took the two license plates, screws and screwdriver. I took them outside and to the front. I quickly screwed the license plate into place and worked on the back.

After that was done, I checked some components on the RV. To my surprise, there were fresh batteries, fluid and all of that. I made a slight smile. _Guess it's my lucky day!_

This dealer was quite premium, after all. I went back inside, closed the doors and put the key the ignition. The RV took a minute to start, but it did fortunately. I adjusted the seat high up so I could actually see the road and the pedals so my feet could reach them.

I had never driven a large vehicle like this before, so it was a new experience.

I drove off onto the road carefully and made it back into the centre part of town. I decided to make two quick stops to a convenience store and bought lots of food knowing we wouldn't have enough time to stop once we're on the run.

Lastly, I got some jerry cans and filled them up at a gas station. I put the cans in the side compartment and followed a map to the border of Shamar. It was about ten minutes out from here.

I drove off from the station still getting used to driving this awkward thing with a map on the side. I had traced my route all the way from Bevilian to the camp that Infinite was supposedly at. It was a bit down south close to the West Coast.

I kept steady along the road, being careful. The road seemed to stretch on a bit until I noticed that no cars were coming to or from this way now. I drove by a sign giving a warning that the border was just ahead, so that's why.

I could see the somewhat small crossing just ahead. I pulled up and several armed guards stopped me. One on the left motioned for me to open my window, so I did.

"Greetings, if you are not a Shamarian, this is your last chance to turn back."

"Eh, don't be worried," I said in the most fake Shamarian accent I could produce. "I live here." I grabbed my fake ID and handed it to the man.

"Yuri!" He barked. He gave another guard my ID and went inside the booth. I watched him come back with my ID. I was legitimately scared that these found out my ID's actually not real and they'd shoot me without hesitation.

"Everything seems to be in order; his identification and plates are all legitimate. Let him proceed." He reported. Yuri walked over to my window and handed my card back.

"Alright, now scram!" They motioned for me to drive on, so I closed the window and drove on. I laid back and let out a huge sigh of relief. I was gonna live another day.

"Alright, Infinite, just sit tight." I said.

 **Kind of a crummy chapter, I know, but I know you guys want to see what's up with Gadget, so here you go. Reviews please.**


	9. An Even Worser Hell

**Didn't update last week due to school. Also, w** **e've hit 6k views and 50 follows! Some good news for you all:**

 **Starting next Saturday, I might be able to update daily for about two weeks because I'll be off for Christmas break. Keep in mind that I still have some other projects to do unfortunately.**

 **Now, I want to address something. I've noticed recently a lot of fetish art of Infinite and Gadget somehow having children... just so you all know I'm not into creepy fetishes like that.**

 **SilverxCristal: Indeed he is and does, and he does want to do the right thing. Hopefully he'll succeed in his objective, but keep in mind of what can happen to Infinite, as well.**

Several hours later, Infinite's POV

 _"Infinite!" I heard a voice call._

 _"Yes?" I turned and looked at a fat old man arriving from the steel corridor. My lips moved by themselves. I had no control over my movements, again. I must be in another weird dream._

 _"It is time. The Eggman Empire will now make its move against Earth!" He chuckled in an evil manner. "_ _There's no time to waste! Get ready." Eggman commanded me._

 _"As you wish, Doctor. Do we have a plan of sorts? If we attacked all across the globe at once, your units could face disaster in the form of Sonic and his friends." I crossed my arms._

 _"HEY! My newest robots are very advanced and unbeatable, especially my new redesigned Death Egg Robots." He pointed at me and said with an agitated tone. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't._

 _"Your plan?"_

 _"My newest plan involves you and your Phantom Ruby that's on your chest." He announced and raised a finger. "I will create a distraction by attacking Sunset Heights. When the rodent arrives, you and your illusions will take him down. Easy as pie, but don't kill him. I have plans for Sonic." Phantom Ruby? Illusions?_

 _"As you wish, Doctor. I am also putting in faith that you that your battle plans will not fail, or at least disappoint me." I said. This sure as Hell wasn't me. It couldn't._

 _"Enough chatter, come with me to the city. We take action now!" Eggman made motions to follow. I watched as I followed the man with the moustache and red jacket to outside. From what I could see, we were in a desert of some sort. "I've already sent units to begin attacking the city. We have to hurry, come on!"_

 _He climbed into whatever weird aircraft that he always flew that was stationed on a helipad. Suddenly, a red aura appeared around my body and I began to levitate into the air. What the Hell?_

 _The old man took off using the jet engines in the aircraft, I too followed suit against my will._

Loud banging noises against the bars woke me from my slumber. I groaned and looked over to see a Commie there knocking their baton on the bars. The noticed me reluctantly awaken. "Get up. You are now being put to work. You have five minutes hy but wake up some."

I sat up and gave the guard a dirty look. "Okay, fine." I growled. The guard left the front of the cell. I rubbed my eyes. That little nap really didn't help much.

I got up off the bed and stretched some while yawning. It felt like a decent morning, not an afternoon to me. I straightened my prison jumpsuit which was really uncomfortable to wear and tied on the cheap boots I was given before. Unfortunately they had taken my special shoes that I always wore a while back when they were transferring me onto the ship, and they gave me these stupid things to wear.

I still don't know what's with these realistic dreams, or the significance of 'I'm not weak.' when I saw myself repeating that phrase. _Weak..._ I don't know why but just thinking of the word made me bar my teeth in slight anger.

I rubbed my forehead in confusion. "Hey!" Someone shouted. I looked to the side and saw two morons there, an Arctic fox and a blue wolf, both donning the typical grey communist Shamar prison guard uniforms. One hit a button on the side and the bars to my cell opened up. "You will now work." The fox told me.

I really didn't feel like getting another major concussion and losing more of my memory. I could take these jokes on, but I am not dying here in this Hellhole. I'll have to wait until my squad gets me out. They'll come, surely.

I exited my cell and looked at the guards. They both grabbed my arms suddenly. In protest, I tried to break free because of the instinct that all my years in the Jackal Squad had been ingrained into my mind. My tail suddenly exploded in pain. I nearly yelled in pain.

"Do that again, and it'll be cut off." One of the guards told me. One of these bastards had stomped on my tail!

"Sorry." I muttered to them. They continued to grip my arms.

"Now move forward and down the steps." The wolf ordered me. I sighed and walked forward as they instructed me to and stepped down the metal stairs slowly. "Good... exit out of the cell block."

"Okay." The guards walked me out of the huge cell block and to the outside of the prison and back into the cold. It was snowing now, a sight I never see down in the Southwest UF. I looked all around at the snow falling around me.

"Look, I didn't steal anything from the warden! I swear by this great country." I heard someone yell in fright. Just off to my left of where we were walking, there was a guard confronting a prisoner with their baton out. The prisoner had been pushed against the wall of a building.

"You made the terrible mistake to steal the warden's personal journal, and now you've made it worse by lying! I know it's you, we saw you on camera surveillance. You're getting it now." I watched the guard hit the poor man over and over with his baton as we began to walk by.

I got hit in the cheek suddenly by one of the guards holding my arms. "Eyes. Forward. Anything you see around you is _not_ your concern, Federate scum!" I looked forward and apologized.

I felt a little sad as I continued to hear the prisoner be beaten from behind. It wasn't... right.

As we walked through the snowflakes, the guards eventually took me to a building with huge metal doors on it that were open. There were some prisoners walking in and out with wheelbarrows. Once inside, there was a few more guards and some prisoners standing on a large life of some sort.

The guards released me from their grip and pushed me onto it. I looked back at them in hatred. The looks they casted towards me were mocking. I didn't like it. "You will receive your instructions once down there." The fox informed me and they walked away. The door on the lift closed and began to descend.

The lift continued to go down until stopping. The door unlocked and opened up. Everyone exited.

It was hot down here compared to the outside. I took a sniff and wrinkled my nose. It smelled of sweat and blood. We were in a tunnel that lead down to several more tunnels. _What is this, a mine?_

Walking down the tunnel, I saw all the sweaty, depressed and tired faces of all the prisoners that passed by. They just looked down sadly. No one even looked at me, which was surprising. No one cared about my heterochromia eyes, my long hair or even my brilliant tail.

Speaking of which, grabbed my tail and looked at it. It was slightly crushed, but not broken thankfully. I walked down to the end of the tunnel, where there was a huge opening. There were two larger tunnels ahead parallel with one another that had a bunch of prisoners walking in and out with lots of security.

I ran over and checked it out. I looked down the tunnels and was shocked at what I saw.

There were a bunch of prisoners with pickaxes mining out the tunnels. No machinery, all by hand. I realized that this wasn't just a normal prison with abusive guards, it was a fucking labour camp.

 _They're gonna work me to death here._

 **So there's your very late chapter, I'm sorry. I hope you all have a merry Christmas tomorrow! More to come soon.**


	10. Accidents Happen

**Trying to keep my promise and update more often but family gets in the way, especially on the holidays. Starting today I have my video project so there may be fewer updates, but it won't be for long. I'm also beginning to experience some neck issues as well.**

 **Guest: Yes, poor Infinite indeed.**

Infinite's POV

"Go, get working!" Someone shouted at me. I looked over and a pickaxe was tossed my way. I caught it and looked around.

I guess they're making a railway tunnel or something like that. There was no way they were ever going to get this done soon. A tunnel boring machine would complete the tunnel in just a few days, or weeks. This was just an excuse for us to work to death while our captors laughed at us.

I grumbled in anger and wiped some sweat off my head. Because of all the fires and the sheer amount of prisoners in these tunnels, it was really sweaty and hot.

I walked through the crowds of people and to the wall we were tunneling through. I looked up at it. It had to been at least 25ft high. There were ladders the other prisoners were using to chip at the top.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I muttered under my breath to no one at all.

The rubble that was broke off from the wall were put in huge piles where others would pick it up and put all of the debris in wheelbarrows. Probably to be taken to a dump on the surface.

Reluctantly, I raised the pickaxe and began to hack at the wall like the many others that were doing around me. It wasn't hard to do. Being the ultimate merc that I am, I was easily able to take out more chunks of the stone faster than my fellow human prisoners. Some anthros included.

I kept my eyes forward at the task at hand, and not draw any attention to myself. I stopped for a moment and caught my breath. It wouldn't be long until I was out of this Hellhole. There was too much suffering here, and now I've been thrown into the middle of it all. There wasn't any point in resisting. Not against these type of people.

I dropped the pickaxe and kicked some of the rubble out of my way and decided continued on. Suddenly my head exploded in pain. I nearly fell over onto whoever was behind me and I clutched my throbbing forehead. I groaned in pain. I looked up at the prisoner on the ladder to the right. "Sorry."

"What was that for?!" I said angrily.

"I did nothing, a large piece of rock came loose and fell. I apologize." They said. I looked down and saw the large piece of rock and felt stupid. I facepalmed at my self.

I immediately jerked my hand back after feeling some kind of liquid on my head and peered at my palm. It was covered in blood. MY blood. I felt the urge to gag. It wasn't common to see myself bleeding like this.

I pressed both my hands onto my head to try and stop the bleeding. I seriously hope my skull wasn't just cracked open. I still felt the blood gushing from the wound and all over me. My eyes began to feel droopy. _Well, shit._

I realized that I was losing consciousness rapidly. I was done for. My knees fell onto the ground, and finally, I fell face first into blackness.

Gadget's POV, 3 miles outside of Taerakslvan

I kept my hands steady on the wheel as I drove along the road. I adjusted my glasses and took a peek at the map on the dashboard.

I was only a few miles away from the town of "Taerakslvan" as they called it. From rumours and chit-chat from my fellow Resistance, this was where Infinite was being kept captive.

Over the several hour long journey, I've began to question what would I exactly do when Infinite's out. Maybe hide out in another country? Maybe set him on the road to redemption by helping out the Resistance or something... Gah, I dunno. All I know is that people will think I'm insane after all this. For only doing what I think is right.

It isn't right that someone was sent to a labour camp not knowing what they did wrong, or even know what was going on. Sonic should've given him another chance. It was a perfect opportunity for Infinite to go through redemption, to have him live a happy life with his family or whatever, but _no,_ they said. What Knuckles said, what Sonic himself said.

After the brutal last few months, I don't know if I can say I like Sonic anymore. He's-

"Oh, crap!" I shouted andbroke out of my thoughts. I veered to the left sharply."Geez..." I sighed in relief. I nearly went into the ditch there because I got distracted from my thoughts and all that rambling in my head.

I kept my eyes strictly focused on the road as I came into the town that was practically untouched by the war. I guess this was one of the few areas Eggman wasn't able to touch at all.

I drove through the town, not caring about any of the other sights it withheld. I braked and parked off to the side of the empty road. I stared directly ahead.

In the distance, was the prison. I leaned back in the seat and sighed a confident sigh.

"You'll be out soon, buddy."

 **I hoped you all enjoyed that. I'll try to update a little more often.**


	11. Meeting

**Oh wow, I actually updated for once and happy 2018 everyone! Let's hope this year turns out for the better for all of us, except for Logan Paul of course.**

 **I know what you're all thinking. Am I dead? No. Because of school and all that they've been pressuring me on too many things, especially now that exams are near.**

 **Also, thanks for almost 10k views on this story!**

Infinite's POV, unknown time later

I slowly began to open my eyes. My vision was blurry, I only saw bright blinding lights. _Am I dead? Is this heaven?_ I asked myself.

My heterochromic eyes began focus properly. The blinding light seemed to dim down quite a bit as I woke up more. When they did, I realized that I was in some sort of room, laying in... a hospital bed? I looked down and saw the white blankets over my body. _Wait, was I rescued?!_

I wanted to jump for joy. I was finally out... I think. Maybe Gadget wasn't being a snake after all, or did my beloved squad finally rescued me?

I'm definitely in some sort of hospital room, which made my heart sink a little because that meant they _still_ hadn't come for me. If they did, I would've been in Cassie's makeshift medical room.

I sat up, but in doing so brought some slight pain to my head and tail. Groaning, I brought my hand up to my forehead and rubbed it, but felt some sort of material on my head. It was some sort of bandage from what I could tell. It suddenly hit me that I got my tail stomped on by those two morons and a serious head injury back in those caves.

I was wearing something uncomfortable on my body, and pulled the blanket down a bit and saw that I was still wearing that accursed prison jumpsuit on my body. I wanted to take it off, but I felt too... too... _weak._ I suddenly felt agitated and wanted to punch myself in the face for even thinking about that damn word.

I did my best to ignore my mistake and just relax until someone arrives. I laid back down and got myself comfortable to make it last.

Movement by the door caught my eye. There was someone standing there and looking inside at me. The door opened and waht appeared to be a doctor walked inside and towards me. "Ehm, hello?" I asked. He didn't say a thing to me and went over to a speaker on the wall. He dialed in a number sequence.

"He has awoken. Orders?" The doctor spoke with that Shamarian accent which just grossed me out slightly after what I saw in that prison camp. _Wait... I'm still not in the prison, am I?_ I seriously hoped not.

"Prisoner B429064?" A voice from the speaker asked. _Yep, Goddamnit. I'm still here. Absolutely great._ What was strange to me though is that there was medical care here. From what I saw, there appeared to be none when I first came in.

"Yes, sir."

"It is about time. Get him up and to the visitor centre. That _red wolf_ 's been asking to see him again." _Red wolf? Gadget? Did I hear that right?_

"Will do."

Gadget's POV.

I patiently waited at Booth 4. I looked down and tapped my fingers together out of boredom. What was five minutes seemed like two hours, I really had no idea why.

To my surprise, a black jackal with a scar over his right eye came in and sat down. He looked at me with surprise. "Please tell me that's actually you." He said to me. Infinite looked tired. He had some bandaging on his forehead that had a little dried blood on it. I wasn't surprised to see that. I know of the things they do in these places.

"It's 100% me," I responded with arms out. " _But first, our conversation can't be overheard. You speak Spanish?"_ I asked in perfect Spanish. He seemed to understand.

 _"Yeah, I do. Now tell me, where. Have. You. Been!?"_ He asked me, clenching his fists.

 _"There weren't any flights going across the ocean. They're still cleaning up after the huge war happened. I have the same question to ask, too because you've been gone for three days."_ I saw him look up in a mix of shock and confusion.

 _"I was out for three days?"_ I nodded.

 _"Came here a few times. I waited like an hour until they said you were 'unavailable'."_ I explained to him. He rubbed his head.

 _"Okay, whatever. Doesn't matter. Just tell me that you're getting me out of this Hellhole. I'm not gonna last long to tell you the truth."_ He said desperately and looked up at me. I spoke once again.

 _"That's why I'm here. To get to you and maybe everyone else out if possible. I'm no fan of the inhumane practices of these places, or the reason they're sent here."_ I explained. I looked around briefly to see if any guards were watching. Luckily, the only one in the room was busy confronting another vistor complaining that her husband didn't need to be in the prison. _God, these poor people._ I thought.

I brought my briefcase up to my lap. I opened it up and took out a small makeshift explosive charge. One crafted by yours truly. _"Is that a C4?"_ I heard him ask.

 _"A homemade one."_ I responded.

 _"What, are you going to blow this place up? Please tell me you are!"_ Infinite said in relief. I couldn't help but shake my head and chuckle a little at that.

 _"Nope, you are."_ I looked around once more and that guard was still occupied with that lady. I handed him the charge through the open part of the glass. _"Get It out of sight!"_ I hissed at him. He nervously put it away in his jumpsuit.

 _"How do I know this isn't gonna randomly explode and kill me?"_ He asked very intently. I opened my mouth to speak but the jackal waved me off. _"Actually, I'll trust you're not going to kill me here. Anyway, I don't think this is enough to blow a hole in those walls, not that I can already jump over it if it weren't for the commies."_

I had the urge to chuckle once more. I never knew Infinite could be somewhat of a funny guy. Then again I barely know this version of himself, although I wish I did now. "Hey!" A voice called. We both looked over to the guard who was now approaching me. _Oh no._ Did he catch me? I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked in my fake accent.

"You have two minutes before he goes back. He has to work."

"I understand." I acknowledged. He walked away and back to his guarding spot. _"As you can tell, I can't be here long either. Anyway, I got blueprints of this facility. Place it down in the basement when you can and set the timer. It'll blow up reserve propane and gas tanks, including the fuel line that runs underneath. It'll take out most of the guards, presumably. Hopefully you'll figure out a way to get out of the prison then. I'll be in the town by the old hardware store. That's where I'll get you, got it?"_ He nodded and seemed to understand.

I felt like I was in some sort of movie just saying that. I'll be honest. "I got it." He said in English. "Well, you go now. I'll hopefully see you later." I hopped off my seat and closed my briefcase.

"Yeah, you too."

 **Well, there's your anticipated chapter. I'll try to update regularly again.**


	12. Lunch

**I was originally gonna upload yesterday and earlier today, but unfortunately this site decided to be stupid and continuously redirect me to errors whenever I tried to save the doc, Hell, even when I went to click on anything at all I'd get an error.**

Infinite's POV, several hours later

My prayers have been answered, but not in the form I really expected. That Gadget guy really did tell the truth after all, but it only took him several months to get me, then again how was he supposed to know I was in the middle of the ocean for several months? I'd much rather prefer my squad to come get me, but Gadget did say that there weren't any cross-continental flights from the U.F to here, so that must be why then.

I've made sure to keep his bomb well hidden into my jumpsuit, I'm just hoping that no one notices that I'm hiding anything. Probably be shot dead on the spot.

They ended up immediately sending me to do more damn work. Almost nine hours straight of hacking at stone with a pickaxe nonstop. I don't understand why anyone's letting these people get away with such dirty acts.

I was exhausted, tired, and out of breath. I raised the pick up and continued digging into the wall with my body drenched in sweat. I wiped some off of my face made sure not to touch my forehead injury, even though it was actually mostly healed not surprisingly. The meds that gave me when I was out did wonders for it.

I kept hacking at the wall alongside the other prisoners who looked just as miserable as I was. _I'm not a bloody prisoner, I'm a mercenary for crying out loud!_ I thought to myself. Suddenly the loudspeaker kicked on. "Attention all prisoners, you are all finished your shifts. Please proceed to the cafeteria."

I sighed in relief at that announcement. I didn't think they'd even feed us honestly.

I happily dropped the pickaxe, only to feel a smack onto my face. I looked up at a human guard. "Hey, pick that up and drop it off like you're supposed to, rat!" I barred my teeth at that comment, but kept my cool and picked up the pick and walked down the tunnels to a little building where all the prisoners were putting away their pickaxes. I went inside where several a bunch of shelves were located and put the pick up onto one and left to the elevator.

I looked down at my own feet, which were also sore from standing all the time. Rarely did I get a break. My eyes didn't cast a glance to any of the other's. Last thing I needed was more unnecessary attention to myself.

The elevator rose up to the surface, few talked. There were just as, if not more exhausted than me. When we got up to the surface, cold windy air and snow hit my face. I blocked it out of the way and saw it was dark out and snowstorming outside. Snow covered the entire ground now. The guards ushered us out.

I took a moment to stop and take in this sight I rarely ever see. I only got to see snow on the very few occasions I had to travel up north during the winter months with my squad to complete work that we had been given by some anonymous employer. I kneeled down and grabbed some snow off the ground and felt its softness with my bare hand before moving along.

We were led to a huge cafeteria where we all lined up to the actual cafeteria area to be served our food. I grabbed a tray and patiently waited. I got a nostalgic feeling that reminded me of my school years when I was a younger teenage jackal long ago.

After waiting probably half an hour, I was served a tray-ful of food with a bottle of water and I felt my stomach growl, aching for food to fill it. I never noticed how hungry I really was until the smell of fresh food it my nose. I picked a table that wasn't too crowded and sat down with a few other prisoners. They had given me two oranges, a bowl of soup and a few pieces of garlic break and I began to mow it down hungrily.

I finished the oranges and waited for the soup and bread to cool. The oranges tasted alright. I tapped my foot and grabbed a piece of garlic bread. I took a large bite of it, and to my surprise, it tasted really good too. I ate that piece and ate some of my soup.

It wasn't long until I ate everything. Despite the horrible treatment here, the food was actually quite good. I burped and sipped some water. I checked the time on the clock at the front which read 10:21 PM. "How long do lunches last here?" I asked.

"Forty-five minutes." The person sitting across from me said. He pulled two things out of his pocket, a pack of smokes and matches. "Anyone want a smoke?" He asked. Almost all of the prisoners at my table said yes and grabbed a cigarette from the box and match to light it.

"Sure, give me one too, it's been too long." I said. He gave me one of each. I put the smoke in my mouth and lit it with the match. I took a drag and nearly gagged. It tasted disgusting, but I guess this is what I'm stuck with for now. The other guys began having a conversation about this-and-that while I just kept to myself. I looked out the window next to us and saw some trucks arriving from the gate.

"Listen up!" Someone called, it was the warden at the front of the caf'. "If you hear your name, you are to get up and follow us." He announced and began calling names of prisoners. I was hoping he wasn't going to call mine. He finished without calling mine, luckily. Him and the guards took the called up prisoners outside. I watched them be loaded onto the trucks.

"What's that all about?" I asked.

"Occasionally, those trucks come and some of get loaded up into those trucks and take them somewhere. We don't know where, but anyone who gets on those trucks _never_ come back. Ever."

 **There you go, reviews please.**


	13. Office Meeting

**Well, isn't this unusual? I updated on a weekday! I forgot to mention this but I have some good news; I might be able to update more often from now on because I only have three classes in school now and I've been getting better sleep at night. Every second day I can leave school a class early, and I take small pills that help me sleep at night. The primary reasons why I update only once a week are my school and lack of sleep.**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot... THANK YOU FOR 11,000 VIEWS!**

 **Guest: Thanks, and don't worry, I have full intent on continuing and finishing the story.**

 **Guest: No spoilers! You'll find out the answers to your questions later on.**

Infinite's POV

I continued to watch, the trucks now pulling away from the lot and to the exit of the prisoner. I turned my heat towards my fellow prisoners. "So they don't come back?" I asked, slightly tilting my head in curiosity.

"Not one that went onto one of those trucks were ever saw again once they left this horrid place. Some say those trucks lead to freedom, but I am doubtful of that." The one sitting diagonally across from me. "This has been going on for several years." He stopped and continued to eat his food. I just kind of looked down in boredom.

"Maybe once I'm out, I'll find out the deal with those trucks. See where they go before heading home." I thought aloud. I heard some snickers from the table. I perked my head up. "What's so funny?" I asked, looking around in slight confusion before getting a little agitated. I'm not very fond of being laughed at.

"That's quite the big dream you have; getting out of here? _You. Wish._ " The sitting behind me chuckled. I turned around and looked at this snickering human.

"HEY!" I exclaimed, nearly shouting. "I already have a plan to get us all out. You won't be laughing when you're proven wrong." I explained and pointed a finger. I turned back around to my table, grumbling to myself. Everyone else seemed have ignored what I said and were talking about other things.

For the next fifteen minutes, towards the end of this late-night lunch, nothing really happened. That is until the warden returned back to the caf', and _he called my name._

Some anxiety swept over me. I thought the trucks already left. _Maybe the forgot about me somehow?_ I thought. Honestly, from what I've seen in this country alone I didn't want to get on one those trucks, probably because I know something bad will happen to me. Already enough has happened to me, and for what?

I felt sweaty, but came to my senses and got up. I looked up and he motioned for me to come. I walked through the aisles of tables and to the front. I stopped once there. "What?" I asked, looking much up at them. He straightened his tie.

"Don't be worried, Infinite. You aren't getting on any trucks tonight, but you are speaking with me about _important matters._ Come on." He explained to me. I felt relieved.

"You heard em', go." I heard one of those asshole guards that stomped on my tail earlier. I recognized the fox's voice. "Or I'll happily yank out some of that hair you have. I growled. He was NOT touching my hair, that's for sure. I decided to make that known to him. I turned around.

"It's one thing to stomp on my tail and threaten to cut it off, but yanking at my hair is something you'll seriously regret!" I snarled at him. That only earned me a smack to my face with his fist.

"Both if you, come!" I heard the warden shout from the doorway into the hall. We both stopped. I decided it was best to follow his order. I looked down at my feet as we walked along.

He took me to an upstairs section of the main building, a place normally prisoners weren't supposed to go. We arrived at a brown wooden door that had the warden's name on it, a name I definitely couldn't pronounce. I watched him fiddle with keys and unlock the door after finding the correct key and we entered.

The room was a very old-fashioned one, complete with a desk, bookshelves, cabinets, a computer and all of that.

"Trax, you stay and monitor the prisoners. This is a private conversation between only us."

"You don't want me even for simple protection, sir?" Trax asked scratching his head. "He could do something rash without guard supervision." I heard the human sigh and I stepped back, deciding to keep my trap shut. I wasn't about to be hit again.

"I have the emergency button in here for a reason! If something happens, you'll know."

"I understand, sir. I'll be on my way out." The fox left the room, closing the door.

"Now, onto _you._ " He stated, walking around the office with his hands behind his back.

"Well, what about me?" I asked, giving a questionable shrug. "Am I special or something?"

"Indeed you are. You may have noticed during your very short time here with us, we've been going easy on you. We even provided medical care for you when you injured your forehead, something that never happens here." He explained.

"But why exactly? People say I helped commit genocide or something like that. If that's true, then why?"

"That's the interesting case here, I was ordered by our dictator, Vyacheslav Dragovich, to specifically provide you with available necessities that no normal inmate would get." The warden explained.

"What's he want with me?" I asked once more.

"To meet you personally and make a deal with you. A deal far beyond me and even some of the government in this country. Dragovich has been eager to meet you after finding out you were transferred here from the United Federation, however because of other issues the meeting hasn't been able to take place yet until tonight."

"Oh, tonight? Ehm, alright." I honestly didn't want to get involved with higher-ups such as Dragovich. Especially since he's the one who's behind the evil of this country. "Can I refuse?" He shook his head.

"You have no choice but to leave and hear what he has to say. In approximately two hours, a helicopter will arrive here and pick you up. You'll be called once it arrives... in the meantime, shower up. Also, I know you've worked a day's work in the tunnels, so I'll have you do something else. What is something that needs to be done around here?"

I saw my opportunity and decided to take that chance. "Perhaps I can clean the basement?"

"Sure, you can definitely do that. I'll call two guards to escort you to your cell to shower." He said. I simply thanked him.

 _Tonight, there's no way in Hell am I going to that deal. Tonight, I'm getting the fuck out of here for good._

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	14. The Escape

**So, in my last note, I said to expect more updates weekly.**

 **Unfortunately, I ended up speaking to soon, because a day later the supposed spare I had was a glitch in the computer system. Now I have a stupid fitness class I have to do, and that's gonna drain my energy badly.**

 **Because of this, less updates will be going out, possibly only weekly again unfortunately. Anyways, onto this extra long chapter as a thank you to all the support I've gotten as of recent, primarily the 70 follows and 40+ reviews!**

Infinite's POV, fifteen minutes later

I finished shampooing my hair and scrubbing it clean from all the dirt. I had taken my time with the shower, because it's the first one I've had in a week. I rinsed off and reluctantly turned the shower off. _I honestly can stay in there all night if it weren't for this stupid meeting I was supposed to attend. Oh well, I value freedom more._ I thought.

I refused to step out from behind the covering tile wall of the shower. I don't need anyone peeking in at me right now.

The warden had been kind enough to also have given me a clean jumpsuit as well. Don't get me wrong, I still hate wearing the damn things, but I was forced to wear it anyway because of the rules and the cold temperatures, which _especially_ affected me for being a warm-weather guy who lives in a deserty region.

I dried off quickly and slipped into the suit and those poor excuses of "boots" on. It bothered me that my hair was sagging down completely. I'm used to gelling it a little bit after getting out of the shower back at home. Before I forgot, I went over to the bed of my cell and lifted the pillow up, revealing the charge Gadget gave me. I tucked it away in my jumpsuit.

I walked up to the bars of the cell and banged on them to get the guards' attention. "Hey!" I called out, looking out of them. There was a guard sitting on the railing of the catwalk off to the right. It was that cat guard from before that hurded us onto the trucks when we arrived off the ship to this shitty place. She was busy texting someone or doing something on her phone.

When she heard me banging on the bars and shouting, she hopped off the railing and came over to my cell. "Are you done?" She asked.

"All finished up." I responded. "You can take me to the basement now." She nodded in acknowledgment and took a ring of keys off her ultility belt and sifted through keys on it for a good minute before finding the correct key to my cell. The cat stood up on her toes to reach the keyhole of the cell and unlocked it with the key and slid the cell open.

"Come on, on you go." She commanded and motioned for me to leave. I left my cell without incident.

She walked me down some halls and stopped me at a door in one of the main hallways. The door itself looked old, dusty and untouched. On it read "BASEMENT." She opened up the door, which creaked open, revealing a stairwell that went down to a concrete floor. The cat poked me with her baton signaling me to get moving. "Cleaning supplies are already down there. They won't clean the basement by themselves." She said to me like a smartass.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I retorted and began walking down the steps. I felt a hand grip my hair and yank on it. I yelled out in pain.

"Look at me, filth!" She insulted and released her grip on me. I turned around and looked up at her from the top of the stairs, pointing at me with her baton. " _Just because_ Dragovich considers you something special doesn't mean I still won't be afraid to inflict pain onto you. You're lucky that I can't push you down these stairs and watch you crack your skull open."

"Sorry." I apologized, rubbing the strands of my hair that got pulled. I turned around and walked down the stairs. _Damn, that hurt._ I got to the bottom and coughed. There was a lot of dirt down here, dust, disorganized shelves... you name it. There was a mop and couple of other cleaning supplies there as well, like she said. I sighed and immediately got down to business.

One hour and fifteen minutes later

I was finishing up wiping down behind the hot water tanks, being careful to not burn myself by touching it. There was a little bit of dirt and grime back there, but a simple wipe up got it all. I crawled back out from behind and looked around at what I had accomplished. Sad all of it would be thrown away soon enough.

"What time is it?" I asked the cat guard who had been sitting on the stairs the entire time, playing games on her phone or whatever.

"Actually, it's almost about time for you to leave. The helicopter should be here now, but it must be the snow that's slowing it down." She replied. _Gotta plant this thing now before it's too late._ I realized. My heterochromic eyes scanned around for a suitable place to plant the bomb. They settled in on behind the old chest at the back. I looked back at the supervisor, who was right back to their phone.

 _Perfect._

I walked over to the chest and moved it a little so I could plant the bomb at the back. I looked at the guard again, who was still paying attention to her phone. I took it out and armed it, setting it for five minutes before placing it behind the chest out of her view. I stood up and wiped my hands. "I think I'm all done here." I announced.

She perked up and looked around at the now-clean basement. "Everything looks good. Come on out, you can head outside to the courtyard until your transport comes."

"Thanks." I said and both of us went up the stairs and shut the door. She led me to the outside courtyard, where it was still snowing and some prisoners were standing out in the cold. Obviously I wasn't gonna get a jacket.

I walked outside calmly and to the far wall that separated me from my imminent freedom. I laid against the wall by a guard standing at his post. I looked at the main building, which at any time now would hopefully blow to pieces.

I heard the sound of a helicopter approaching the prison. Sure enough I looked up and saw one of those Eastern military transport helicopters you'd see in a war movie; a Mil-Mi 8 helicopter bearing Shamarian military logos. It carefully began to land at the helipad. The loudspeaker came on calling my name to come up into the main building but I waited.

I heard a loud boom.

Then several explosions came from the inside of the building, followed by a few more which probably completely destroyed the inside of the building and everyone inside. Flames and other explosions erupted from the windows, with one poor bastard being launched out on fire.

The helicopter landing on top lost the tail from the explosions and crashed into another building. A few other explosions erupted from other building sites in the prison, but luckily not any of the cell blocks.

The guard next to me couldn't believe what he was witnessing. I took my opportunity and roundhouse kicked him in the face, effectively knocking the human unconscious. I went over to him and grabbed his gun. I saw the other prisoners also taking the same opportunity and began attacking their oppressors.

I dived behind a truck and saw some more panicked guards coming from the nearby stairwell that went onto the exterior wall. Before I could do anything, they were all gunned down by other prisoners that had also stolen weapons. I stepped out and thanked them.

I could see that on the top of the wall, there were a large amount of guards up there still. I decided not to go up there just yet.

Coming from a fenced off area, I saw two guards there. I didn't hesitate to put a bullet in each of them and proceed to that area, where a war between a large amount of guards and prisoners. All with guns shooting at eachother. I decided not to go there either.

I casted a glance back up at the top of the wall, where most of the guards up there were focusing on the prisoners just ahead of me. "Fuck it." I cursed to myself and using my impressive jumping and climbing skills which I haven't used in a _long_ time, got onto the top of the wall where an unsuspecting guard was. I surprised him by getting up there and pushing him straight off of the ledge and down below.

Before his friends had noticed, I made sure to take them out using the pistol and moved on, looking for a spot to jump down safely on the other side. As I did, for a split-second, I saw a bullet whiz by my face. I instinctively jumped back and look for the shooter, who was in one of those cheap wooden towers.

I took him out quickly and moved on and found a spot to jump down. "Infinite!" I heard someone call my name from behind. I spun around and saw Trax, that arctic fox from earlier. I aimed my gun at him.

"Just be smart and leave me alone, Trax! Or I'll kill you like I just did to your friends!" I threatened him with fierce facial expressions.

"You think that you can come here, and blow everything up and walk out unscathed? Huh!?" He shouted at me, with arms out.

"Yeah, I can actually!" I replied.

"Well, that's where you're wrong, Jack!" He began to walk calmly towards me. I pulled the trigger, only to hear that disappointing "click", signaling that the mag was empty. I heard Trax laugh and run towards me. He took out a large knife and jumped up and attempted to stab me in the forehead, but I managed to slide underneath him and dodge the attack.

I saw him look at me with a smug grin on his face. "You know, I'm gonna prove to Dragovich that every bit of potential he sees in you is incorrect!" He snapped at me and lunged again. I managed to dodge him again and counterattack by giving him a good smack to his face with the gun before throwing it away. I went to jump away, but he somehow the blade of his knife made contact with the bottom of my leg. I groaned in pain.

"You're nothing but worthless!" He laughed. Trax ran at me with his knife and attempted to stab it into me, but using my left hand I caught his attack and hit him in the face with another good punch, which stunned him quite a bit. I took this opportunity and followed up with a few more punches to his face and ending with a strong kick, which knocked him over.

I stomped on the fox's hand until he let go of his knife and I grabbed it and his shirt. I lifted him up and looked at his beaten face. "What was that about being worthless?" I asked him sternly, staring at my enemy down the eye. He didn't reply, but give me a look of hatred. "You're hardly a challenge. Maybe that's because I'm the Ultimate Mercenary." I said and and slit Trax's throat with his own knife.

I let go of him but kept the knife just in case. I decided not to waste anymore time here and jump down the other side of the wall to freedom. I carefully slid down it after jumping just so I don't injure my ankles. I hopped off and into the snow and ran as fast as I could towards the town that wasn't too far away.

I made it into the town, still hearing gunshots from the ablaze prison. "Hardware store, hardware store..." I said to myself and looked around for it.

I heard the sounds of a helicopter again, I knew it was bad news and hid behind a building, where two more military helicopters flew overhead and towards the prison. I sighed in relief and continued on.

I eventually found the hardware store two blocks away. I walked over to the alley next to it, where Gadget should be. I began to limp and notice the pain coming from my wound now. I groaned and continued walking to the alley and looked into it...

Only to find nothing there.

I could believe it.

 _That bastard better not have left me here to die!_

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews please.**


	15. Uncertain Truth

**I hope the cliffhanger wasn't too bad to deal with, anyway here you go.**

 **Oh, and be sure to send me birthday wishes, as mine is tomorrow!**

3rd person POV

 _"Why are you so concerned, doctor?" Asked the masked jackal. The older man sitting in his chair grumbled and stroked his moustache._

 _"It's Sonic... sooner or later he and that stupid wolf will show their ugly faces again. I'm afraid they'll do more damage to our forces." Eggman explained. Infinite just sighed and shook his head._

 _"This is the fourth time I've had to explain this to you. That rat was hardly a challenge when we first met in Sunset Heights, and I beat him again for the second time, and keep in mind you're also the reason he was beaten." Infinite explained, touching the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype on his chest and following up an adjustment to his metal mask._

 _The doctor gave an annoyed look. "I'm considering everything that's happened between him and me. He's managed to survive everything I threw at him! You should've taken that chance to end him." He slammed his first down on the armrest._

 _Infinite ignored Eggman's rant and looked away, crossing his arms. "You can complain all you want, Doctor. Both Sonics, that trembling child, all of the Resistance for that matter... will cease to exist soon enough." The jackal announced raising a finger. "But for now, I suppose I'll head out and choke the life out of some more who still dare to defend this world. Further implying that I am not weak!"_

 _Infinite began to walk away and leave, but was stopped by Eggman. "Wait!" He called. The masked one turned around._

 _"What is it?" He asked._

 _"I have a question I've been meaning to ask for awhile. You wanted to abandon your past 'weak' self?" The canine nodded._ _"Then why haven't you changed your name yet?" The older man asked, rubbing his chin. Infinite worked up a quick answer._

 _"Simple. My name may be the same, but the definition and meaning behind has completely changed ever since I've become something more than a weakling, so I see no reason to change it."_

Infinite's POV

I began to slowly open my eyes to a bright blinding light, that I had to shield with my hand. _Am I dead? Is this actually heaven this time or no?_

When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw that the light was coming in from a window with open shutters on it. I sat up and looked around. I was in a house of some sort... but way to small to be one. It hit me that I was in one of those campers vans. The interior smelled fresh and overall looking new. It wasn't all that decorated though.

I looked at myself. I had two blankets on me and that horrid prison jumpsuit was gone. I wasn't wearing any boots either and felt something wrapped around my leg. I tried to move it, but that only brought pain to the area. I still remember getting cut by Trax's knife, and how much that began to hurt by the time I made it to the alley.

Speaking of injuries, I rubbed my head and noticed the bandage that was wrapped around my head was gone. In fact, I didn't feel a cut or injury on my forehead, indicating that whatever meds they gave me when I was out did their job perfectly.

 _Did my Squad finally get me?_ I sincerely hoped so. Who else came and got me? Gadget? No, bastard left me to die in the freezing cold. I _will_ make sure to end him whenever I get the chance if that's what really happened. I still had that feeling of hopelessness in my mind from what I would assume the previous night, it made me shiver.

I pulled the blankets up to inspect my leg. It was covered in bandaging with a small bloodstain on it, but otherwise didn't look too bad.

I decided to man up, ignore the pain and get up. This little cut was nothing because I've had far worse injuries before, like when I nearly lost my eye sometime after I joined the squad that I now lead.

I stood up, but I had more trouble standing because of that injury. I put my hand against a counter for support and looked for some socks and shoes I could at least wear for the time being so I can leave. There were two pairs of boots, but no socks in the small room. _Ah, screw it._ I bit my lip answer decided to see who's here first.

Using my surroundings, I made my way to the back where a closed door was, presumably a bedroom next to a very small bathroom and closet. I reached the door and went to grab the knob, only for it to turn on it's own. I paused.

The door swung open by itself, and much to my surprise, that red wolf was there, clearly surprised to see me up. We made eye contact for what felt like a solid half an hour before either of us decided to say something.

I heard him clear his throat. "Well, you're finally up." He announced.

"You're lucky I have this injured leg, otherwise I would gut you like a fish." I said glaring. Gadget put his hands up in defence.

"Woah, what did I do to you? I've been helping!" He exclaimed, those yellow eyes behind the glasses showing a confused glow.

"You left me to die!" I shouted, pointing. I wasn't far from strangling him.

"You've got this wrong. Let me explain." He told me.

"Fine, talk!" He cleared his throat once more.

"I never left you, I just didn't expect you to break out the same day I gave you that bomb. I went out to grab food and all that when you were breaking out. When I came back I found you in that alleyway passed out and going hypothermic." The red wolf explained. I backed down off of him.

"Fine, you've bought yourself time." I growled. "So, where am I exactly?" I heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"In my RV. Probably about two hundred miles from your prison, been trying to get out of this wretched place." He said. I saw him cast a look to my injury. "I'm no doctor, but you should really stay off that. Go sit on your bed." I took his advice and sat back down onto my bed, albeit carefully.

"Well, now that I'm here, _cut the shit._ Tell me what's happened. Why does everyone hate me?!"

"I'll tell you, but I can't guarantee you'll believe what I have to say, but it's the truth." I saw him pause for a moment and continue. "About nine months ago, Eggman attacked Sunset Heights, the city I live in. Sonic came to stop him, but that's when you showed up. Using this prototype of a gemstone called the 'Phantom Ruby', you beat Sonic and that's when a worldwide war started between us and you and Eggman."

"Hold up, why would I be helping someone like him?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I have no idea of what happened to you, or more whatever else _Eggman_ did to you. All I know is that the Ruby had something to do with it, and caused to to turn into that... thing, that masked monster..." Gadget stopped and caught his breath. "So anyways, you... no, that thing was Eggman's right hand man who wasn't afraid to kill, kill, and kill. We eventually stopped it six months later, where Sonic and I beat it. And then it wasn't an hour later you came down from one of Eggman's towers stumbling out confused."

 **Not a perfect end to a chapter, but oh well. It's midnight and I should get some sleep, and be sure to send me birthday wishes!**


	16. Further Explanation

**I'm feeling generous today, and thanks for the bday wishes! This year was definitely better than last year.**

 **Guest: No problem, and thanks! I did have fun.**

 **SunSera: Wow... that's a big and appreciatable review! Well, yeah, Infinite didn't have much of a background, but it's quite interesting regardless. This story will go into headcanon backgrounds for him. About the Forces rewrites, I agree. I dislike them considering they're repetitive and the overall idea is getting unoriginal. I'd too rather read a post Forces story much more than a rewrite. Thank you, thank you and thank you! I know the chapter was short and uninteresting, but those are to be expected in all stories. How will Infinite react? Well, you'll find out and finally you'll also find out their goals as well.**

3rd person POV

Infinite didn't know if Gadget was telling the truth. To him, it seemed so far off for the man he was. Why _would_ he side with Eggman? The jackal didn't like the old scientist at all, and would happily hunt the latter down for money. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" He asked, looking up at the young adult red wolf.

"I was one of the primary reasons the war was won. I experienced all the horrors for myself, and you could ask others. They would say the same thing. Whatever that happened to you, whatever that happened to your mind... it definitely wasn't right. I've heard rumours that Shadow ..." _That name._ He thought. Upon hearing it, Infinite felt disturbed, agitated. He didn't know why. The squad leader clutched his head, rubbing it. "You okay? Did you hear what I said?" Gadget said, snapping him out of his train of thought and emotions.

"Huh, what were you saying?" He asked. "I was just thinking... that's all."

"It's fine." Gadget replied. "So anyways, I've heard many rumours that Shadow The Hedgehog was involved in you becoming that monster. I have no clue if it's true or not, but I do know that it had a grudge against him for whatever reason." He explained.

Infinite shuffled a little bit. "Alright, but I want to ask you one last thing." He said, putting a hand out and looking away. "If you're apart of this so called "Resistance" that was created to fight Eggman and me, or well, _it,_ then why are you so determined to save me? Why not just kill me here and now?" Gadget sighed.

"When I first saw you stumble out of the tower confused, not even knowing what was happening... you acted completely different and I knew that you weren't that evil monster, and when I saw my own literally beat you almost to a bloody pulp, I knew that it was severely unfair against you. I don't believe that you should be prosecuted for something that I would assume that you had no control over." He said, looking down. Infinite just gave a blank stare.

"Didn't you tell the higher-ups what you thought?" Infinite asked, returning his gaze to Gadget.

"I did. I told Knuckles and even Sonic himself that you definitely weren't the same, but they must've thought I went crazy. Both dismissed what I said and that you were playing some sort of act that was fooling me." He paused and put a finger out. "There are some things in the Resistance I don't agree with. Knuckles being leader for one. Don't get me wrong, we saved the world and all that but still."

"I suppose that makes some sense then."

"But finally, I don't want to see anymore suffering. I've seen enough already and I believe in second chances, and that you deserve one, which is why I'm here." Infinite opened his mouth to speak.

"Is that all?" He nodded.

"We should get moving. I've stocked up on supplies and clothes for the cold weather. I'll go get yours." Gadget turned and left the main area and into his own room. He took a paper bag with some clothes in it and a white cardboard box with plastic wrapping on it. He returned to his new friend. "Here. Catch!" The wolf tossed the bag and box to the jackal. He opened up the bag to find some winter clothing, a thick grey shirt, some jeans and some other winter clothing stuff.

He put them down onto his bed and grabbed the box. Infinite grunted as he tried to take off the plastic wrapping to no avail. Gadget couldn't help but laugh. "Need help?" He asked. "I've got longer nails." Infinite gave him the box. Gadget was easily able to take off the wrapping and handed the box back.

Infinite opened it up to find a nice black and red winter jacket. He took it out and examined it. "Nice." He thanked and tossed it aside. Inside the box was also a black leather jacket that had red on the inside. "Thanks, Gadget." He thanked.

"That's for when we get to Spagonia country. It'll be a little warmer there." He said. Infinite tossed it too aside.

"We're going to Spagonia?" He asked.

"Better there than here." Infinite nodded in agreement. He took one last peek in the box to take out something else, a much smaller object and looked surprised at it.

It was his old white scarf he always wore. "You dropped that back there." Gadget said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Damn, I honestly thought I'd have to get a new one. Thanks, I really appreciate it." Infinite said and put his scarf back on. "I'll go get changed. In the meanwhile I need to use the bathroom." Infinite struggled to get up, but Gadget helped him up.

"Obviously, there's no running water. You'll have to go outside for the time being, so go get changed. We can't stay here forever."

"Ah, whatever. I will."

Resistance HQ, United Federation

A young teenage blue dog ran through the halls of the base in a hurry, gasping for air. He needed to find Knuckles immediately. "Out of the way, move!" He shouted as he ran by people in his way.

He continued running until he found the main battle room, where Knuckles was busy talking to Tails about the reconstruction of the world's progress. The young fox and echidna continued to chat along until the metallic door opened up, revealing the blue panting dog. "Sir!" He called.

"Woah there buddy, take it easy. You excited to see us or somethin'?" The red one asked.

"Not really, I just have very, very bad news coming from the East." The smiles on their faces went away quick.

"What happened? Did Eggman somehow get out of Null Space?" Tails asked. The boy shook his head.

"Nope, I've gotten confirmation that a prison in Shamar, specifically the one that holds Infinite, it's... um... well, there was a huge prison break last night. A lot of prisoners escaped, and Infinite is confirmed to be one of them!" Neither of them could believe what they had just heard.

"Please tell me you're joking." Knuckles pleaded.

"No sir." The dog said, shaking his head.

"What?!" Tails shouted in disbelief.. "This isn't good... should we send Sonic to deal with him?" He asked.

"No, I don't think it's really necessary, Tails. Infinite is pretty weak without his stupid jewel, so I'll send a Resistance team to deal with him. Besides, Sonic has better things to do than deal with him, but we will tell him though."

 **Thoughts?**


	17. Unfortunate Memories

**It was my initial goal to update yesterday, but for whatever reason this site was having a stroke and constantly having technological errors. Basically, I couldn't click on something without it redirecting to a 503 error. Hopefully I'm not the only one who experienced that.**

 **Huge shoutout to a good friend of mine, AvengerPinkKunoichi. She is a really good friend of mine on here and we like to collaborate on story ideas sometimes. If you could at least check her profile out, that would be appreciated! She also has a DeviantArt account and she draws good Sonic art despite it being traditional.**

 **Oh, and we recently hit 13k views! Thanks a lot!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you are.**

Gadget's POV

We both had gotten changed into our winter clothing. I was wearing a black shirt, some grey cargo pants I had recently bought, and grey wool gloves. Infinite didn't seem to mind wearing the clothes I got him, which was nice. He actually really seemed to appreciate it. Most of us really dislike wearing any kind of clothing other than our gloves and shoes, but I guess we're exceptions in our society.

I put on my very special green military jacket, slipped on my waterproof winter boots and went outside. I wanted to check the surroundings out so that no enemies were around. I walked around in the recently placed snow on the ground from the recent snowstorm this part of the country had. I ended up parking by behind an old destroyed motel to take a brief nap.

I looked around from behind the RV, down the road, to anywhere. There was barely any traffic on the road, and the only traffic there was, was just the regular civilian car, and not a military vehicle of some kind thankfully.

Infinite had just told me that supposedly the dictator of this country, one responsible for a lot of bad things in their time, wanted to see him personally for some sort of deal. That really raised flags for me, knowing that now we're being pursued and that getting out of this place won't be easy as I thought.

I walked back to the RV and went inside. "Did you see anything?" Infinite asked once I got inside. I shook my head and wiped fog off my glasses.

"We aren't too far out from the border. I think we can make it there without an issue." I said. "That being said, we should move." I walked over to the driver's area and started it up. I heard my new friend doing his best to walk over here and sit in the passenger seat.

"Speaking of which," He raised a finger. "What are you gonna do once we're there?" He asked me. I paused for a moment.

"Um... I was thinking of getting you to a secluded spot somewhere where you can live for the time being while I head back to my home in Sunset Heights." I explained.

"You realize I have a life too, right!? I have a home there as well, and my squad..." Infinite said. Obviously he was getting agitated, but _squad? What squad?_ I thought. I looked at him intently.

"It's really best you don't go back there for the next while. The U.F is still a heavy Resistance-controlled country, and it's where Sonic's team is. You'll be hunted down and killed within the next few days. Two weeks maximum." He just put his head down on the dash.

" _I need to find my squad._ " I heard him grumble. _"I need to make sure they're okay." There he goes with the 'squad' thing again._ I sighed and worked up a response. I closed my eyes and spoke.

"If you really, really, want to, then I can't stop you. I just don't want anyone else to die or get hurt, especially after seeing what's happened to you. I'm worried, that's all. Isn't it human and anthro nature to care about eachother?" I heard him sigh a very disappointed sigh.

"That's my damn point, Gadget." I watch him lift his head off the dash and look at me. "Know what, we're not solving anything by arguing. The only thing you're accomplishing is getting me closer and closer to becoming pissed off!" He growled at me and pointed at me. " _And you_ _really, really, don't want to see me pissed off."_

I found myself slouching back away from him. "Sorry." I apologized to him and drove us out and back onto the main road.

For the next while we continued to drive, not saying a word to eachother. I had gotten curious about who this squad was that he really cared about, but I figured it was best that I kept it to myself. Infinite was in a bad mood already. I didn't want to push it anymore.

I eventually had to stop the vehicle. To stop and think before I could focus on the road. "Why are you stopping?" I heard the jackal next to me ask. "To argue with me more?"

"No, I just need to stop and think, that's all." I replied, I took my glasses off and began rubbing my eyes.

"Come on, we really need to get going." I heard him say in a rushed and annoyed tone of voice. I ignored him. "I'm not being captured again! Hurry up with whatever you're doing!" I ignored him again. He seemed to stop talking briefly.

"Your dishwasher of a mom can drive faster than you, go!"

 _I hope I did not just hear that right._

"What did you say?" I asked sternly, not looking at him.

"Your mom, who does nothing but wash dishes is better at driving that you." I slammed my hands against the steering column. In my peripheral vision, I saw him jump unexpectedly. I looked at him and stared angrily. I can't believe he just had the nerve to say that around me.

"You don't talk about my parents that way, especially my momma! They were killed and laughed at by damn aliens, and I saw it for myself! They were killed for nothing, so don't talk about my damn parents like that! I won't hesitate to leave you here. Hell, maybe I should've left you to die in that prison."

I looked back at briefly and saw an apologetic and uncertain look in those two different coloured eyes. I rested my head down on the wheel and began to stop and cry as the sad memories of my late parents came back to haunt me once again.

Infinite's POV

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Gadget, look, I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't think I was gonna hurt you this bad emotionally. I didn't know about your parents, it was my mistake. I'm really sorry, okay?" I meant that wholeheartedly. Gadget was the only person besides my own squad that I could trust now, and because of my stupidity I could end up losing him and being thrown into the ditch.

He continued to sob as I did my best to comfort him. "Go away." I heard him say.

"I understand what you went through, Gadget. You really should've just told me beforehand."

"You don't know anything..." I heard the wolf sob. I put an arm around him.

"I know how you feel. I've had a really bad experience myself before, and it's one I hate to remember too. I lost five members in my squad because of betrayal and corruption. I know how you feel."

 **Reviews please.**


	18. Ambush

**So glad the site has fixed its issues.**

 **Guest and Guest: Gadget has a bit of a sad background, so indeed sad him.**

Infinite's POV, 20 minutes later

The whole trip was put on temporary hold until Gadget had calmed down. I know I'm a dick sometimes, but it hurt me seeing someone trying to help and get emotionally struck. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, but I suppose it's apart of my personality so I couldn't help it.

I had to reassure him as if he were one of my own squadmates until he felt better. I know I can't lose the only person that I can depend on at the moment, at least until I find my squad because it's become clear to me that they're not coming. Probably have no idea where I am and are hopefully worried.

Speaking of which, I'm curious about how they're doing, but I know they'll be fine. Leo has always been my trusty steed when it came to me being unable to lead the squad. I know I can trust him to do well.

We were on the road again shortly after Gadget had his emotional breakdown. To my surprise, he listened to me and accepted my apology. He did say after all, that he believes in second chances. Best I don't ruin that last chance.

We didn't say much as we drove along the almost never-ending road through the snow covered land.

I looked through the window as we entered an almost abandoned looking small suburban area in the middle of nowhere. I was told this was the town closest to the border to Spagonia. There wasn't any traffic strangely. Hell, not even the occasional pedestrian. "Must be in the abandoned part of town." I thought aloud.

"Yeah..." I heard Gadget reply. "Something seems off about it."

"I'm sure we're fine, we're way far off from where they're probably looking. Just keep driving." I looked at him, only to see that concerned expression in those yellow eyes. I knew he had a really bad feeling about something, and I don't blame him. It seemed fishy to me as well.

We kept driving through this boring place. I was thinking of getting some more shut-eye. I'd love to take this opportunity and get some more sleep in and enjoy it while it lasts.

I closed my eyes and waited for my mind to take me away and into dreams or total darkness. However, that was cut short fast when I heard Gadget shout something in worry. I opened my eyes, alert and ready, just to see a military truck slam into us.

For the next few moments, it was just loud banging, crashing and almost flying through the air if it weren't for the seatbelt. The RV continued to roll until crashing into something. I groaned in pain and looked over to my friend, who was luckily conscious and searching for their glasses until he found it. "Hurry, lets go!" I shouted. We took off our belts and got out, disoriented.

I saw several soldiers dressed in white uniforms with guns pointed our way. Way too many for either of us to deal with unarmed. _Shamarian soldiers. Damn, I spoke too soon._

We dived behind the now wrecked RV expecting gunshots to ring out towards us. I looked up and saw that we had crashed into an old worn down office building of some sort. I looked back at Gadget, who now had a huge crack in the left lens of his glasses. "You okay?" I heard him ask.

"I'm fine, can you climb?!" I asked.

"Yes, yes!" He replied.

"Climb up and into the building, quick!" I urged. I jumped up using my impressive jump onto one of the second story windows and proceeded to the fifth floor and climbed through the window. It was then I heard gunshots from outside. _Oh no..._ I thought. I hope Gadget didn't just get shot.

At that moment, he clumsily climbed through the window. He got up. "Did you get shot?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, thankfully." He paused. "Mind telling me your plan here?" He asked.

"We might be able to take them on in this building. We can get a surprise advantage on them and take them out one by one." I explained.

"You good with guns?"

"Guns aren't my most preferred weapon to use, but I'm pretty good with them, yeah." I explained. We both hid in a room and waited for them to come. This was gonna be a walk in the park for me.

I heard the soldiers on the bottom floor, shouting orders to eachother. It wasn't long until a soldier came in through the door. That's when I lunged at him from behind and gave a powerful punch to the face before they could react. I took his combat knife and plunged it into his throat.

I took his upgraded AK-47 modified for military use, and held it close. "Take his sidearm!" I hissed and peeked around the corner to see more human soldiers. I didn't hesitate to fire at them down the hall. I managed to hit and kill about two before the others three found cover in the other rooms.

They quickly returned fire and I ducked back. We were pinned down. When I looked back, Gadget wasn't there for some reason. I then heard the pained grunts from the soldiers and a few gunshots. I looked down the hall once more to see Gadget was there with the bodies of the soldiers on the ground. I gave him an impressed look. He knew how to fight.

I stepped out to join him, only for a sudden kick to the back, which sent me flying right at him and my gun to fly to the other side of the hall where I couldn't reach.

I groaned in pain and got up, rubbing my back as I looked to see an anthro soldier, whom I couldn't distinguish the species because of the face mask. I gave a look of hatred and we both charged at them. They dodged our attack by jumping over us impressively. I looked back at gave a nice hit to their face.

That's when I saw a combat knife come out. The anthro attempted to lunge that knife into my skull in which I grabbed their wrist before they could do. They didn't let up and continued trying.

I countered the attack by letting myself fall to the floor and kicking them in the stomach, which stunned the soldier. Suddenly I heard a gunshot and the next thing I knew, I saw their body fall to the ground. I heard Gadget rush over and help me up.

"We can't keep this up forever. We should leave." He suggested. From the room next to us, three of these powered anthro soldiers came right through the windows.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." They objected to Gadget's statement.

One one of these guys were tough, but three was something I wasn't sure if we could handle ourselves. I saw Gadget literally do a homing attack on one of them, throwing them away. "So be it." I heard one of the other two say.

For the next few moments, it was pure pain and disorientation for the both of us. The limited space of the hall was a disadvantage to us both. The soldiers managed to homing attack back, which was something we couldn't avoid. The attacks hurt us bad both. When we went to get up, other soldiers came in and subdued and handcuffed us.

"Call in command, we have both subjects in custody. We will be awaiting air transport, over."

 _I can't believe this._

 **Stay tuned folks. I want reviews.**


	19. An Unexpected Save

**SunSera: Gadget's friends are just people he knew around in the Resistance. Are the soldiers Resistance? Not necessarily. The Resistance want him dead. I just update randomly now whenever I can. I've had several days off school for the past two weeks which is why I've been pumping out updates. Gadget lost his grappling hook at the airport. It was something he wasn't allowed to have during the flight. Presumably Sonic was tortured as hinted in the game, despite not having any signs of it. I'll probably make an explanation to that in another chapter. Sonic is doing fine, he was pretty exhausted after the war and is taking a vacation to the warm Southern regions of the Earth below the United Federation. For all others, they're all fine and recovering as well. As for GUN, you'll find out about them later. Wispons are featured in the very beginning of the story, and the weapons were recalled and recycled as the Resistance don't have a use for them anymore. I don't have any theories or headcanons regarding the Ruby. Oh, and Mobius? The game canon takes place on Earth, not Mobius. Don't confuse the Archie canon for the Game canon, as they're completely different.**

 **Okay, that was a lot of questions that took up space. If you could, can you just make an account so answering won't take up that much space?**

Gadget's POV

So much for Infinite's plan. Here we are, surrounded by these evil people and waiting to be taken to one of those prison camps. Absolutely great. There was no hope for us now. I'm sure they'll kill me first.

We sat on our knees on the frozen floor, handcuffed and waiting for their helicopter to come get us. I looked over at my jackal friend, who wasn't happy either. In fact, he didn't look angry, but hopeless. I felt the same way. I seriously can't believe all my work, was for _nothing._ All of it, gone now that we're captured.

The soldiers talked amongst us. I kept my head low, not needing unnecessary attention or another crack to my glasses. Matter of fact, my glasses were fogging up again, so I couldn't see just as if I didn't have them on at all, but we didn't need to do anything to get mocked, especially by the guys that took us both down.

It surprised me that Infinite wasn't as great fighting than I originally thought. Then again, I only really know his evil self who depended on the Phantom Ruby to do anything, really. I always thought even without that, he'd still be a tough fighter. I must've thought wrong.

 _Please, someone, anyone who's watching, come save us from this. Sonic? Anyone? No, I can't depend on him. Not with Infinite here._ I thought and prayed.

At that moment, I heard explosions going off outside. Instinctively we both looked up, the soldiers turned around confused and took up defensive positions. I got ready to dash to cover as well.

"Unknown hostiles attacking the building!" Someone shouted. Then, that's when a lot of gunfire rang out throughout the building. Down in the other side of the hall, there were people dressed in white, black and red that began shooting at the soldiers by us and killing a few. I took this opportunity and got up. Using my legs, I kicked the anthro soldier in his unsuspecting face, knocking them out. We took out the others only using our legs.

"Get the key!" I hissed. Infinite did his best to get the handcuff key from the soldier that cuffed us. "Hurry!"

"I got it." Because of the poor design of the handcuffs, he was able to unlock the cuffs and free himself. He then unlocked mine as well. I peeked around the corner and saw those other soldiers coming down the hall towards us.

"They're coming." I whispered. We got ready and when they came around the corner, we both attacked the small group of human soldiers. A few simple powerful punches and kicks took them down.

I looked down at their unconscious bodies to find an armband on them that had the Resistance logo on it. _Oh, no. Oh, no._ I thought worried. "What's wrong?" My friend asked me from behind.

"These guys are from the Resistance." I said.

"So, someone talked, huh?"

"Yeah. We need to leave and be very careful. It wouldn't surprise me that they had spies set up to specifically watch you. Whatever, lets go!" We checked down the hall, to see no one. We got to the other side and began walking down the stairs, very wary of gunfire.

As we got down further levels, I noticed that there were significantly more bodies of Resistance members than Shamarian soldiers. These guys are obviously no soldiers. It made me feel sad. The war and killing should be over. "I need to grab some stuff from the RV before we leave." I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked at Infinite.

"Unless it's money, forget it. We'll get shot!" He hissed at me. "While they're distracted, lets jump out the window and take a car from across the street." I decided on just agreeing with him instead of arguing. There wasn't any time for it now.

We went over to an old office room An did kicked the window pane out. Carefully, I jumped out while Infinite carefully transcended down, being wary of his leg. We made a run for it, hoping not to get shot in the process. I looked back behind me, to see Infinite running a little slower, but I made sure to keep an eye on him.

I didn't even notice how much we were both panting and nervous. He came up to the driver's side of the car and wasn't afraid to open up the unlocked door and get inside. I got into the passenger seat next to him. "This is stealing..." I thought aloud.

"Gadget, all due respect, I don't fucking care right now. I ain't going back there to rot!" He hotwired the car like a criminal and we were soon moving. He was obviously worried, and I didn't blame him. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Border, just get us out of the area fast. I'll direct you. It isn't too far out." I explained. He didn't hesitate to step on the gas and ignore speeding limits throughout this abandoned town. Once we were out of the area, I began directing him out of the town and to the border crossing.

The guards there closed the gate and waved at us, telling us to stop immediately when Infinite did literally the opposite and speed up. I watched the guards jump out of the way as we blew by them and through the gate, and into the country of Spagonia. I let out a sigh of relief.

We continued down the road for a bit, until Infinite pulled the car over. We both laughed at eachother for a moment. We had just escaped almost certain imprisonment and death in what could be considered one of the worst countries in the world. We were safe... for now.

 **Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it?**


	20. Orders

**This marks the 20th chapter into the story! Congrats me for not abandoning this story, but I guess that's all thanks to you guys! We reached sixty reviews and we're almost at sixty favourites, you guys are awesome!**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **Now, there is a poll on my profile regarding the story that I want everyone to check up apon reading this. It's basically asking you if I should start the actual Infidget shipping a little early, even though it may not make a lot of sense to some people for Infinite and Gadget to get together that early despite not knowing eachother very long.**

 **I'll wait until I get at least 20 votes on one answer, and make the final decision.**

 **Anyway, that's all I need to say.**

 **SunSera: You must really like my story if you constantly come back to it! I appreciate your reviews, what you say is quite encouraging, like making my plot work with Forces' storyline, etc.**

 **Guest: Who knows, maybe they can run forever. You'll have to see.**

6:32 AM, November 12th. The next day. At Resistance HQ

"Are you sure it's the right dude?" A famous blue hedgehog on a large screen asked, with an eye ridge up.

"More than certain, Sonic." Knuckles replied, annoyed with the current news he had gotten just a few minutes ago. "I have the report, Infinite did in fact escape that prison with possibly an unknown accomplice who's been making way for the border. No idea what his intentions are, but I'm not taking chances with him."

Sonic scratched his head. "Well, hey, he shouldn't be much of a challenge since the Ruby prototype on em' is gone and now destroyed. Keep in mind I'm exhausted not really into fighting after what's happened this past year." The echina sighed.

"Yeah, but..." He closed his eyes. "We lost contact with that team that went cross border. I just wanna express my concerns that he might be still more dangerous than we think." He replied.

"I gotcha." Sonic said with a thumbs up. "If somethin' really, really bad happens, then I'll do something about him, or just Shadow. Edgy beat Infinite before, right?" The blue one asked.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to GUN. You go relax." Knuckles said with a smile.

"Alright peace!" The video connection between the two disconnected. Knuckles put his hands on the table and sighed again. He went over to the computer and began typing on it, before another video connection began securing itself on screen. It was answered by a GUN soldier.

"Morning, sir." The soldier said with a salute.

"Hey, can you get me video clearance with Colonel Blaxton? I need to speak with him on an important matter." Knuckles asked.

"Right away." The soldier began typing on their computer and the video connection changed to a dark red hedgehog bearing a few scars and wearing a grey digitalized camo uniform.

"You called, Knuckles?" He asked.

"Colonel, I need to ask you something on a very important matter." The red one asked, making hand movements as he spoke.

"And what would that be?" The Colonel crosses their arms, looking at the camera.

"What's the status of GUN as a whole? Something has come up recently."

"We have close to 20,000 troops. We've been getting plenty of new recruits and old soldiers rejoining the team. Ten thousand of those are located here in the U.F, and the other ten in Spagonia, who will be split up and sent to other countries within the next six months. The arsenal is still quite... well, cheap as you'd call it. Our budget has only limited us to building fleets of basic technology, such as helicopters, boats, etc. for the time being." The battle-worn hedgehog replied.

"Alright." Knuckles said. "So the reformation is going well. I'm glad to hear that." He replied with a smile. The one onscreen just gave an annoyed look.

"What are you calling me for, exactly?" He asked. Knuckles lowered his head.

"Infinite escaped from the prison we sent him to three months ago." Blaxton looked around, and back at the camera as if to say 'What's the point you're getting at here?'

"Why would he be a concern to us? He's nothing without the Ruby. In that country, he'll be dead soon enough." The Colonel replied. Knuckles shook his head.

"I sent a Resistance team to deal with him. Apon reaching Infinite's location, we lost complete contact with the thirty or so men that were sent over. And I mean I haven't heard a thing. I know he's heading to Spagonia with more bad intentions and that he may be still dangerous, so I'm simply asking you to get some troops out to the eastern part of the country and go looking for him."

Blaxton finally gave in. "Fine. I'll get a few bases set up in Redherden City and small units of soldiers to scrub the area for him. What is he, a capture order?" He asked.

"No..." The red one shook his head and crossed his arms. "I already basically gave him a second chance at living by sending him to that prison and well, _he blew it._ I want him to be put down. I don't care how you do it, just make sure he's gone for good."

 **A bit of a shorter chapter today, but stay tuned until the weekend. If you're curious, Redherden City is a fictional city made by me in the Sonic universe. It's located in the far East of Spagonia, about 300 miles from the border. Blaxton is a new character I made as well, he's the new head of GUN after it was completely obliterated during the war.**


	21. Morning

**Well, did I really scare you all? I know I scared poor Guest. I promise not to do that again, my dudes. Oh, and get voting already! I'll be closing the poll on Thursday.**

 **Also, I'm confused regarding a few people in the review section. Why did you click on this story if you didn't come for the shipping as well? I gave warnings and heads-ups on the first chapter.**

 **Guest: I did that last year, and one thing I realized is that the joke would've been too obvious. I do plan on making a joke story on my most hated ship. (Which happens to be Sonadow. YES, I said that. I hate that ship unironically for a number of reasons.)**

Gadget's POV

My eyes shot open as I heard screaming. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything until the car light went on. I rubbed my eyes and even though I didn't have my glasses, I saw Infinite clutching his chest and breathing heavily in the driver's seat next to me, so I relaxed and felt around the dash for my glasses case. When I did, I opened it up and put my now cracked glasses on.

It was then that he just noticed me there and nearly jumped. I eyed him strangely. "Are you okay?" I asked. "You just sounded as if you broke all ten of your toes at once." I saw him rub his eyes and relax to, apon realizing it was just me.

"Oh, sorry. I just... had a bad dream. That's all. Been getting those recently." He replied. I got out my phone from my pocket and checked the time, which read 6:45AM.

"We slept in a bit. Oh well." I unlocked the car door on my side and got out.

"Where are you going?" I heard Infinite ask curiously.

"I'm just stretching. I'm all cramped from sitting in a car all morning." I said and simply stretched out my legs and looked around. Earlier in the late evening, we decided to stop and park behind an old abandoned gas station on the side of the road to get a nap's worth in. I didn't think we'd end up sleeping in this late, but ah, oh well. I like sleeping. If it weren't for college I'd do it more.

I finished with my simple stretches and got back inside and away from the cold air. "Are you awake enough to drive?" I asked. My friend looked back at me.

"I _just_ got up! Give a minute at least." He told me.

We ended up sitting there waking up for the next five minutes. We were also going on empty stomachs because of what happened the previous day, and we hadn't stopped anywhere else for food yet. It wasn't on our minds after we had made our great escape.

"I can drive if you want." I offered.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry. Let's go." He said and started up the car, which was also going on half-tank. A pit stop was definitely needed.

For the next two hours, we made our quick stop and I bought some simple things to eat. You can't exactly have a complex homemade dinner in a car. Well, I guess it's possible, but who would want to do that? We drove further and further west into the country and towards the city, where we would make our plans afterward. Infinite often told me that he had to go to the U.F to go see his squad, which I'm guessing is his term for family. I told him we'd make the plans if possible.

As we drove along, there was less and less snow on the roads and fields. Almost to the point where there were none and outside felt like normal fall temperature back at home in Sunset Heights. It reminded me of such.

We passed by a sign at the base of a hill that said "REDHERDEN CITY 10KM AWAY". We took note and drove up the lonely dark road through the hills. I looked up at the now slowly becoming-dawn sky. As I did, I saw a curious sight.

There were a couple of military helicopters flying around above us and to wherever locations. I thought nothing of it.

Then we drove up the final hill, and saw the city in all it's glory. I truly never thought I'd see Redherden for myself, but I thought wrong. Infinite stopped the car and we both took a look at it. "They did a good job repairing this place." I thought aloud.

"I guess so." We took in the sight for a little bit more before continuing on.

Unknown location, Shamar City

In the dark, creeping shadows that covered a simple office with a polished wooden desk. On that desk, were a few novelty items from the country, or it's former surrounding neighbors that cease to exist. You could consider them war trophies.

Sitting at that desk, was an old aged man easily in his sixties looking at his computer.

This man was not pleased of current events that have been happening in his country. First, Infinite, someone who had assisted in Eggman's invasion of the world nine months ago, for unknown reasons, declined the deal in the jackal's own way by breaking out of the prison and killing many guards in the process. Not to mention how many prisoners also had escaped.

Secondly, Infinite has gotten away again from one of the capture teams sent in to capture both him and his wolf friend. But the most disturbing part to the man, was the fact that a Resistance illegally crossed into the country and attacked that captured team, and killed twelve soldiers. Even though it wasn't a high number, it was still unacceptable. He considered it an _act of war._

The old man picked up the telephone on his desk and dialed a number. "Yes? Call a meeting with my commanders, if you would. I need to discuss with them about the attack and possible threat that will not go unnoticed. I believe it's time that these vermin shall be eradicated from existence. Also, I need a status report on Project NECORAVUS."

 **Reviews please and thank you.**


	22. Entering Redherden

**I'm surprising myself by updating this often nowadays. Before it was just once a week...**

 **Guest: Well, okay, and war is pretty much unavoidable here and I suppose Gadget might get in a little of trouble if he gets caught. Oh, and thank you for reviewing.**

 **Alex: Huh, another lengthy review. I will say that the Resistance has already gotten rid of their weapons seeing how they don't have a use for them anymore, but don't worry. GUN's there, and if the war really does break out it may or may not be a good idea for our duo to stick around and help out despite what's happened. Yes, the old man happens to be Dragovich.**

 **SunSera: I don't just dislike Sonadow, I happen to really hate it. My most disliked ship and at least you're understanding about it. Infinite didn't necessarily have a bad dream, more or so one of those unconscious memories he's unaware of having, and you think I'm telling you what the project is? No, you can wait.**

3rd person POV

The canine duo slowly drove into the city, observing the wonderful sights that not everyone could experience for themselves. Gadget couldn't help but look around at the old architecture of some buildings that have been probably standing since the 1800s. Architecture was another thing the wolf had been interested in for a part of his life.

"Gadget." Infinite suddenly said.

"What?" The wolf replied.

"Considering we're in an area where there are people I have to avoid, I'm not gonna take the obvious route." The red being raised an eye ridge.

"You can take the alley if you really want. These streets aren't actually that bad from what I can tell." He replied. Infinite pulled into an alley and turned the car off.

"No, I think it's better taking high ground." The jackal replied. "At least nobody will see me. Didn't you say I have to stay hidden?" They both got out.

"That's true. Until you get your appearance changed and all that." Infinite didn't believe what his only friend just said. He gave an 'are you retarded?' look.

"You think I'm cutting this hair?" He asked, pointing at one of the large white strands on the back of his head and began to stroke it carefully while giving Gadget a glare.

"Probably not." Gadget said, pausing and looking up at the buildings between them. "Let's stop screwing around. How well can you jump?" Infinite looked up as well, and gave a smirk. He somewhat jumped high onto the side of the building and wall jumped up until he got onto the roof with ease. Gadget quickly followed with the same technique.

Infinite wiped his gloved hands. "Not hard at all. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking of getting ourselves some new leather jackets considering the old ones are still in the RV."

"Better than wearing this coat all the time in fall weather. How much money do you have? I'm just curious."

"Ehm... well, a couple of thousand in my bank, and only $400 cash probably..." He rubbed his chin. "I've gotten a lot of praise from people since the war ended. Not sure why they're giving me their money instead of like... oh, I don't know, something more useful like a charity?" He shrugged.

"As long as you got enough money." The duo walked along the roof vancant of anyone. Below, the streets were loud and crowding with people going on with their post-war lives.

They jumped across several roofs to get where they were going, but Infinite stopped and looked down across the street. He immediately got down. Gadget stopped and looked back. "What are you doing?" The red wolf asked.

"Mind telling me who these guys are?" He asked pointing. Gadget's eyes trailed to across the street, when suddenly a helicopter flew right above them and landed at what appeared to be a military base of some kind. There were soldiers dressed in black uniforms, helmets, goggles of some kind and gas masks. Infinite didn't recognize them.

Gadget got down as well. "Those are GUN soldiers." He replied. His friend shook their head.

"They don't look like any GUN soldiers I've ever seen." He responded and they both watched a group of soldiers leave the chopper before it took back off and flew elsewhere.

"GUN was completely obliterated during the war. One of the first major military factions to go down. They lost everything, massive casualties, destroyed bases... I can't even remember everything that happened to them, but they recently reformed just after the war and got a new commander. They lost a lot of their budget, so for the time being they're stuck with regular hardware." Gadget explained. "But I'm curious to know why they're here. I'd imagine looking for you."

Infinite looked over to his friend. "So, just another damn obstacle, then?"

"I'd take it like that." Infinite paused.

"Maybe it's a good thing they're here, knowing Shamar, I've go no doubt they'll go to war." Infinite replied, relishing on his thoughts.

"I don't think they're that sick. A huge war that claimed the lives of 980 million people just happened, after all. But I guess we'll see." They both got up being careful not to be sighted and left the area. Infinite hid out on the top of a nearby roof whilst Gadget went clothes shopping for their jackets.

He came back with a similar leather jacket that Infinite had before and his own red one. "Here's this back." He gave Infinite the jacket.

"Thanks." He replied. He took off the annoying winter one and put the new one on that was a perfect fit.

"You relax up here. Now, I need to go get some new glasses if possible. I'll see you in a bit." Gadget waved and parkoured away.

"Yeah, you too."

 **Obvious boring chapter is obvious.**


	23. Curiosity

**How are you all today? It's been two weeks, but thankfully I'm pretty much all better now.**

 **SunSera: Yes, Infinite's hair is great and all that. I personally think that some of Forces' storyline was overlooked in some areas as well, and no, Gadget isn't being tracked because he isn't a suspect, and it's okay about the project question.**

 **Alex: That is another huge review, which I'm not answering to it all. I will agree though that Knuckles isn't a great leader, and your points about him are true, as well as everything else said. (As a matter of fact, Gadget initially thought it was a bad mistake to make him leader, and still holds belief to that.)**

Infinite's POV

I hung out up there on the roof for quite a while. Gadget was taking a long time just to get a new pair of glasses, I mean, it's been almost half an hour, or at least it certainly felt like it. I was antsy not to stick around in the city long, because I knew I'd be caught eventually by those soldiers, who I'm guessing are out to kill me. Honestly, I'd rather get shot by these guys than be captured.

Gadget on the road trip often insisted that we come here just to get supplies, etc. and leave in no time. I also insisted myself to head back with him to the UF so I could at least check on my squad, but obviously he wasn't catching on to what I was saying most of the time whenever the subject was brought up.

"Hey!" I heard someone call. I looked over and Gadget landed right in front of me. I got up.

"Took you long enough." I mumbled and also took a look at him. He had a confident look on his face and a new pair of glasses.

"Glad nobody's found you yet. Here, take this." He thrust his hand out toward me and handed me something. I looked at the small device in my hand.

"What is it, an earpiece?" I asked. My friend simply nodded.

"Yep, with a better feature; it has a local military radio scanner on it. Anything that GUN or a Resistance member radios in within the general area will be picked up by that." He informed as I put it on my ear, which surprisingly fit quite well.

"How do you even get these?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Just an advantage of being a respected member among the Resistance. Speaking of which, when I went to get those, they were asking serious questions about me. I'll need to head back to answer them, again. Sorry." Gadget gave me a shrug and that look went away. "Don't know when I'll be back, but just keep in touch."

Apart of me wanted to tell him to stay, but I refused and let him on his way. My wolf friend jumped off the roof and parkoured to wherever he needed to be. "Damnit." I cursed to no one in particular. I noticed I was clenching my fist.

"Hey, cheer up. I hopefully won't be long. Are you really that disappointed to see me leave?" I heard Gadget's voice from the earpiece, almost scaring me.

"Um... uh, you're the only person who I can trust here, so obviously." I explained, stuttering. Thankfully I came up with a legitimate reason.

"That's true, anyway I'll catch you later. Peace." I heard him say before going dark.

"Infinite, this is pathetic. You don't need him everywhere you go. Don't be... _weak._ " I told myself, but immediately hit myself in the head for saying that last part. I seriously don't want to ever hear that word ever again, despite not really knowing why.

I stopped to think for a moment. There was no way in Hell that I was staying up here until he came back. I needed something to do rather than sit and wait, since I've been there way too many times. After thinking for a bit, I figured I'll carefully explore the area whilst avoiding any adversaries I might encounter. Last thing I need is being captured again.

I ran along the rooftops, jumping between streets whilst being careful of my injury. It was a nice feeling to be out and moving like this again. It only reminded me of my squad and I on a job.

I peeked up and heard the distinct noise of a helicopter rotor in the area. I didn't waste time and jumped down into an alley for cover. I pressed myself to the brick wall and looked up. Only briefly did I see a helicopter fly by overhead, unaware of my presence thankfully.

I looked back down to see a few people there, stepping back lightly with horror on their faces. I only shook my head at them slowly basically saying not to scream and run, but it was to no avail. I watched the group of civilians immediately run out of the alley shouting for help.

Instinct of being an outlaw told me to run, so I did. I dashed through the alley, jumping over any obstacles in the way.

I managed to make it over to behind a skyscraper in a parking lot, being very cautious. I peeked around the corner and saw some soldiers there, guarding the entrance or something. Not entirely sure, but I saw that same group of people I scared off accidentally earlier running over and calling for help.

I looked on as the soldiers immediately reassure them and became alert as well. _Damnit._ I decided on going another route to escape these guys.

When curiosity got the better of me and I peeked further, I accidentally stepped on a loose piece of asphalt, causing me to fall over into their view. The soldiers immediately turned around and took a moment to register what they were seeing. "Confirmed contact!" I heard one shout and they aimed their guns at me. "Cleared to fire!" _Well, fuck._

I got up and jumped off to the side as they began shooting at me. I did not hesitate to wait around that corner for a soldier to come by. When one did, I roundhouse kicked the human to the ground and made a run for the street, hearing bullets whizz by me. I jumped on a nearby car driving by and used it to help gain enough air to make it onto a building.

I ran to the other side of the building and stopped to catch my breath. Suddenly my earpiece kicked on.

"Command, we have just sighted Priority Target Alpha in Redherden Grid 3Z south! Repeat, Priority Target is in the zone!" The radio transmission said.

"Copy." I heard a female voice. "Viper Six, hold your position. We are sending Nighthawk Four One to your location. Do NOT pursue Priority Target Alpha but maintain visual."

 _Great going, me._

 **Reviews please.**


	24. Alert

**Hope everyone had a happy EasterFools weekend.**

 **SunSera: Thanks, and it's okay if you don't review. I understand you have life to tend to. I have the story plot set in stone. I've tried the "freestyle" method before on an older story and that messed the entire plot up. And about the map... it's actually becoming outdated. I might create my own so it's up to date.**

Infinite's POV

I kept on running. These bastards were onto me and it wouldn't be long until someone shoots me though the skull. In my time of being apart of my squad, messing with a military force was something we sure didn't do, but they weren't after me then. Now they are, and I am not going back to that horrid place they originally sent me to.

I jumped across a street and onto another building complex. When I landed, I almost tripped because I landed a bit too hard on my injured leg. I quickly rolled up my pant leg and saw that the bandaging was much more bloody than before. I gave an annoyed look because this indicated that the cut had opened back up.

I ignored it as best as I could. Down in the streets I heard the screams of people as they ran and the constant radio chatter from soldiers on my earpiece. This was seriously unnecessary chaos over _one_ person.

Inside, I hoped that I could make it out of this, maybe work something out with them. Gadget could help. He was apart of this worldly "Resistance" after all and was a key player in it. At least towards the end. Before then no one really cared, I suppose.

My legs could run anymore, as I needed to catch my breath. I bent down, hands on my knees and took heavy breaths of air while looking around carefully, in case anyone was trying to shoot me from elsewhere. It wasn't long until I got up and started to run again when all of a sudden the rooftop door blew open. I looked and saw several soldiers come out and started to shoot in my direction. I immediately took off.

"Gadget, you there?" I hissed on the radio and jumped to another building, but didn't hear a reply. "Gadget? _Damnit."_

I managed to escape the group of enemies and made it onto another building which was taller. I was lost and had no idea what to do.

I looked around and went to proceed, but a military transport chopper showed itself from underneath. I stopped. There were quadruple miniguns on that thing and aiming at me.

"This is Nighthawk Four One, we have Priority in sight. Permission to engage?" I heard the radio click on.

"NO!" I yelled at the helicopter pilots. "This is a misunderstanding! I haven't done anything!" I attempted to reason, but in the back of my mind I knew it was to no avail.

"Authority to use deadly has been force granted." The female dispatcher said.

"Copy that. Spin up the miniguns, we're gonna pump full of lead until there's nothing left of em'." I heard the pilot say, and a worried expression hit my face.

GUN Base Six, Gadget's POV

"So, why did you exactly travel to the East, Mr. Gadget?" A female canine asked me.

"I came simply to see some new sights for once, and to see if anyone else is in need of help. I've been getting bored of the West for a while now, so I took the opportunity to come here." I lied.

Some Resistance members had taken me to one of the few GUN bases in the city for questioning, in which I'm not sure, although I'm nervous that they may have found me out. After all, those Resistance members could've reported me in once they saw me. I really hope that isn't the case here.

I watched the GUN agent write my answer down on a notepad and she resumed my questioning.

"Did you have any knowledge of Infinite's escape?" She asked me. I looked down before shaking my head.

"No. I wasn't in Shamar when the breakout happened, or who was involved in it. I've been here the entire time." I answered, looking up at her. Again, she wrote the answer down.

Speaking of my friend, I hoped that he was patient enough to wait for me to come back. If he alerted anyone, I doubt he'd be alive within the next hour. The whole city is on a hunt for him, after all.

"Okay. A question from Knuckles himself." The wolf announced to me. I perked up.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Do you consider yourself still apart of the Resistance in any way?" I kind of stopped there to think about that.

I honestly didn't really know anymore. I never engaged in any post-war activities with any Resistance members and simply went on my own way. I didn't really want to be apart of it since I saw Infinite be beaten several times, which to me, was saddening. They never listened to anything he had to say. Nothing. Not Sonic, not Knuckles, no one but _me._ It wasn't right and I expressed my complaints to others, but I was constantly waved off. Ignored.

"Well... uh-" I got cut off by the door to the room opening up. There stood a fully outfitted GUN commander. They were similar to regular soldiers, but much more distinct by the grey armour and uniform shirt with a different gas mask complete with quad lens blue goggles.

"You. Get him out." He pointed at her.

"But sir, the questioning must resume." She resisted.

"I don't care about whatever he has to say, or who he is. You have a new assignment, and that is to locate Priority Target, who's been sighted in the city. Get him out." The man ordered. She obviously had no choice but to comply and got me up and out of the room. She led me through the building and to the outside.

I immediately began running over to where Infinite was. _That moron!_ I thought. There was without a doubt, that this "Priority Target" was him.

 **Well, there you all go, and THANK YOU FOR 20,000 VIEWS! This is the most amount of views I've ever gotten on a story, so seriously thank you. And thank you again for 80 followers!**

 **I'll be going now, and how do you guys like my new profile pic? It's my GTAO character.**


	25. Luck

**I'm back. Again. How is everyone? I just got hit by freezing rain that knocked hydro out everywhere I live. Not fun.**

 **SunSera: Super tough and dangerous journey? What did you do? I'm curious to hear, and thanks!**

Infinite's POV

I jumped and climbed onto another building, being wary of the pursuing chopper on me. I looked back momentarily to see it was still keeping up with me somehow. I heard the miniguns on the damn thing spin up and unleash a barrage of bullets towards my way. I quickly jumped out of the way as part of my mercenary instinct.

"Damn!" I cursed to no one in particular. "That was too close." I needed to lose that helicopter. My mind scrambled for ideas.

I could attempt to commit suicide by trying to take the thing down. Maybe if I had my trusty sword, it could be done but here I don't unfortunately.

I could keep running and avoiding, but I know I won't stay lucky forever and I'll end up making a mistake and being shot to death, whether by a random soldier or this thing and it's quad miniguns.

Lastly, and probably the best option, was to hide somewhere safe and maybe wait for Gadget to come back, but where? I'll be discovered quite easily if they see where I would go to hide.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the radio chatter going on from the military presence in the area, which was strong and the helicopter maneuvering around for another gun attempt on me. I jumped down and slid down the building carefully just as the guns fired again. I used flagpoles on the side of the building to get off the building without breaking my legs.

I made it to ground level and looked both ways across the street to see another issue coming down the street.

"Command, we're moving in on the target now." I heard the chatter say.

Two armoured vehicles made their way towards me, aiming their small cannons at me. I did not hesitate to run the opposite directions. _Great, soldiers, a helicopter and now APCs are onto me?!_

As I ran, I heard the radio click on. "Stay back, ground. We've got a perfect shot." At that moment I heard the chopper shooting again, and unfortunately I couldn't react in time. My pupils shrunk and I momentarily stopped when I felt a bullet scratch my arm, which seared in pain. I looked at my left arm, which just above the elbow, was bleeding.

Now I was dealing with two injuries. One on my leg and now on my arm. _This just might be it for me._

And at that moment, I heard a noise from behind and saw one of the APCs shoot a homing missile right for my feet.

Gadget's POV

I ran to the scene where all the GUN soldiers were reporting to see Infinite. I didn't want to see him die. He deserved better than this.

Once I got there, I saw smoke from one of the buildings up ahead. There were several military vehicles, including a Blackhawk helicopter letting off troops. I went to proceed ahead.

"TOW hit was effective. Target status unknown." I heard someone say over the radio. _That isn't good._

I tried to proceed down the street quickly, but was stopped by a regular anthro soldier. "Hold it, no further." They put a hand out in front of me.

"I'm apart of the Resistance. A high-member." I explained and tried to push by them, but I was stopped.

"This operation doesn't concern any of you, nor does it involve ya'. Get lost." They forcefully told me. I only gave a sad look and walked away. Ever since GUN reformed under a new leader, the soldiers, I guess as a part of their uniform redesign that fits Blaxton's image of what his new military force should look like, he also now makes his soldiers treat others with some form of disrespect at times. I could only wonder what my parents would think if they were still around.

I felt lost knowing that Infinite was probably dead. All my work to help a misunderstood person... all gone. Like that. It took a deep bite out of me.

"Gadget... I'm not dead yet." I heard my earpiece kick on. I lightened up by hearing my friend's voice.

"...You're alive?" I asked in disbelief.

"Barely. I'm in the sewers and hurt bad. I think I managed to fool them and escape, for now. I need help. Come down here." I hesitated before answering.

"Sure, I'll come."

Later

I walked down the stinking underground along the side. The tunnel was lit up by old dim lights and my flashlight. I had headed back to grab some medical supplies from a Resistance base not too far out and carried them with a backpack I salvaged.

I stopped, coughed and gagged for a sec from the stench and continued on. As I did, I found a peculiar structure up ahead. Almost similar to a structure that a homeless person would make. It was made of wood and other basic materials. When I got closer, I shone my light across the Resistance logo that was spray-painted on the side of the structure, indicating this was once an old hideout for a group of Resistance during the war.

I also saw a bloodied handprint on the door which spooked me a little. I was reluctant to open up the door, but did so, only to find my jackal friend there on the ground, breathing heavily and clutching his left arm. Underneath the hand that was clutching the arm I saw blood.

"Are you okay?" I kneeled down beside him and put a hand on his other shoulder. I looked into his eyes and almost swore I saw a blush from his cheeks, but I decided to ignore it.

"Hopefully." He groaned and looked down at his new wound.

"I'll do my best to patch you up. I want to know how you survived a TOW shot." I chuckling a little and inspected his arm. There was a tear in the black leather of his jacket and a bloody gash, indicating that a bullet had just barely missed a direct impact.

"Just before the missile hit, I dashed forward to try and escape that blast. I got launched through a window into a building where I made it onto the street and into here while they were distracted. Guess you can say I'm a lucky man today."

 **There you go. Be happy and give me reviews.**


	26. Beginning Of The Worst

**Hard to believe that April is almost done.**

 **SunSera: GUN is nowhere near as bad as the Shamarian military/government. They're only ruthless because it's a chance to kill one of the world's most "evil" people who was responsible for a lot of things, meanwhile the latter... well, you already know what they're like. And yes, that was the first real Infidget moment in the story. I will say I have an uncommon preference with the ship.**

Infinite's POV

"Argh!" I grunted and lifted the sewer grate open and peeked out into the open world, checking for any potential enemies. When I saw none, I climbed out into the dusk and back into the fresh air with Gadget following closely behind. It was nice to get out of that sewer. We've been down there several hours, waiting for the military alert to blow by.

I still felt stupid for not listening to Gadget when I should've. That stunt I pulled nearly took my life and cost me another injury unfortunately. It gave me vague reminders of Cassie, our primary medic in the squad I lead. She would often scold me sometimes if I did something stupid.

I really miss them. I do.

"Looks pretty clear." Gadget said to me, observing the environment which was now an abandoned suburb torn by this supposed war that happened a few months ago. "If we're lucky, GUN won't search this area for the next little bit. We'll need to leave this city as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah." I groaned and winced at my bullet-scratched arm which was now bandaged with my bloodstains on it, of course. I'm still thankful the bullet didn't directly go into my arm.

We walked along the desolate streets, lit by dim streetlights. It felt erie, but peaceful.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Gathering the last of the supplies you'll need and get you far from the city. Somewhere secluded enough for your liking." My friend replied. "We really only need a decent car and some food, that's it."

"Maybe we'd still have those things if we didn't abandon our original car we came here with." I said sarcastically. I looked at the wolf, who only shook his head and chuckled at my comment.

"I guess you're right. Then again, maybe _you're_ also to blame." He nudged my elbow.

"Touché." I said in defeat and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"And this time, when I leave to do something very simple, please stay put. If you don't, best case scenario is that I'll get figured out then and we'll both be hunted, and _that's the very least._ "

"Okay, I get it!" I hissed and looked at him for a brief second and continued on.

"Just making s-" We both perked up and heard the distinct noise of choppers coming our way. "Hide!"

I dashed underneath an old destroyed car and Gadget ran into a dark alleyway across the street. We both looked at eachother and braced for what might be another senseless and misunderstood battle between me and these breeki morons. I looked up in the sky out of curiosity and saw several helicopters, barely visible in the dark, escorting one large plane-looking one carrying a tank. We stayed in cover until they passed by, not noticing either of us thankfully.

"We're good." I acknowledged and stepped out. I met Gadget, who had concern on his face.

"Those were gunships and an Osprey VTOL. They're really on the alert if they're bringing in that kind of firepower into the city. All over one guy, too." My wolf friend said with some determination.

"Best we don't linger around, then. I can't survive another attack." I replied.

"That's what I've been saying. We'll find a spot to rest for the night and we'll be out by morning."

" _If_ we don't get caught." I responded.

A few hours later, 3rd person POV

The late fall temperatures cooled the deserted streets of the South suburb of the city. It made Gadget slowly awaken early. The wolf stirred in his makeshift bed inside a building that was in mint condition. He groaned and looked around before his eyes landed on the jackal sleeping like a baby next to his bed on his own. The red one searched for his glasses case on a nearby desk and opened it up and put his much-needed glasses on.

He turned on a lamp that lit the room just enough where he could see and Infinite wasn't disturbed by the light. Gadget got up from the bed and looked out the window which faced downtown Redherden City. He let out a peaceful sigh and took in the sight. For a moment, the wolf forgot about his troubles.

They suddenly came back when the power was completely knocked out inside the building, and the entire city went dark for a good five minutes which confused Gadget. He thought about getting Infinite up, but decided not to knowing the latter's sleeping habits.

The electricity to the city shot back on and the wolf calmed down. _Must've been a hydro issue._ He thought, but had a bad feeling that something worse was about to happen. The red wolf tried to ignore the feeling and go back to bed, as rest was very necessary.

For an undisclosed amount of time, Gadget couldn't sleep. The feeling was almost overpowering as time went on. He tossed and turned before he couldn't take the feeling anymore and got up once more. He looked out the window and back at the city once more and decided to do some self-therapy.

"Gadget, everything is perfectly normal. See? Nothing bad's going on. It's all fine. It was just a-" Gadget was cut off as a bright flash blinded him for a moment. He shielded his eyes and looked back to see a huge explosion coming from city. By far one of the biggest he had ever seen. He almost couldn't believe it.

The shockwave hit and windows were shattered. Infinite immediately woke up. "Gadget!?" He shouted in concern and got up. "What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" He asked and looked up at the wolf, who was gazing in disbelief out the window. He got up and joined his friend, and saw the huge fireball from the explosion.

"Infinite?" Gadget asked and looked at his friend with deep concern, who also looked back. "I think the worst is happening. Dragovich is here."

 **Thoughts?**

 **To give you guys an idea of the explosion they saw, look up the Tianjin Explosion.**


	27. Attack

**Thank you for 23k views and now over 90 reviews. All of you are really encouraging.**

 **Alex: The Chaos Emeralds will probably be mentioned in the story of what happened to them considering we don't see them at all in Forces if you don't count the DLC. As for the Ruby, no. The last of the prototypes were destroyed (Including the one that Infinite had when he became evil.)**

 **SunSera: Thanks, I've given the Squad members their own names and backstories as they weren't revealed unfortunately. Cassie happens to be the female jackal seen the comic. And as for chapter 25, I'll update it whenever I feel like it.**

3rd person POV

Every last GUN soldier and Resistance member within the city was shaken by the explosion, and also very confused to what happened. The massive explosion lit up the eastern side of the city, sending debris everywhere and people screaming for their lives. It was truly unbelievable that something like this could happen.

Immediately the higher command of GUN in the city ruled out an attack from Infinite, the man they had failed to capture hours previously. Unfortunately for them, it was a much worse case scenario that nobody there had even considered.

The local military radio communication had been disabled for a small amount of time from the strategically detonated EMP blasts from within the atmosphere of the planet that primarily targeted radio technologies, but the international broadcasting systems were completely fried beyond repair. This meant that the country was cut off from the outside world temporarily. There would be no cry for help.

Helicopters flew out towards the area where the explosion had occurred as part of search-and-rescue. They surveyed the smoke and damage from above. Initially, they thought that their target had set off an ammunition dump which resulted in the almost movie-like blast.

It wasn't long when their radio began to work again. The channels were completely cluttered with confused chatter of the soldiers reporting in.

"All units, that means everyone!" A commander shouted on the radio. "I need all non-SAR air units to search for the target, this has gone far enough! Ground units will assist any in need of help. We're still getting intel here, out."

Helicopters consisting of Blackhawks, Apaches and Vipers began to completely search the whole city in a matter of minutes, keen on killing their target while Resistance members also joined in on the fast search.

"This is Unit Four from Charlie squad, you need to mobilize reinforcements to the east! There is a possible threat incoming from that side!" The soldier on the comm shouted with worry in their voice.

"Possible Infinite contact?" The command chain asked in response.

"That's a negative, I'm seeing a large unknown military force from our position heading your way! I repeat, unknown possibly hostiles rolling in from ground and air. Tell me you're catching that on the radar if it works."

"Dispatch scouting units to that location." Two helicopters and a ground unit nearest were sent to the location.

The soldiers at the position glanced out to the outside areas of the city on the top of a building. The choppers shone their spotlights around the area, waiting for something to be found. One soldier got restless.

"He's insane, there's nothing there." They said. "This is a waste of time, I could be pumping lead into that puppy's head already and saving half of the damn world in the process." The soldier and their unit kept watch on the helicopters which were still searching the area. They noticed flying lit peculiar objects moving toward the air units. They were missiles.

The missiles collided with the choppers, taking them down immediately. The ground units immediately went prone. Gunfire suddenly ruptured from the street, taking out the GUN soldiers.

Convoys of soldiers and armoured vehicles all bearing the flag of Communist Shamar made their way through the streets with a firery passion to take out those who dared to stand in their way. Several jets flew overhead and into the city.

The jets flew through the smoke of the blast area and the pilots didn't hesitate to start bombing the city with payloads of ordnance, much to the inhabitants' surprise. This was it. Another war had broken out.

Infinite's POV

"No way are they actually attacking. I didn't think they'd do it!" I heard Gadget say in disbelief, watching the city being bombed.

"We are leaving!" I shouted and made my way onto the street. "I'm not going back!" I felt a hand tug on my arm. I looked back at my friend who had some sort of heroic look in his eyes.

"We can't just leave, we need to at least help." He told me sternly, but I didn't care. I have value over my own life. "This could be a perfect opportunity for you to achieve redemption. An apology, something that won't make the world look at you in a bad perspective. Think, maybe you can see your squad once again and be with them."

I hesitated and thought about what he said for a quick moment. "Fine, I'll do it." I grumbled. I saw the wolf smile at my response.

"Thank you. I'll warn though that this will probably be more tricky. These aren't cheap Eggman bots we're attacking, they're real people with real guns. It doesn't help that Knuckles thought it was a good idea to get rid of our weapons and equipment, but I have an idea to start."

"And that is?" I asked, urging him to go on.

"Did I ever tell you midway through the war, I was a pilot for a small amount of time?"

 **Weird chapter, I know. Probably isn't written the best, but I feel the need to update. So long, and yes, I know it's shorter than usual.**


	28. Urgent

**Two hours ago I felt dead tired and now I'm full of energy... I guess that's science.**

 **SunSera: Yes, Gadget was a pilot. Specifically flew helicopters and a few airships before his role in the war was revised, and do expect some epicness from it. Oh and your Infinite prediction skills are on point. Some things he won't be willing to do.**

Infinite's POV

"You were a pilot?" I asked out of curiosity. I saw my friend nod.

"Yep, although I'm not the best there is." He told me as we got dressed into our fall clothing and rushed outside and into the early morning filled with the sound of war in the area. The distinct noises of gunfire and bombs exploding made me want to ditch it out of here ASAP, but I knew I couldn't miss Gadget's opportunity to me. I'd do anything to escape the abuse I've been through since waking up in that base months ago.

"Oh, that's cool, I suppose." I replied. He wouldn't be the first pilot I ever knew however. "So, I hope you're going to use that skill here so we don't die!" We both hid under a destroyed building, being aware of any enemies.

"I was forced to become a pilot for the Resistance after they took me out of the spotting position. Within two weeks of cheap and rushed training I learned to fly helicopters which is when I'm not all that great at-" We were cut off by an exploding shell that detonated in front of us, knocking us over.

I got up and brushed myself off. "Enough of this, we need to get to a good lookout to find out where we're going!" I shouted. I looked at Gadget for a moment before jumping on top of the building we were next to to quickly scope the location out. Towards the East was where most of the fighting seemed to be happening.

I heard the wolf land next to me and observe as well.

"GUN's gonna get chewed up and spit back out into the trash. There's no way they'll be able to stop a hostile force that has better manpower and resources. This division won't last. Hopefully Sonic comes soon enough and put an end to this nonsense." I heard Gadget say in frustration.

"What do you suppose we do? We can't just rush into the warzone. I'm more someone for stealth missions." I told him.

"If you're ready, maybe we can get behind the enemies and destabilize them." I looked at Gadget next to me and gave a nod.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll have to keep in mind that GUN will probably continue to attack us.. well, me anyway." I told him and looked back at the chaos with a determined look.

"I haven't check their radio yet, but it's more than likely that you're being blamed as the cause of this. I know that for a fact so be alert. And always be wary that Sonic and his gang are out there, too." The red wolf told me sternly.

"As long as we stick together, I'll be fine." I announced the truth. I honestly don't want to leave Gadget. _He's done so much for me... cared for me in this crisis that I'm in..._ I looked at my gloved hands. _These are feelings I haven't had in a long time. He makes me feel secure, sometimes happy even._

GUN Eastern Division HQ, Western coast of Spagonia, 3rd Person POV

"Fill me in with the Infinite operation. Have we found the subject yet? Or at least get the damn comms working?" An annoyed Colonel Blaxton asked.

"We've just received some sort of transmission from Redherden City a few minutes ago, sir." The soldier stood at attention.

"Send it up. The West is eager to know if we've killed that damn dog yet. Although I think you morons have somehow yet to do that even though it's confirmed that he's been shot and blown up." He told the soldier, who gave a salute.

"Right away, sir." They quickly ran off out of the room. The red hedgehog sat down on a chair in his war room and boosted the seat up to be level with the other commanders and officials in the room and grumbled to himself about this and that. The others made small talk in the room.

"Alright!" The Colonel banged on the table to get everyone's attention. "Because the Resistance Command has been pressuring me about taking a certain trash out recently, we need to discuss tactics to bring him down for good. The division I have in Red failed to eliminate him yesterday and maintain a pursuit. He somehow managed to survive a missile and get away."

The commanders immediately began shouting out ideas and plans of action to their frustrated leader, but he only got a headache from it all. He rubbed his temples and shook his head.

Thankfully for him, the noise all stopped when the big screen with a digital map on it changed to show something else. Everyone turned and payed attention to that instead.

Static appeared for a moment before it went away abruptly to reveal footage of a GUN commander and the sounds of warfare.

"This is an important, urgent message to anyone out there! This is Captain Stulph of the Redherden division. We are under heavy attack from an unknown military force, but intel suggests that Shamarian soldiers are attacking. We need backup ASAP or else- Oh shit, get down!" The commanders ducked off-screen and an explosion was heard, rocking the camera which fell off the tripod and shut off, ending the transmission.

Nobody could believe what they just heard.

"Well, gentlemen, looks like this was his plan all along. To cause war."

 **Well, thoughts? And yes, I did update two days in a row. Feel special.**


	29. We're Moving

**I know it's been awhile. I've unfortunately caught some sort of sickness... in May. I have no idea why. Anyway, here you go. Also, it happened to be Gadget's birthday!**

 **SunSera: You may or may not be right about a piece of Infinite's past coming back, oh, and my ideas? My general ideas aren't necessarily from stories, but more or so if the Cold War went bad in a fictional world. I do have a huge piece of inspiration, but it'll leave spoilers for the story so I won't reveal it until later.**

Infinite's POV

We trekked along the outskirts of the city, Gadget guiding us where to go. From what we've seen, most of the fight was centered at the Eastern side of the city. Deep within me, I was concerned about my wellbeing. There were two sides that literally wanted me dead. Out objective will be risky. I was more concerned about Gadget, honestly. I didn't want to lose him, or at the very least have him found out.

I'm not sure why, but I think I've also lost some of my grip in fighting, and yet I've been fighting, assassinating, you name it. Even though I've been in my squad for apparently nine years now since its 2017, and not 2016. What the Hell happened to me and my memory? Maybe I should stop rambling about that, and look what's ahead of me. Memories can wait.

Explosions rumbled our ears as we pressed on. "Maybe we could hitch a ride and get behind them faster. But what's our plan?" I asked. Gadget rubbed his chin.

"Maybe we could destabilize them a bit by distracting their forces from the city. Cause a few explosions, and maybe show your face to them. That might get their attention enough for GUN to counterattack. The only issue is that we don't know how large the fighting force is. If it's a few thousand to a few hundred thousand..."

"Maybe not showing myself to them. That part we can leave out." I grumbled.

"Fair enough." My friend replied. I saw him stop and think for a moment. "If that doesn't work, I've got another plan. A more radical one though that is risky. Tell you later about it though."

"Alright, fine. Let's move." We dashed off down the street, Gadget slightly faster than me. I caught up a bit and looked over at Gadget, who had this determined look on his face. He looked at me for a moment before an explosion detonated right by him, throwing him a few feet. I stopped.

"Gadget!" I yelled and ran over to him. He was dirty but looked otherwise fine except he was missing his glasses.

"I can't see!" The red one told me. I frantically looked around and found his glasses lying a few meters away. I ran over and returned them to their owner. "Thanks." Gadget told me as I lent out and hand and helped him up.

"Are you aright?!" I asked. He laughed it off.

"I'm fine, I appreciate your concern though." The wolf flashed me a smile and we continued on. We hopped across houses and were being very wary of any enemies in the area. Thankfully nobody was in the area other than a few aircraft flying overhead. Occasionally explosions would occur too.

"All good?" I heard Gadget call through the wind.

"Yeah!" I shouted back. Other than my wounds that would inevitably open up again, I was fine.

I took us awhile, but we finally found ourselves at the edge of the warzone. The bodies of the new redesigned and intimidating GUN soldiers were sometimes seen from down below on the street. Some of the buildings were also damaged from explosions. We stopped to look at some of GUN's outdated armour rolling down the street. Probably to almost certain death.

"Lets keep moving." I heard Gadget tell me. I almost felt sad, honestly. If a huge war really did just happen, and another is just starting... I don't know what to say. It's a bit far, even for me.

The chaos picked up as we pressed right into the warzone. Bullets and the sounds of pure war were all around us now. "We should take the buildings through rather than being in the open." I said. He nodded and we both ducked into an old house. I looked out the window to see GUN soldiers running into combat and firing their weapons. They were all distracted.

Gadget I peeked out the window and looked for any enemies. The vehicles were pressing on against the enemy. We took this opportunity when no one was looking and ran across the street and into the next house. We checked our backs.

"No one saw us." I said. "As much as I hate it, we should take the sewer again and get behind them that way. This whole area is a killzone." I looked at my red wolf friend, and he nodded. I looked forwards and down the street where conveniently there was a sewer grate slightly open, and he ran to it but I heard heavy footsteps which made me instinctively crouch and get ready to attack.

A soldier wandered in and stopped, dumbfounded by the sight of me, but began aiming his gun at me. "Hey, that's-" I rolled across the floor and kicked the weapon out of his hands and knocked them out with a good punch to the face. I checked the room, in which nobody else was present.

Being careful, I ran across and jumped into the grate, breathing heavily and landing on one knee. "What stopped you?" Gadget asked.

"Idiot barged in at the wrong time. I took him out." I replied and got up.

"You didn't kill them, did you?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so. Just a good knockout."

"Okay, Just please don't kill any GUN soldiers or Resistance members if possible. Don't give them a legitimate reason to hunt you down." I chuckled and shrugged that one off.

"You act as if I've never done this kind of thing before. I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid." I retorted. He shrugged and signaled me to move on.

"Whatever, lets go!"

 **And there you have it. Be happy people, and thanks for basically 100 reviews at this point!**


	30. Tunnel Conflict

**THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! You people never stop.**

 **SunSera: It was Gadget's birthday because the custom character reveal trailer came out on May 16th, 2017. I'd rather have Gadget speak than not speak at all honestly. I believe it was already mentioned in a flashback that Infinite's name has always been the same because the meaning behind it drastically changed when he became evil, and saw no reason to change it. And yes, if it's requested enough, I can give other characters flashbacks as well.**

 **Queen Mel: Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate it!**

Infinite's POV

Back in the literally shitty sewer systems again. My nose couldn't handle the horrid smell. I could tell that Gadget dreaded to be back here, too. Rumbling and faint gunshots from the surface could be heard and felt. This was all wrong. Very wrong.

We flashed our flashlights through the tunnel, which was empty and dark. It vaguely reminded me of those labour tunnels back at the prison I was forcibly sent to, and believe me, it's not a memory that I want to remember. Like many others.

"I'm not willing to be down here any longer. Let's go." I said. Gadget gave me a simple nod and we trekked through the dank tunnel.

Rats were scurrying everywhere we looked, all disrupted because of the war going on above. A large shockwave suddenly hit us and we both nearly toppled over into the dirty water. I did not need to covered in waste and later get diseases from it. I've suffered enough as it is.

"You alright?" Gadget called, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm fine." I replied and we moved on. Something I noticed was that it's hard to breathe regularly down here in the underground. I wasn't willing to go even deeper beneath the surface and risk oxygen deprivation. I knew Gadget thought the same.

I looked at my boots in boredom as we walked. Gadget suddenly stopped me by putting a hand in front of me and a finger on his lips like some sort of elementary teacher. "Wha-"

"Shh!" He cut me off and we both listened. Other than the running water, I heard the echoes of voices ahead. "There's people ahead, probably enemies. We'll have to take them on if we're to continue." The wolf whispered. I nodded in acknowledgment.

We began moving again, on our toes this time. There was a curve in the tunnel ahead that we moved towards. The potential enemies, now louder, were bearing Shamarian accents. I felt even more anticipated for the battle knowing I can kill the morons that decided to imprison and use me for labour.

We looked for places to hide for an ambush, but unfortunately in a tunnel. I looked up and saw a ladder to go to the surface. I suddenly had an idea.

"Gadget!" I hissed silently.

"Hmm?" I pointed to the ladder, the voices getting louder. We shut off our lights.

"Go up there and hide, I'll play dead and we can surprise them. They won't shoot me, I think." I explained my plan. He nodded and climbed high up the ladder where we wasn't able to be seen. I positioned myself away from the water and laid down on my front. I could their flashlights coming around the corner now and I faced my head down.

3rd person POV

The five soldiers wearing urban camp uniforms turned the corner, and they stopped dead, aiming their weapons and lights. In front of them was a black jackal on the ground, seemingly unconscious to the unsuspecting soldiers.

"Might be him. Two of you, go check it out." The lead soldier commanded. Two of the lackeys moved forward aiming their weapons cautiously. They went up to Infinite and poked their guns at him to see if he was alive. One turned the jackal around to reveal that it was indeed their escaped prisoner.

"Sir, it's him." The soldier confirmed.

"Alright. We'll take him forward and get him out via air." The sergeant said. The two soldiers grabbed the anthro by his arms and dragged him forwards.

When they went past, Gadget made his move. He jumped off the ladder and landed silently behind the group. He tapped on one of the soldiers' shoulder.

"What the-" He turned around and Gadget delivered a dual kick to two of the closest soldiers, knocking them over. The others were confused, but one turned and fired their gun at the heroic wolf, which echoed very loudly and hurting everyone's ears. Infinite took this opportunity to get up and take the combat knife of a disoriented soldier. He did not hesitate to slit the throat of his enemy and move around to the last human soldier charging at him with their knife. Infinite skillfully threw the knife right into the head of his opponent.

Lastly there was an anthro soldier, who pulled out a large knife and began to attack Gadget. Infinite moved to help his friend but a swift kick was delivered onto his stomach, stunning the jackal.

Gadgrt dodged the blade and occasionally delivered a punch to the gut. His enemy got furious and gave Gadget a nasty punch to his jaw and also kicked him where it hurts the most. Gadget yelped in pain and finally, the soldier went for a stab. Gadget, ignoring the pain, got out of the way and the knife cut his arm instead, tearing the fabric of his red leather jacket.

Infinite suddenly kicked the unknown anthro hard on the side of the head. He dropped the large knife, and the Jackal Squad leader quickly picked it up and plunged it into the head of his primary enemy, killing them instantly.

Infinite pulled the knife out and rushed to Gadget's aid, who was on the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked as if Gadget were apart of his squad and lend out a hand and helped the hurt wolf up.

"Yeah, sort of." The college student replied. He looked at his arm and the wound inflicted. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was bad enough to start bleeding. "I'll be fine as long as that's patched up and we're out of here. Appreciate you looking out for me." He said as Infinite wiped his jacket and pants off. He looked up.

"Hey, it's only fair that I look out for you too. You've gotten me pretty far, after all."

 **How was that? Reviews are appreciated.**


	31. Sneaky Canines

**Hello, everyone. How are you all? I've been unfortunately sleep deprived recently, but that's not stopping me from updating.**

 **SunSera: Was your sister that "Queen Mel" that was reviewing a lot not too long ago? And again, I love your amazing feedback.**

Infinite's POV

I lifted the sewer grate up and onto the sidewalk. I poked my head out and took a huge breath of fresh air. Then I checked the area out carefully. The street was empty and the sounds of warfare were still going strong. It wouldn't be long until reinforcements pushed this way.

"Gadget, we're good. We can come up!" I hissed at him and climbed out of the sewer with my dear friend following suit. We both immediately ducked for cover in an alleyway. In my experience, exposing yourself in a hostile environment was the _last_ thing any sane man or woman, human or anthro, wanted to do. Especially me. I've already suffered enough injuries, and now Gadget was taking some of the punishment.

"Let's find their front lines." Gadget told me with a stern look in his eyes behind the glasses. "There's a chance they've set up a weapon cache. You thinking what I'm thinking?" I smirked.

"Of course. Let's do it. Hopefully we can find some medical supplies for that cut." I explained, glaring at the wolf's arm wound. He also took a look at it apon the mention.

"I think I'll be okay as long as it doesn't get infected in that time frame. I've suffered worse during the world wide war against Eggman." He explained.

We made our way in the shadows, often ducking when a helicopter or some sort of aircraft flew by. We made it to the next street and turned the corner, only to see an armoured patrol moving to the front. I looked up the street to see more enemies turning the corner. I gritted my teeth.

"Into the building, now!" I exclaimed. I literally dived through the window which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Gadget landed next to me and I hid behind a counter in what appeared to be a kitchen. Gadget hid behind the door.

Just as I expected, a few soldiers came inside checking the floor out. I prayed they wouldn't be able to find me. I took out the large knife from that anthro I killed earlier and surveyed it. _I'm trusting you to be my sword's temporary replacement until we get out of this Goddamn mess._

Thankfully, the soldiers didn't check the obvious spot I was hiding in and they all left, although I could literally see a tank outiside the window. I was still surprised no one brought out any newer robotic technology yet and was instead using older tech from two decades ago.

I signaled to my friend that we were good, but to play safe. I kept crouched and made my way to the window. My short body was a definite advantage in this situation.

"Hey! Inf, GUN radio chatter's confirmed my hopes. There is a vehicle housing explosive tank ammunition somewhere around here, but their forces are pinned. Perfect opportunity to cause them a big bang." I nodded.

"Let's not screw around, then. Those people need our help." I said with a determined look in my heterochromic eyes. Gadget gave me back a subtle nod. We stealthly made it out of the front door when the armour was busy. I looked up the side of a house and jumped up on top of it.

"Ah!" I yelled in pain, and nearly fell off the curved roof. I felt a hand grab onto mine. I looked up and saw Gadget there, trying to pull me up. I felt my cheeks begin to burn. _Damnit, this is not the time!_ I cursed mentally at myself.

"You okay?" He asked. My leg injury was beginning to hurt badly again. "Let's get onto a more stable surface." He helped me up and we jumped onto a different building, albeit clumsily.

I sat down and rolled my pant leg up to inspect the knife wound Trax gave me during my escape. The bandaging on it was starting to become more bloody now. Just like I thought, it opened up again.

"I need to be more careful..." I growled at myself. "Thanks for looking out for me, again." I said, I looked at my friend again who had a slight smirk on his lips. He put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me cold.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." He said calmly as another large explosion went off in the distance, in which both our attention spans were drawn.

"We really should move, they're getting destroyed." I murmured.

"Yeah..."

"I think I can withstand this pain for now. I've had worse, lets go find this damn thing and blow it up." Gadget couldn't help but chuckle at my statement.

"You never change, do you?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "What? It's not often I get to blow people up that I despise. Usually it's with my sword or a gun." Again, he chuckled.

"Okay, let's go before-" He was cut off by a distinct sound by us. We looked over and saw something that made both our hearts drop. There was a small floating surveillance robot watching us.

" _Well, fuck."_

An explosion suddenly occurred right in front of us, knocking us both from the roof of the building. I actually screamed as I fell down, but collected my bearings and tried to cling to the wall to stop the fall.

I grabbed onto a satellite antenna in hopes that would catch me, but to my dismay is broke right off the wall. I landed on the ground with a thud on my front and laid still. My whole body ached in pain at that moment.

I groaned as I slowly got up, disoriented. Nothing seemed real around me and I heard constant ringing in my large ears. I actually began to cough up a little bit of blood, which wasn't a good sign. Gathering my strength, I got up and ran.

 **Bit of a vulgar and somewhat violent chapter, eh? Oh well, it's to be expected. Don't worry, I won't make this story gorey. Reviews are appreciated.**


	32. Split Up

**Hello everyone, I'm back.**

 **SunSera: I intentionally called him "Inf" as a quick nickname and I figured your review glitched considering it duplicated for some reason. The surveillance bot was created by Shamarians, hence why the two almost died and as for Gadget... you'll find out.**

Gadget's POV

I got up, clutching my head. I was all disoriented before I could recollect what happened.

A robot saw us, and an explosion from something. I fell down here to ground level. I got up shakily and ran into the stree not knowing what was going on. I saw soldiers with confused looks on their faces, but they recognized me and aimed their weapons. I ran the opposite way into a thin alley between a house and the building I was just on.

I heard bullets whistling by me. This was too close, I knew I had to get out of here or my death was a certainty.

I ran and jumped onto a car and used it as a boost to make it over a house and away from the enemy. I didn't care where I was going, as long as it was away from here.

I landed on the other side of the roof and slid down it to help break my fall a bit. I landed on both feet and stopped to catch my breath. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end. I looked to the right down the street to see any infantryman's worst nightmare in a war: a tank. I saw it drive over a parked car and headed straight for me. Whoever was operating it knew who I was and what I did.

"Oh, no, no, no..." I gasped and ran down the street with the last bit of energy my wolf legs had to offer. That tank didn't hesitate to fire its main cannon at me, which missed and exploded off to my left, knocking me down.

I got up and looked for ways of evading it. I didn't have any weaponry or tools to take the metalic beast down, so I looked for other ways of taking it down. I looked ahead and saw a severely damaged building ahead. _If that collapses on the road, I might be able to get away._

I ran towards it, with the vehicle in pursuit. I headed right for the building where the tank would aim and shoot at it. I turned and faced my adversary.

The treads made way for me, but I waited until I heard cannon shoot. I saw the flash and jumped out of the way. Like I expected, the shell hit the building and it began to collapse on the road. I ran the other direction underneath the building and it hit the road, blocking off the tank. I couldn't help but smirk at what I did.

I knew there was more enemy presence in the area so I couldn't rest easy yet, but I didn't mind taking a nice walk away. With them out of my way for the time being, I could focus on something that I hadn't considered until now; Infinite.

The last time I saw him was just before the rocket hit us. He must've been knocked off the building too, but the biggest question was if he was alive or not. He's already taken a beating and his leg wound opened up. Surviving a fall after being hit by an explosion would be unlikely, but considering the jackal's courage and determination, he was probably alive.

But that brought up another concerning question regarding if he was captured or not. The latter being very likely if Infinite was knocked unconscious. I decided to stay positive about the situation and believe he got out alright.

I snapped back to reality and headed for the other half of the city where GUN and Resistance territory stood. I decided to make my way there and hope to meet Infinite there. I had no energy to look for him now, besides, he doesn't need me all the time. If he had an alleged squad he could take care of, he's definitely capable of taking care of himself.

After catching my breath, I took a jog before more enemies showed up to hunt me down. I made my way to the front lines, which a lot of destruction was happening. Most buildings within a two mile radius were destroyed and burning remains of aircraft and armour littered the area. Bullets were exchanged on both sides.

It made me feel sad to see this was happening, but I had to move on. I wasn't about to take the sewer again, so I made a run for it across the barren land. I heard more shots ring out behind me but they all missed. I continued running and jumped over a destroyed GUN APC.

By some miracle, I made it to the cover of the buildings on the friendly side. I ran down the street where I saw GUN troops and Resistance moving armour up and administering medical aid to civilians.

I stopped, and with the last of my energy gone, I fell to my knees and onto the ground. I saw someone with our logo on their armbands and rushed over to me. They kneeled down and took a good look at me.

"Hey, guys! It's Gadget! The one that saved us all!" I heard the members shout and signal their fellow squadmates. I saw a female grey cat rushing over to me and began to inspect me for wounds.

"You're okay, Gadget. Hang in there for me, buddy." She said, stroking my face and continuing to help me. They eventually lifted me onto a stretcher and hauled me away to someplace else. I began to close my eyes and I instantly started to finally fall into the black, sweet world of pure unconsciousness.

 **Hope you enjoyed, and as always I'm eager for feedback.**


	33. Elites

**Been awhile, hasn't it? Good news, I'm out of school now so expect more updates, speaking of which I have a question presented on a poll on my profile regarding updates. Please go vote on it.**

 **SunSera: I don't know if I can pick any games considering I barely play Sonic games, but I'll say that Colours and Gens were probably the best games we saw in almost a decade.**

Infinite's POV

I was done for. I was cornered.

My attempt to escape was cut short. I was too disoriented from whatever that hit us on the building, and I couldn't think or do anything straight. I was corned in an alley with soldiers aiming their weapons for me, and with my current condition there wasn't an escape. I'd clumsily fall over and get shot if I did try.

"All we want is to make a deal, this is a misunderstanding!" One of them tried to reason with me. "Besides, you have no way out. Your buddy is gone, he isn't saving you now." That made me grit my teeth. I was aware enough to know that we had gotten split up from this mess.

I got out my knife and pointed it at them. If I was going down, I wasn't going without a fight.

"I'm not falling for that!" I hissed. "I know what you people do, I'm not accepting any damn thing you give me!"

"Not even power? Just like the abilities you sought out during the war?" Someone asked. I saw a bird emerge from the crowd, obviously in some higher position.

"What are you even talking about? I don't 'seek' power and never have." I said, glaring. I heard a chortle from someone in the crowd. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You sided with Eggman and gained the Ruby, which gave you abilities that nobody had ever _seen._ What if I told you we give you amazing abilities using-" I heard some weirdo shooting sounds and I ducked. I saw a random explosion took out a few of the soldiers, and I witnessed several people jump down and skillfully take out the rest with melee attacks.

I surveyed the people, all anthros dressed in black GUN uniforms with red stripes with blood red eyelenses and modified masks, almost like Shadow wannabes. I got tense and knew right away they weren't friends.

Instinct kicking in, I bolted up the building with the strength I had. I knew they were directly behind me, but regaining my bearings, I suddenly stopped and threw my foot out in the form of a kick and took one of them out. I turned and faced my enemies.

"What a surprise!" One of them shouted. Three morons stood before me. "Guess he ain't gonna run after all!" One shouted. "Ah, who cares? Kill him like he killed many others!" That last line made me rage.

"For the last time, I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" I yelled and charged at my adversaries, catching them all off guard. I punched one in the face hard enough to knock them out. I looked to the side and the others jumped away defensively. One tried to deliver a stab to my head by jumping up with a knife drawn.

I blocked the attack with my own blade on one knee, and I counterattacked by giving a headbut, a punch and to finish it off, despite what Gadget had said to me, I slit their throat. Now only one more remained, and they honestly were looking afraid seeing how I was able to somehow able to defeat their teammates. Putting my knife away, I went to make my move.

Before I could, I saw him try to whip out some throwing knives and hurl them towards me, I dodged them, but even then they still missed by quite a bit. Nothing compared to Renegade's skills. (Who's apart of my squad.)

I charged up to them and they tried to jump away again, but I grabbed their leg and slammed them down on the roof. I went over and slammed them again on the roof and got them up before giving one good punch to the face that knocked them on the ground again.

I heard them whimper. I got them up once more and grabbed them by the shirt and hung him off the ledge of the roof, only me keeping him from probable death. I took their mask off to see their true face, which revealed to be a somewhat young orange cat with a bloody nose.

"Please, don't kill me!" They begged me.

"Then tell your buddies to stop coming for me! None of you understand what's going on with me." I growled.

"Look, this was Knuckles' and Blaxton's call! They're the ones you want I just do what I'm told." At that moment, I felt sympathetic for this person. I saw the innocence in their eyes, even being the Ultimate Merc I sometimes couldn't bring myself to finish off certain enemies.

Against my better judgement, I brought the cat back onto the roof and let go of them. I looked down at them. "Whatever your superiors say about me, please remember it's not all true, a lot of this is a misunderstanding." I hesitated. "Now get lost before you get killed by these Eastern buffoons."

"Sure, man, sure." They acknowledged and ran away.

I looked at my gloves hands for a moment, before clenching both fists. "Looks like I'm finally back. Now to find Gadget, wherever he is..."

I ran off, being careful of my injuries and away from the enemy side. _Gadget would've surely have gone back to GUN territory, right? Assuming he's alive, he was probably caught in the explosion and ran off somewhere. I need to find him._

 **Oh, and happy bday to Sonic! He's been with us for 27 years now! I hope you all enjoyed, and please take a look at the poll.**


	34. Painful Memories

**I'm back... again. Thanks to the five brave souls who took it apon themselves to vote on the poll, from now on there will be longer chapters. Typically 2-3k.**

 **SunSera: I think Gadget/Custom had good character development despite being someone who's a mute. He started off as any other kid scared out of their mind and later became a brave soul that saved the Resistance from having a fake sun dropped on their heads.**

Infinite's POV

I carefully made my way through the newly founded enemy territory. It had amazed me of how quick this battle was going, already large portions of the city had been destroyed from ordanance, but to my surprise GUN was holding out. Even after apparently being wiped out during a war and being recently reformed with basic equipment, they were standing their ground. It was admirable.

One area of the city was a long portion of buildings that had already been destroyed because both sides must've been focusing their firepower there, and created a long strip of destroyed land thick with smog and debris that separated the territories. Almost like a No Man's Land, or a dead region.

Gadget had to be on the other side waiting for me, I knew he wouldn't want to risk coming out here again assuming he's even alive. I had to get over there if I were to find my only friend that can help me out of this mess.

I ducked as an explosion hit near the building I was standing on, with dirt hitting my face. I looked back out towards the GUN side and debated what to do and laid out my options;

I could run like a damn neanderthal through the dead region and probably get blown up or shot, go through the sewers again and risk finding enemies down there, having to fight again in close quarters by myself, or find another method of getting across. I rubbed my chin considering my options.

I looked over to see some gunfire coming through the smog. I noticed a convoy of GUN's armoured vehicles risking to cross. I saw a missile come over and destroy one of their tanks.

"What the Hell are they doing?" I asked no one on particular. "They'll be slaughtered."

I felt rumbling from the street below, and I looked down off the building and saw a Shamarian tank coming their way. I shook my head in disappointment. _I need to get out of here. Standing around won't do anything, you moron._ I mentally slapped myself and decided to move on.

I headed into the building being wary of any enemies. When I got down to the second level, I turned to the next hallway and jumped at the sight of a dead GUN soldier leaning against a wall.

My fear went away pretty quick and I heard radio chatter coming from their radio. I decided to take the radio in case I ever needed it and to know about about any GUN movement considering I lost my earpiece.

"Alright, enough of this, time to leave. Gadget, I'm on my way, buddy."

Gadget's POV

 _"Hi, sweetie, what are you playing?" I heard my momma ask._

 _"Super Sonic 3!" I exclaimed, playing the game on my TV. My mom was a light red wolf with green eyes._

 _I loved Sonic. He was my true hero and one day I want to become like him, maybe even go on adventures with him! I had many fantasies about adventures we could go on. I truly dreamed I could meet him for myself and brag to my friends that I met the world's number one hero. I'd get so popular._

 _My momma stroked my ears and the top of my head. "Alright, well you have fun, darling. Your dad is_ _off to work now, but lucky me I get to stay home and spend time with you." I paused my game and set down the controller. I ran out of my room and to the front door, where my dad stood in his army outfit and bag. He was a dark red wolf with yellow eyes who was caring and fiercesome sometimes at work._

 _"I hope you have a good day, Dad." I said, and he kneeled down to give me a hug. "You too, kiddo. Be good, at least until I get back later tonight." He joked and my parents shared a kiss and he left._

 _I waved him a final goodbye and went back into my room and continued to play my game._

 _One hour later_

 _I furiously mashed buttons on my controller, I was on the last level of my game and I was kicking the final boss' butt. I managed to deliver another spin attack on the boss, and Sonic jumped to deal the last hit that would win me the game, but before he did my TV went black and my Origin game console shut off. The lights went out too._

 _Before I got mad at the game, I noticed it got kinda dark for some reason, and I pulled back the blinds on my window. stepped on my tippy-toes and looked out the my window. The clouds were red, which kinda was scary. I saw some weird things coming out of the clouds._

 _I adjusted my glasses and continued to look, but my momma came barging in. I looked up at her. She looked scared. "Are you okay, Momma?" She grabbed me and carried me down the hall and into the basement. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Gadget, honey, something bad is going on outside." She said, I saw worry in her eyes. "Please, do not come back upstairs or come outside until help arrives. Please go hide, we'll be back soon." She kissed my on the forehead while hugging me close._

 _"Where are you going?" I asked curiously._

 _"To work. Don't worry, we'll be back." We felt rumbling. "I'm going to lock the basement door, okay? I'll come get you or Dad will later. Just promise me you'll stay here and not leave." She said and gave me a filled up water bottle._

 _"I promise." She gave me one last kiss and went back upstairs, locking the basement. "I won't leave." I said with a smile and went to find my hiding place._

 _My eyes trailed to the closet, and I went inside. There were lots of old clothes in there and it was dark when I closed the door. I took some of the comfy clothes from the racks and laid them on the hard floor so I could lay down and chill._

 _For awhile, not much happened and I got really curious to see what was going on outside since I was getting bored being in the closet. I perked up when I heard my Mom and Dad upstairs, I went to open up the closet but I heard weird noises and and kinda like monster growls. My parents sounded exhausted and afraid._

 _I heard a couple of more noises, and my parents' shouting stopped, leaving the weird growls. I stayed put, but jumped and almost screamed when I heard the basement door crash open. I got up and looked through the slits of the door and heard someone, or something coming downstairs. Was it help?_

 _I looked at the stairs waiting to see who was coming down, expecting to see my parents or one of their friends, but I saw a weird large black-and-red creature that I had never seen before. I instantly got scared._

 _It sniffed around and looked, walking around my basement as I watched. It went by my door, almost making me pee myself, but I managed to stop myself and waited. The creature seemed to get bored and it went back upstairs._

 _I waited for awhile after the thing had left, but where were my parents? I heard them upstairs before it came down. Were they still up there?_

 _Curiosity overpowered my nine-year old me and I stepped out of the closet, I just had to see what's up. I walked over to the stairs, clutching my water and I slowly went upstairs, still trembling with fear. I looked up and saw the basement door was broken and leaning on one hinge from that monster._

 _I finally got upstairs and looked around the kitchen, there was broken plates and stuff on the floor so I made sure to be careful. I stepped over the shards and went to the hallway, I peered down it and stopped._

 _I dropped my water bottle, which hit the ground hard and screamed, tears coming down my face._

 _Laying on the floor, were my dead parents._

My eyes shot open, and my chest heaved with every breath I took, my heart pounding. I clutched my chest and looked around, to see I was in a blurry room of some sort.

I wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes and put my head into my lap. Words didn't describe how much I hated remembering the deaths of both my mom and dad. I wanted to forget the past that happened twelve years ago on that fateful day in 2005, but it always somehow made a comeback. Every. Year.

I sat up and felt the table instinctively next to me and found my glasses case. I grabbed it, opened it up, and put my glasses on.

I was in a hospital room. I remembered that I had taken wounds and an explosion, but surprisingly I felt freshened as I sat in the bed. None of the wounds I sustained were present on me. I realized that had must've administered Ryng on me, which is a very special and expensive medicine that can heal any wound.

I got up and shivered. The heat in the room wasn't on and I was only wearing pants. I looked over and found my tops hanging from a coat hanger. I put on my shirt and my red leather jacket and decided to leave. I didn't like being in hospitals.

I exited my room and went into the hallway. I found myself onto the lobby level, where there was possibly a hundred people in the waiting room, all bearing wounds of some sort. I felt horrible for them.

"Command, we're heading out now, tell us where the target is once visual is aquired." I heard a slightly vocoded voice say among the others. I looked over and saw three GUN soldiers, all anthro and dressed in red and black outfits. _Elites._

That instantly spelled bad news for Infinite. If GUN is now deploying them in search for him, he most likely won't survive. Elites were groups of some of the most skilled soldiers in the unit. "Crap, I have to go find him before it's too late!" I said to myself and pushed my way through the lobby of people and to the outside, where the sounds of battle were still being heard.

 _But how?_

Elsewhere

"Give me a status on the operation, how are our men holding out? An old aged man asked, sipping a coffee at his desk, with a tag on it that said "DICTATOR" . Two other men stood before the desk, both sporting many medals on their outfits.

"From what we've been informed, the operation is going just as planned. We have the enemy pinned in Redherden City, and most of their reinforcements are arriving just as we planned." One of the generals reported in. The older man only known as Dragovich, the internationally despised leader of Shamar got up and stared out the window of the skyscraper.

"So, things are going just as planned, then. They're taking the bait." He said.

"Sir? Are you still certain on the deployment of nuclear weapons? The international response... even the response from the Resistance and Sonic-" Dragovich turned around.

"I'm _certain,_ the nuke will wipe out most of GUN and leave everyone else crippled while those in the United Federation have no clue on what's really going on, and when they finally do, they'll have a new problem in their hands." The dictator went over to his desk and opened a drawer. He got out a document folder and placed it on his desk, which read "Project NECORAVUS".

"Is NECORAVUS ready to deploy, sir?" The other general asked.

"Indeed it is, throughout the testing of the past few years, and especially the results from Test Site #62, I'm certain that it is weaponzed and ready for deployment. We're just getting through the last-minute tests." The old man said.

"I understand, dictator."

"Good." He took another's sip of his coffee. "Oh, and before I forget, what's the situation with the jackal, Infinite?"

"He has made it clear he has no interest in your deal, and has slipped away from us everytime he's seen. I advise a new plan." One of the men suggested.

"Very well. We'll throw him in for NECORAVUS testing, see how long he lasts. And as for his wolf friend, end them too."

 **How was that for a chapter? Very long and covers multiple areas. I hope you all enjoyed and please review, it only takes a second.**


	35. Conversating

**I really need to update more. To be honest I'm quite a lazy individual.**

 **SunSera: "Ryng" is a literally straight up reference to Rings in game. They act as health, and since this story goes a slightly realistic way, it wouldn't make sense if an inanimate object just magically healed someone, so there you go.**

 **myself: You don't have to say you're a robot, I'm fully aware most people are real. I appreciate the review, and I** **assume English is not your first language?**

 **Guest: Don't worry, I'll definitely continue.**

Gadget's POV

I stumbled out of the hospital and looked around. It was a nice sunny morning, but explosions and the sounds of violence were still being heard. There were even more poor people outside who were injured or grieving for their loved ones. I looked down at them, and it tore up my heart.

I noticed that all of the medics helping the injured were either actual doctors or medics within the Resistance. It came to my mind that I hadn't seen any member of the Resistance actively fighting in the war. All of the combatants were GUN soldiers. _But why though? We fought and won the war several months ago. Why not fight now?_

I rubbed my chin while lost in thought. I realized that Knuckles had thought it was a great idea to recall and recycle most of our powerful weaponry, namely the Wispons that I had grown to love. It still confused me to why he had decided right then and there to get rid of them, but then again that echidna wasn't the smartest person alive either.

Even with no Wispons, most divisions during the war used basic weaponry, and I know for a fact there's still stockpiles of those that we own, so why not fight?

I walked over to three conversing medics who must've been on break. I stepped around the injured on hammocks on the ground. The three stopped and looked at me with surprise on their faces.

"Hey, aren't you Gadget?" One asked. I nodded.

"Sure is." I replied, giving them fistbumps. "Can I ask a question? I'm just curious about something."

"Go ahead." The left medic said.

"Why are none of us fighting? Shouldn't we be helping GUN fight off the intruders?" I asked. The other two kind of gave shrugs.

"Well..." He said, tapping his fingers together. "We haven't exactly gotten the _order_ to do so yet from the Chief." That statement really bothered me. I facepalmed.

"You should still be helping fight! You don't need to wait for an order." I said very annoyed. The middle medic, a female bear stepped up and cleared her throat to speak to me.

"Ehm, don't ya' remember how strict knucklehead is? We can't do much without his approval. So for now we're helping supply and take care of the wounded."

"It doesn't help communication to the outside world's down for the time being." The part medic stepped in. I took a deep breath and faced away while rubbing the sides of my head for a brief moment.

"Sorry, I forgot. Go back to doing your jobs, I'm heading out to the front." I went to walk away, but a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned and looked at the bear that stopped me.

"But you can't." She said sternly. I shook her off me.

"I'm not apart of the Resistance anymore, so I very well can." I replied. She just gave an odd look and scratched her head.

"You left us? When?"

"Immediately after the war finished. I felt my part was done, and I've decided to go my own ways from now on." I stated, and walked away.

I walked through the parking lot and noticed a gated off area guarded by a couple of GUN soldiers. I briefly looked through the entrance of the area and saw a bunch of bodybags, which made me feel sick. I looked away and tried to flush the sight from my head. Considering nearly a billion on this Earth died in a six-month period, I was sick of seeing death. So many innocents taken away for no reason, and now they're gone because of Knuckles' stupidity.

I could only hope someone who knew what was going on would confront him and put him in his place. In fact, I think he should be taken from his position. It still baffles me to why people thought it was a great idea to have him leader in the first place.

I walked on and decided to think about something else. _What about Infinite?_ I heard my subconsciousness ask.

I'd have to look for him, hopefully somewhere in the city before its completely obliterated or taken over by our Eastern adversaries. He was a tough cookie, so knowing him he's somewhere close.

My vision trailed over to a convoy of armoured vehicles on the road ahead. I could see one of GUN's commanders speaking to their soldiers, along with an Elite. An idea had popped up in my mind.

These commanders have an entire grip on the chain of command, and are considered more important than Resistance chiefs. _Maybe this guy knows where Infinite is somewhere, or at the very least know his last known location._ I thought briefly. _If he knows who I am, he'll definitely give up the location._

I approached the soldiers. "Hey!" I called. They turned and looked at me. I couldn't help but be slightly creeped out by their new outfits. The way their masks and goggles go is just unsettling, but that's how Blaxton designed them; to be intimidating, especially in the face of the enemy.

"Well, look who it is, the man that helped save us from being bombed by a fake sun." One of the soldiers exclaimed in amusement.

"Out of all places, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in the U.F." I heard an Elite ask.

"I agree with the others, what brings you here?" The commander asked me.

"Infinite does." I replied. "Ever since I found out he was here, I had to come considering I think I have unfinished business with him." I said, making up an excuse.

"Who doesn't have unfinished business with that weakling?" They laughed. I don't know why, but among the higher ranks of GUN, 'weakling' was what they called Infinite whenever he was brought up. I'm not entirely sure why it's such a running gag.

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "True. Very true, guys." I cleared my throat. "Anyway, any idea on where that dumb jackal is? I'd like to see him personally." I asked, pounding my fist in my hand.

"Damned if I knew, he was last sighted going towards Shamar's positions. Wouldn't be surprised he was working with the commie bastards."

"Oh, I see. I'll be out for him." I said.

"Well, it was nice chatting, but I have soldiers to guide." The commander said, he climbed on top of the tank and entered it. The convoy moved and left the area, the vehicles kicking dirt in my face as they went by.

 _Well, that went well._ I thought and cleaned my glasses. I had basically gotten nowhere with that conversation.

The only thing I could do now was search, or wait until Infinite pops up on the radio. I really hope that he doesn't get himself killed, or seen by GUN again. But knowing him, he was a mercenary that could think. He can take care of himself.

In the meantime, I needed to think of a new plan to destabilize the enemy without getting either of us killed. I had gotten so used to using Wispons that I wasn't much without them, but I could manage.

I heard the distinct noise of a helicopter hovering above. I looked up against the sunlight and saw a gunship fly past and heading toward the combat zone. An old idea had popped in my mind.

We could take one of those for a spin considering I have piloting experience. I was definitely not the best pilot in the world, but I'll make do. I know all the basic maneuvers and things a pilot would need to know, and skilled pilots could really do a lot of damage with one of those gunships.

I needed to scout out one of the GUN firebases to plan an approach for later, so I began to hop up on a streetlight and climbed a relatively high building, albeit carefully. I knew a missile could strike this thing any second, so I took that into consideration.

I reached the roof with no difficulties and looked down the opposite side where the nearest base was. I kneeled down and checked it out, adjusting my glasses.

There was a helipad with a gunship on it. If I were lucky, I'd be able to fly that instead of a clunky transport chopper that I was used to flying. We could dress up and act as pilots assuming we won't be found out, and...

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Instinctively, I elbowed the intruder to the face and turned around. I gave a hard punch to their face.

"Ow, fuck!" I saw my intruder stumble back, cursing and holding their mouth where I had hit them, but I stopped and realized it was Infinite.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he was holding his cheek and looked at me with his blue and yellow eyes.

"You pack quite a punch." He replied.

"Sorry, that was instinct." I reassured.

"It's fine. Glad to see you're in one piece."

"I managed to make it to some friendly forces without getting shot. I passed out and they fixed me up, see?" I explained, showing where my previous wounds were completely healed. He nodded. "How'd you find me?"

"Overheard a conversation that you were here." He said.

"That makes sense." I said, taking a deep breath. "How did you make it over to this side of the city without being seen?"

"That's because I know my stealth well, I use it quite often." He replied. "So, what's happening now? We get out of here?"

"Not just yet..."

 **And there you have it. Just a quick note that I will most likely be posting another story sometime in the future. It will not be related to this story or Sonic at all. Oh, and I like reviews. Give me them.**


	36. Taking Flight

**I've been having a great night, so why not upload?**

 **StarTheDragon: I appreciate your short reviews, and you may or may not get Sonic's reaction to what's happening. Btw, what does "030" mean?**

Infinite's POV

I looked down at what Gadget was surveying, rubbing my cheek. For a wolf, that guy really had quite the punch. Probably enough punch that won the war I was in, apparently.

We were looking at a GUN helicopter on top of a small base.

"So, we're flying that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. A really fun way of taking out enemies from the air. Definitely not like an airship, but it'll do, and I've really wanted to fly one of those again. It's really fun, even in serious war, believe me." Gadget told me.

"You've flown one of those?" I asked once more.

"Only twice. I'm more used to flying transports and doing search-and-rescue instead of directly attacking the enemy by bombing them." He explained.

To be honest, I was looking forward to flying a gunship helicopter too. I remember the flights that Nova took me on during certain missions that required an air vehicle. It is fun being up there in the sky, but it'll be even more fun absolutely destroying these trigger-happy morons that started this war.

"Okay, what's our plan then?" I asked, kneeling down.

"Simple." My friend said to me and looked at me. "We get disguises and take the place of whoever's supposed to be flying that thing. Take out some Shamarians with it, and head back. I'm thinking we should reveal ourselves afterward, maybe get the local forces' trust earned. After all, you're not the monster you were made out to be." He said, giving me a smirk.

"Well, let's do it, then." I said enthusiastically, but Gadget got up and looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Aren't you gonna complain? You don't seem to be one that likes acting." He said, scratching the side of his head.

"Hey, you're right; I don't like acting, but I'm used to doing it a lot of the time, so I'm fine with it. Most of my missions require it." I explained. He simply nodded back.

"Alright, then. Let's head down and sneak into the building." With no time to waste, we slid down the tall building on the other side away from the base so we'd have less chances of being seen.

Once on the ground, my eyes looked down both ways of the street, looking for any soldiers. Once there were none, I signaled Gadget to follow me. I darted for the nearest alleyway that went towards the firebase. There was a wooden fence that blocked off the alleyway at the end, giving us cover from anyone at the base.

We scurried along and stopped at the wooden fence. I peeked through the slits in the wood and saw several guards out front.

"No go." I whispered. We had to wait for the opportunity to arrive. In my experience of being an assassin and a mercenary, _patience was everything._

We waited a few minutes, and eventually a convoy came along. Most of the soldiers entered inside the vehicles, and they left. Now there were only two soldiers talking outside.

The soldiers got bored and began walking the other way down the street. I gave the nod and we jumped over the fence and dashed across the street to the wall of the base.

We made our way around back, and I peeked around the corner. I saw two anthro soldiers in pilot outfits, a fox and cat.

"There's two pilots there, they our guys?" I whispered in question. He nodded. I got my knife out, but Gadget stopped me.

"They're good guys, don't kill them."

"I'm not," I replied. "this is just in case something goes wrong. Let's knock them out." I silently made my way around the corner, neither of the two noticing my presence.

"...but then again, those Eastern fools are crazy, locking up all those people for no reason." I heard him say to his colleague, sucking back his cigarette.

"If only Infinite didn't escape." The other replied. I snuck up on one and hit him hard on the back of his helmet, Gadget quickly doing the same before the other could react.

The hits knocked both of them out. We had to move before someone sees us back here. If we're seen, especially me, I probably won't survive the next pursuit. That couldn't happen now.

"Let's get changed." Gadget said.

Later

I looked at my arms in the pilot outfit. It fit me perfectly and was surprisingly cozy. The only issue was the helmet because I like to keep my hair long, and it is quite uncomfortable when I put it on, and I'm not about to cut it all off.

I looked at Gadget, who was locking up the dumpster we put the pilots in. "You look fitting." I complimented him.

"You sure they'll be okay in there?" The wolf asked me. I nodded.

"Someone will find them eventually if they scream loud enough. Don't worry, you act like I don't know what I'm doing."

"Sorry." He apologized. The radio on our helmets kicked on.

"Vulcan Six-One, report to the helipad and get airborne. Our units need you out there." The commander ordered us from the other end.

Gadget cleared his throat and made a fake voice. "We're on it." He replied.

"Wait, who's this?"

"We're replacements, the other pilots ended up with some sort of lung condition that hit them a few minute ago." I made an excuse with a fake voice of my own.

"Ehm, roger that. Get airborne ASAP." We opened up the back door of the base, we flipped our tinted helmet visors down so we hopefully couldn't be made out.

"You ready?" Gadget asked me in excitement.

"As long as your piloting skills are promising, definitely." I replied, walking past the soldiers who, to our luck, didn't recognize us. We made our way upstairs and to the roof. As we approached the gunship, Gadget stopped me once more. I turned and looked at him as he thrust a fist out at me.

"Before we go, fist bump!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, sure." I gave him a fist bump and we made on our way. Looking at the machine we would be flying, it seemed intimidating. Maybe that was because I'm an enemy to GUN at the moment.

I climbed in the front seat, and Gadget in the back. He started up the engines. I looked around, honestly this was really cool.

I looked at the roof of the building as we began to rise up. "Takin' us up." Gadget told me. We gained more altitude and he carefully maneuvered the chopper forward and we went ahead. "We're in the air. Tell us where to go."

"Coordinates have been sent, you are to assist ground forces heading into the enemy invasion force." The female dispatcher told us.

"Roger that!" I exclaimed. We picked up speed and headed east to where that long strip of destroyed land was. I couldn't help but survey the damage that already had been done to the city. Thick smoke from burning debris rose up everywhere.

"Know how to use the gun?" I heard my friend on the headphones. "You use the stick and aim it around looking through the camera."

"Simple enough, let's have some fun." I replied and got used to controlling the gun. We went lower and I saw yet another GUN convoy. We hovered above them. "Are we protecting them?" I asked just for clarification.

"Yeah, I think so. The coords lead to here." Gadget replied to me. Our radios kicked on once more and we received orders from the dispatcher.

"Vulcan Six-One, you are to protect the convoy to extract a commander believed to be under attack by enemy forces." She explained. It bothered me that I was being told what to do like this, usually I'm not put in that position. The most amount of orders I'd get normally is an explanation on an assassination mission by one of our 'employers'.

"We're entering primary combat zone, command. No hostiles in site yet, but I know they're creeping out there. Vulcan, scout the way, would ya'?" One of the tank commanders asked us.

"No problem." I replied back. "Let's do this."

The amount of smoke coming from all the blown up buildings and vehicles was obstructing my vision, and I couldn't see much as we moved forward. Gadget noticed my dilemma.

"There's some way to turn thermal on that thing. That might help a bit." He told me. I searched around for the switch that let me do that, and found it. The camera changed to black-white thermal.

"That's handy, even for outdated equipment." I murmured to myself. I looked around for anything that was alive and an enemy. To my surprise, there was nothing in the dead area luckily, so the convoy could move along. "Nothing there, Gadget."

"Up ahead's good." I said and they moved along. We were cut off guard by another of GUN's gunships that flew right by us. They must've been called to help defend, too. Whatever, more help is appreciated.

We were about halfway through the strip, and that's when we saw below the convoy beginning to see shots let out at them. "Gadget, move forward a bit. They're being shot at." I told him, and he carefully flew the helicopter towards the enemy. That's when I saw several enemies hiding in buildings and on rooftops.

Without hesitation, I began shooting at them. The gun was apparently fitted with explosive rounds, which made this even better for me. One by one I took them down, along with the other helicopter.

"Not so fun when your target has some hardware, isn't it!?" I growled and continued taking them out. I perked up when an alarm went off and we jerked to the right. "What the Hell?"

"They shot a missile at us, but good thing flares exist!" I heard Gadget say, relieved. I wiped sweat off my head and continued what I was doing.

Eventually, they began running away, but I was distracted by one of the vehicles from the convoy suddenly gunning it to them. It was one of their smaller APCs eager to take a few kills. I watched intently at it, it turned the corner and began firing. The streak wasn't long, though because Shamar brought along their own tanks too.

The APC was annihilated from one shot, the turret coming off completely as the vehicle exploded. "Damn." I cursed and shook my head in disappointment.

"A tank? No problem for this thing." Gadget said, and he let off a homing missile at the tank, which blew it up completely.

The convoy made it to the other side just as we were cleaning up the rest of the enemies. I watched as a team of GUN soldiers came out of a building and entered one of their APCs in the convoy. They turned around and headed the other way back.

"Appreciated, Vulcans." One of the commanders of the convoy thanked us, but another alarm went off. I looked in front and saw a weird looking helicopter, one I did not recognize, but knew enough it wasn't a friend.

We evaded the missile. "What the heck? He just came out of nowhere. He's not appearing on the radar!" I heard him shout in confusion.

The enemy chopper had quad miniguns and missile launchers on it. Definitely different from the Hinds I was used to seeing in the movies. "Don't let that slow you down, just kill him!" I shouted. Gadget, in response fired a homing missile at it, but the helicopter had flares of its own.

We saw the other helicopter on our side get completely shredded by the miniguns, and it plunged down into the ground with the pilots on the radio screaming for their lives, but that didn't stop me.

"Get us high, maybe I can kill it with the gun on this." I said.

"I have a better idea." He told me, and shot a rocket burst at the Shamarian heli before it could fire at us. The rockets hit dead on and completely destroyed it. "Take that!"

"Woo, this really is fun." I exclaimed when our radios kicked on again.

"Vulcan Six-One, this is command. Your new objective is to suppress a large aircraft coming in." She explained. Gadget acknowledged the order and we moved to wherever the 'large aircraft' was.

We headed north, where there must've been a push going on. "Have you noticed that they haven't being trying too push since the invasion started, they've only been hanging out in the eastern part of the city." I said.

"I noticed, too. Maybe they didn't come prepared enough." He estimated.

"Something tells me that isn't the case." I thought out loud. We made our way until a large silvery object appeared ahead, and it was an aircraft of some sort. "What is that?" I asked.

"That must be a captured Resistance ship or one of Eggman's ships left after the war. This ain't good!" He explained worriedly. We charged right at the airship and began firing on it.

The gun was barely doing anything, and the barrage missiles were slightly effective against the beast, so Gadget was spamming homing missiles, which surprisingly was doing a number on the thing.

He was targeting the engines, which were badly damaged and were beginning to die. Gadget suddenly stopped firing after six or so missiles. I looked back at him confused.

"Why aren't you shooting?" I asked.

"We're out of missiles, but we still got shots left in the-" He was cut off when the helicopter suddenly violently jerked to the side and an alarm went off. We were spinning in circles when I realized we were going down. "Gadget, jump onto that airship!" I shouted and opened the window. I jumped out at the perfect time and grabbed onto the side of the airship.

Gadget landed next to me, albeit confused. I made my way towards the roof as the ship went down with my friend right behind me. I made it onto the roof, still clutching for my life as the ship hit the ground and the part in front of us exploded.

I woke up moments after, dazed and confused. I noticed Gadget laying next to me, and I got up to try and wake him up. I took off the helmet, and then Gadget's to see if he was alive.

When I did, he began to stir and put his glasses on. "What... happened..." He grumbled in pain.

I heard footsteps next to me, and a Shamarian soldier kicked me in the face, knocking me down. I didn't have the strength to fight now, and they began to drag us away by our wrists. I saw the destroyed street I was being dragged away from, and that's when I finally fainted.

Later

"Wake up!" I heard and water was dumped in my face, waking me up immediately. I opened my eyes to see several soldiers there, and I went to attack them, but my wrists and legs were restrained because of handcuffs.

I looked over at Gadget, who was next to me wide awake and also his face drenched in water, his glasses almost falling off.

"Get them up and put them in the plane already." I heard another voice say. I felt a hand grab the back of my uniform and haul me up. Gadget was also manhandled up as well.

"Where are we?" My wolf friend asked, but he got hit in the back of the head with a rifle.

"Shut up and keep moving!" The guard shouted at him. I looked ahead and saw the back of a large plane with its cargo door open. We were lead inside where there was a large steel room with a cage door at the back wall. They led us up in the plane and they uncuffed us completely, but immediately threw us in the cage, with the door being slammed and locked it tight.

I got up and grabbed the bars of the door, looking at the humans with cruel looks on their faces. They turned around and exited the plane, with the cargo door closing.

I collapsed to my knees. "Fuck, not again!" I pleaded without hope.

 **And there's your mega chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, and your reviews are appreciated.**


	37. Admitting It

**I completely forgot to say this, but THANKS FOR 30K VIEWS!**

 **And another shoutout to AvengerPinkKunoichi, (Sorry it was late.) if you could please check out her profile or at the very least say hi to her, that would be much appreciated. She is a very underrated writer and artist and her stories aren't all that bad.**

 **StarTheDragon: Oh, I see. Btw, can you give reviews at least giving your overall thoughts instead of just saying random things, please? I'm looking for proper feedback on this story.**

3rd person POV

Infinite sighed in defeat. There was a definite guarantee he was going back to the prison, or to certain death. He was lost, now that especially Gadget had been captured as well, so a chance of escape would be very thin.

"Are you alright?" The wolf asked, sitting down with a slightly confused expression on his face. Gadget was still deciphering what had happened since they took off in the helicopter and needed a moment to drink it all in.

"No, I'm not." He replied hastily. "I just got captured, for the second fucking time!" He swore angrily and rubbed his face with his hands. It was clear to Gadget he had lost hope.

"Infinite, chill out-" He tried to calm down the jackal, but he was cut off.

"No, I'm _not_ going to 'chill'. Did you forget the things I witnessed at that prison? I had to put a gun to my head!" He shouted, giving a sharp glare. Gadget decided to back off him for now. Infinite banged on the wall with his fist once and sat down, giving an agitated sigh.

The red wolf didn't really know what to say to his friend. Inside, he wanted to try and reassure Infinite, but it would be of no use if he did.

"You never should've came here to try and save me, Gadget." That sentence bothered Gadget, so he got up.

"Are you really saying that? Are you seriously giving up hope?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, I am because if we do go back to that prison, we're sure as Hell never getting out." Infinite answered, looking at Gadget briefly.

"Even if we are, we'll find a way out. You broke out once, so we could do it again." The jackal facepalmed.

"There's a big difference on being in the inside of the walls rather than out. You can't just randomly find the materials to make another bomb when you're on the inside, and even if you do, they'll be much more cautious and you'll probably be killed." He got him there.

"Look, if I survived a global war that took out nearly a billion people, I can find a way out. Just be optimistic about this." He pleaded to no avail.

"Just... leave me alone for a moment." Gadget sat back down, and the two did not say anything to eachother for minutes, until the plane's engines were felt by the two firing up. They both held on as the plane went down the runway and took off.

"Jeez!" Gadget gasped, being knocked to the floor. Once the plane had performed its takeoff, he got back up again, Infinite's different coloured eyes looking at him.

The two were silent afterwards, but eventually Gadget started a conversation.

"Well, if we are going to die," He started. "I want to at least know the person I tried to save a little better."

"Fine, then. What do you want to know about me?" He asked. Gadget searched his mind for an answer.

"What you _are,_ exactly. You've mentioned that you're a mercenary apart of some sort of squad that you refuse to tell me about." Infinite sighed and looked down at the floor. He knew eventually he was going to have to give up the secret.

"Alright, just because you're persistent about it." Infinite looked at Gadget dead in the eyes. "But first, I want reassurance that you won't tell anyone about me. Please. What I do regularly will make me look even worse." He said sternly, and Gadget gave a nod.

"Your secrets are safe with me." He replied. The jackal cleared his throat and began speaking.

"So, I'm apart of very small independent squad of jackals like myself that I run myself. Everyone has their own roles and abilities within the squad." He explained.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Gadget commented, but Infinite put a finger up.

"We operate under the radar, so public doesn't have any knowledge of us. We get calls from anonymous people who find out about us to do jobs. These people we call our 'employers' who pay us a hefty amount to do a certain jobs, and these can be guarding duty to a loud assassination. We also go after those with bounties on their heads too." He explained.

"Oh, I see. Please tell me you at least don't do any bad deeds."

"In the eyes of the public after an assassination, we're always named the bad guys even though the targets are usually corrupt local government, mayors, etc., so in the end we actually do more good than bad." He explained, making gestures as he did.

The wolf was quite interested in his friend's lifestyle. "That's actually really cool. How many people are in the squad?"

"Six not including me." Gadget nodded in acknowledgment. "Six of the best people I've even known in my life. I consider them all to be my _true_ family." He said, looking down at his feet. "That's all you're getting, Gadget. I know you've been helping me out and saving my life in doing so, but I'd rather keep this information away from others."

"Inf, don't worry. I swear I'm not gonna let anyone know about this. I don't want your life to be destroyed even more than it already was." Gadget reassured. Infinite once again looked at him.

"By the way, you do realize how much I trust you now to give you that kind of info about me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do. Like I said, I'm not telling anyone about what you do." Gadget got up and walked over to Infinite and put a hand on his shoulder, looking at the jackal's heterochromic eyes through his glasses. "I promise."

As Infinite looked at Gadget, he felt his cheeks heating up. "Thanks, Gadget."

Gadget raises an eye ridge. "Is that a blush?" Infinite became embarrassed by the question.

"...No..." He answered, his cheeks even more red now. Gadget backed off a few steps.

"Infinite, do you have... _feelings_ for me?" Gadget asked with a curious, yet serious expression on his face. Infinite got up and shook his head nervously while putting his hands up.

"No! What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well, everytime I help you or reassure you, or something similar to that, I see your cheeks go red. I mean, first was when we were in the sewer when I patched you up, then on the rooftop when I pulled you up from the ledge and now here."

Infinite was busted. He had no words to make up an excuse and faced away from him, leaning on the wall and looking at his crossed arms.

"Don't hate me for it, but _yes, I do."_ He admitted. "Aw, damnit. I shouldn't of told you that." A tear came from one of the jackal's eyes.

Gadget wasn't exactly fazed. He had never seen Infinite like this before, but approached him anyway and put a hand on his shoulder once more.

"Infinite, look at me." He ordered, but Infinite didn't budge and continued mumbling to himself. "Look at me." Gadget said once more, with Infinite still refusing.

Gadget grabbed both his shoulders and faced Infinite toward him and kissed him very passionately for a few seconds much to the jackal's shock and surprise.

Gadget stopped and stepped back, Infinite had a surprised expression on his face. "Did you just kiss me?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. And Infinite, I've got no problem with that. In fact, I really wouldn't mind to be with you." He said, stroking Infinite's cheek.

"Are you serious?"

"110%.

"Wait, you're gay as well?" Infinite asked.

"Yeah, I am. And it seems you are too." He replied.

The nervous jackal had no words to say. He had let out his biggest insecurity, and yet it was greeted the total opposite way he had imagined it going. Had he found actual love?

"Well... yes I am." He responded.

"Why are you so nervous?" The wolf had ask.

"To be completely honest, I see it as a bad thing being gay." That puzzled Gadget.

"Why's that? There's nothing wrong having a different preference than others." Infinite stopped to think for a moment.

"When I was growing up in school, it was made clear to me by a lot of kids that being homo, or a 'fag' as they liked to call it was a bad thing. I mean, kids were often beaten up and put in detention over it a lot of the times, so I suppose it stuck like that in my mind. When I realized women weren't for me, I got insecure about it seeing how people viewed us back then." He explained.

Gadget sat down. "Well, I guess I do see your point. I was harassed a little bit growing up in school considering I was open about what I liked, but I never saw severe homophobia like you did."

"I wish I went to your school then. Would've really cherished there." He commented.

"You should come to Sunset Heights sometime. People there are really nice all year round." Gadget encouraged.

"Ehh, I'm not really a city person, but maybe one day." He yawned. "I'm really glad that I've actually found someone I love, that loves me back. I really am, Gadget. Thank you." He laid down on the hard floor.

"No problem, and I think it'll be new for me too. I've never been in a relationship before."

"Huh, that's interesting. Now, I'm going to nap a bit. From everything that's happened, I'm really tired." He announced. Gadget decided to lay down as well, content with their new relationship with eachother.

Infinite shut his eyes and quickly began to fall asleep. Next thing Gadget knew, the jackal had fallen asleep in record time.

Gadget also shut his eyes, and began to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Several hours later, unknown location

The red wolf began to awaken when he felt the landing gear of the plane touching the ground. He sat up and rubbed his head, putting his glasses on in the process. He rubbed his arm, which was sore from laying on the hard ground.

He looked to his left and saw Infinite still sleeping, lightly snoring. He looked adorable instead of the moody and arrogant jackal he knew him to be.

Gadget began to shake his new love awake. "Infinite, get up! Quick." He ushered. The jackal stirred and got up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and remembered where he was and groaned in annoyance.

"Did we land?" He asked. Gadget nodded and helped him up.

"Maybe we can make a run for it if there's not a lot of security." He suggested, with a nod from the other. Both went over to the bar door and peered through it with anticipation. The door of the plane slowly lowered, sunlight coming in and blinding both. Their eyes adjusted to the light, and could see more than enough foes enter the plane.

"Try anything, you're dead." They shouted and unlocked the door, weapons trained on both anthros. Infinite and Gadget put their hands up. "Move along."

The group of soldiers walked them out of the plane, and the duo got an outside look. They saw a huge runway with hangars alongside, and large base just to the right. They were walked to the base.

The soldiers escorting them were significantly different than regular Shamarian soldiers. Instead of camo uniforms, they wore bland-yellow uniforms with black body armour and helmets. Infinite looked up at one of them and noticed the shoulder patch, which was a different icon and read "CBRN DEFENSE UNIT".

They were walked inside and through a hallway, which was déjà vu for Infinite. The guards ordered them to stop, so they did.

The double doors opened up, and Infinite froze in shock. A tall and somewhat buff looking jackal wearing a uniform similar to those of the soldiers around them, but it was more of a grey colour instead of yellow. He was missing half of his left ear as well. The jackal sucked back on his cigar.

"Hello there, Infinite. It's been a long time hasn't it?" He said, seemingly recognizing Infinite.

"No. You're dead, you're fucking dead!" Infinite cussed in disbelief.

"Do I look dead to you?"

"You blew up in a helicopter crash. I SAW IT!" He shouted. The other laughed subtly.

"You never confirmed my death, you only assumed it which is why I'm standing here. Infinite growled and charged at the unknown adversary, leaping at him before the guards could react.

Infinite's attack was canceled out when he was grabbed by the throat, close to a choke. "Still stubborn, aren't you? Shame you'll be dead within an hour. I just wanted to come give you my condolences before you go, and for everyone you've killed. I find it funny you call me the monster yet you're a genocidal criminal. Don't lie about it, either." He said, staring into Infinite's eyes.

"You'll regret showing your fucking face near me again, you bastard." He replied angrily.

"What was that?"

"Put him down, Klondyke. A test subject is no good when they're dead." Someone stated. Coming from the hallway door, a blue fox made her way to them. She was dressed in a white lab coat.

"Sorry, doctor." He apologized. Letting out a grunt, he threw Infinite to the other side of the room, his body hitting the wall painfully and falling on the ground next to Gadget, who helped him up and guards with their weapons trained on the two.

"Test subject?" The red wolf asked.

"You'll see soon enough." She replied. "The specimen still has not arrived yet, so guards, put them in a cell for now. I'll call them up once the test is ready to commence.

"All due respect doctor, why not kill them now?" Someone asked.

She shot them a stare. "This test was requested by the Dictator. That alone is enough reason to not kill them now. Now bring them along.

The guards did as they were told and brought the canines to a small holding cell on the other side of the building. They were thrown in rather harshly, but quickly got back up.

Gadget looked over at his new lover, who was rubbing the sides of their head in disbelief. He approached him. "Are you alright, Inf?"

"No, I'm not." He answered with a sigh.

"Did you recognize that guy?" Infinite let out another sigh and looked down, a tear dripping off his face before sitting down completely.

"Gadget, did I ever tell you I had my squad murdered before?" He asked suddenly. Gadget stopped and thought, before nodding yes.

"I think so." He replied.

"That guy... was the same person who killed them, Gadget. I thought he was dead all these years... I can't believe this." He sniffed. "Sit down, I'm going to tell you whay exactly happened." The wolf shook his head.

"You really don't need to tell me the whole thing." He said politely.

"I want you to fully understand what that man did to me. What I experienced in such short time."

 **So, that's it. Just as an FYI guys, this is my first time writing romance so I apologize if the admitting scene wasn't that great. Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**

 **By the way I think it's time to let you all know I have DeviantArt. My account is AnIdlingISL but I don't really post much. Follow me on there if you want.**


	38. A Leader's Farewell

**SunSera: Glad to see you're back. I highly suggest that you don't look at my other stories, they're all really cringeworthy and bad, but right now I'm intending on creating another fic not related to Sonic that's actually in the works atm. You can swear in your reviews if you want, they don't bother me, and you can look at my DA but I don't usually post Sonic stuff on there. Oh, and I can't have an opinion on the comics as I don't read them. Btw, you should really consider making an account on here, not to write but to talk with me and your other favourite authors on here. It would be nice to have another person to talk to regularly.**

 **Guest: You might find out. (Jeez, how many reviews are there asking this?)**

 _"So, it all started in the Spring of 2010, when I wasn't leader and the old crew was still alive. We were planning on a mission_ _to take out a gang's profits in a town we lived near. The gang was a fierce competitor to us then, so our old leader Matilda planned several ops to take them out before they could any get worse and cause us more problems._

April 4th, 2010. Infinite's POV

We were all called to the planning area for another mission against our competition. We had already destabilized them earlier, but from what I've heard from the others we were taking out a few of their big local money-makers.

I watched as our leader, Matilda, a strong willed woman who had taken up the challenge of leading us, pull out a map and spread it on the table.

"Is everyone here?" She asked, checking to see if we all showed up. I looked around and saw all of us here before focusing my attention on the map.

"Yes, everyone's here." I heard Klondyke, our second in command confirm.

"Perfect." She gave us one more look. "Some of you may have already known that I plan on taking out the Diez here in Carewell since they've moved into the area despite our efforts. We are going to show them that they made a mistake, and we'll be taking the town back. The plan is to take out their money-making businesses so they'll lose profits from this area. They have a betting shop in town here, a small casino joint here and a vehicle mod shopover here." She pointed the locations on the map. "That's right, we're hitting three in one day. It should scare them away from here." She explained to us. I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I looked back to see Leo, my best friend there.

"Pretty exciting, huh?" He asked.

"I have no problem defunding them at the same time kicking their asses." I whispered back, but Matilda caught on to my comment about defunding them.

"Ah, that reminds me. They'll have safes in all three businesses, we can take their profits for ourselves. Thank you, Infinite." She flashed me a smile.

"What about our escape plan?" I heard Forgen, our hacker ask.

"Hold your horses, we haven't gotten that far yet." Our leader stated. "Anyway, the mod and gamble shops are their most profitable businesses, so I'll have teams of three hitting those, and that will also serve as a distraction. Infinite and I will be attacking the betting shop." She explained. It wasn't often I got to work directly alongside our leader.

"The two attack teams will get out through escape plans we've listed on maps that'll be handed to said teams. Raze and I will be in the air monitoring from above." Our second in command explained.

"Where will we get out?" I asked.

"You'll go though Region Hill, just a little outside of town and do a loop around to lose any pursuers." He told me. I nodded in acknowledgment. I watched Klondyke hand out the special maps to six other members, including Leo.

"Anyway, everyone ready?" We all shouted and raised our weapons in the air in acknowledgment.

"Showtime." Leo said to me. I gave him a wave as he grabbed a duffel bag and walked away to the outside of the building while looking at his map with the others. I decided to approach Matilda since she was my teammate in this mission.

"Are we really just running in there?" I asked.

"The other two teams will. Once the distraction is complete we can sneak in the betting shop and take their profits. We shouldn't have any problems if we're lucky." She explained to me.

"Alright, cool." I acknowledged.

"You know where Region Hill is, correct?" Matilda asked suddenly. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's at the far north of town. Walk though a bit of bush and you're there." I said, knowing that off the top of my mind.

"See, you're not as dumb as Klon says you are. I'm sorry he's not the nicest person, but you're not the only one." She consoled me, bringing up my most disliked member of the squad.

"Thanks." I replied, looking down. "Not even my scar?" I asked, rubbing my hand along the large scar I had above my eye.

"I've told you this many times, you goof. Nobody's perfect, and that was your first mission when you got that, when you were less-skilled than you are now. You should honour that scar if anything." Matilda told me once again, staring into my eyes. "Please, don't let the past get to you. It's best you move on forward than constantly grieving about a past event."

She stroked the side of my face. "I'll keep that mind, Matilda."

"Good, now let's head out." We walked outside of the building. I looked around and saw the others just beginning to leave the camp with their swords and daggers. I watched as they jumped impressively away and towards the local town we happened to be near.

As I walked outside, I looked towards the large opening of the camp where Raze's helicopter was parked. He was trying to fix something with the engine on the heli, which bothered me a bit since he was our Get-out-of-jail-free card since he and Klon would be observing the situation from above but knowing his brilliance with aircraft mechanics, he'd get it fixed in no time.

We continued walking in no big rush, since we'd be the last to go in. "May as well relax for a few minutes, let them stir up some trouble first." I heard Matilda read my mind.

I scratched my arm in boredom and began to lean against a wall and waited for the time to go by. I noticed my leader eyeing our pilot, and without saying a word to me she went over to Raze and began asking him about the problems. While she did, I got curious to where Klon had went. He was no where to be seen.

My curiosity got the better of me, and I began looking around the camp for him. I eventually went inside his own cabin to find him. I saw nothing on the first floor of the small cabin, but I heard his voice from upstairs. Carefully, I went up the stairs, but immediately froze at what was saying.

"Don't worry, the chopper's sabotaged. Hopefully those two will be gone by tonight." I heard him say to someone. "The meeting? What time, location and date?" I listened intently, not believing what I was hearing. "Don't worry about it, that'll be taken care of. Anyway, I'll get on the line later. I have business to take care of."

I quickly hopped off the steps and out the door. I caught up to Matilda and wanted to tell her everything I heard, but I know she wouldn't listen. I've had complaints about Klondyke's suspicious behaviour and callers in the past many times, but now nobody listens.

I couldn't help but think that this simple mission could go horribly. After all, he had mentioned something about sabotaging a helicopter, and two people dying. It was obvious that he was referring to me and my leader.

"Well, get it figured out, quick, Raze." I heard Matilda tell the pilot. She looked over to me and threw me a duffel bag.

"Apparently the chopper is having sudden problems, so we'll be doing this without eyes and we'll need to get out ourselves most likely. Not too big of an issue. We can all handle ourselves."

"Right, should we head out now?" I asked, the phonecall still fresh in my mind. I looked behind me and saw Klondyke coming out of his cabin, he was unaware of what I did thankfully and walked towards us.

"May as well. I'm sure the boys are probably already starting trouble." She replied.

"Wait!" I heard our second in command call, stopping Matilda. She turned around. "Is there anything that needs to be done while I'm waiting for him to fix up already?" He asked, pointing at Raze.

"No, you can wait here." She told him. I could not look him in the eye. "Anyway, let's go, Infinite." I watched her jump off and out of the camp. I was quick to do the same, eager to get away from Klondyke and whatever sick plan he had in mind.

I decided to take that off my mind for now, and focus on moving forward. It was hard to maneuver out of camp since we're surrounded by thick woods and brush, so I like to run across the branches of the trees to make my journey quick. My leader did the same.

After a few short minutes, the trees began to clear and we found ourselves in Carewell. We both stopped and heard the fighting and violence that was already occurring.

"Looks like they're already attacking. Let's get to business while they're distracted." I nodded and we made our way to the street. We made our way left to where the betting shop was located, but quickly hid when we saw red cars belonging to the gang we were attacking drive down the street towards the other businesses.

Once the coast was clear, we went up to the rooftops and ran across them to the shop. I surveyed the area.

"Everything's going according to plan so far. Most have left to back up their buddies." Matilda said. We both jumped down and went through the front door drawing our weapons. There was no one inside, but I didn't let my guard down.

I made my way to the back room, with my dear leader covering from behind. I opened the door slowly, but I was caught by surprise from a squirrel that was waiting for us. He punched me in the face and came at me with a knife, but I stopped the blade from coming closer and head butted them. While they were stunned, I slashed them with my sharpened nails and for a final blow, I sliced them with my sword, killing them.

"See, you can handle yourself even without my help." Matilda commented.

"Thanks. Let's get cracking this safe open." We approached the small safe and I tried to crack the code with my previous knowledge, but my accomplice stopped me and cut the safe open with her special sword.

"A lot easier than trying a few hours to open it, wouldn't you agree?" I nodded, looking up at her.

"I guess. It's kind of hard to tell which safes are cheap and others that are expensive nowadays." I said, putting money into the duffel bag. We stayed silent as I finished putting money in the bag, but I was surprised when I saw a gold ring through the last few stacks of money. "We hit the jackpot."

"Definitely, now hurry! We've got company coming." I heard her say over the distant sounds of sirens.

"The police are here already?" I asked, finishing putting everything in the duffel bag and zipped it up. We made a quick exit out of the building and we headed down the street, but that's when the authorities began arriving. "That's not a normal response time, especially here."

We both made a mad dash to Region Hill through the streets, with police cars behind us, and to our surprise they did no hesitate to immediately shoot at us. I heard the bullets whizz by us as we dodged them midair.

We had nearly made it out of town, the woods towards the hill just behind the backyard of the house in front of us. We were nearly done, and then it happened;

I heard a gunshot and a yell of pain from my leader. I froze, and saw her on the ground, clutching her leg. I looked towards the cop that had shot her, and with an act of vengeance, I air dashed to the cop and took them out with my blade. I then helped Matilda up.

"You okay?" I asked

"It's a flesh wound... just get us out of here." She said softly. I put my arm around her shoulder and we made our way though the woods, but we were still being chased. Shots would ring out near us frequently, and I was afraid I'd be shot too.

I stopped to catch my breath, but I made a mistake when more shots were fired, and hit a tree next to us. The tree collapsed down onto my leader, who let out a cry of pain. I tried to lift the huge tree off her, but to no avail.

"Infinite!" She called, looking at me. "Just go, run. Don't worry about me."

"No, you're my leader! I can't leave you behind." I responded.

"It's better me than you. Please, just go." She begged me, looking at me with those eyes. I wanted to resist that order, but I had no choice. I simply nodded and ran.

Later

I made it to camp, subtle tears going down my face. I had lost my leader, and had no idea if she was alive or dead.

"Infinite!" I heard a few voices call. I looked up and saw Leo there.

"Where's Matilda?" He asked.

"She's gone..."

"What did you say?" I heard Klon's voice ask. I looked over to him.

"She's either dead or arrested!" I cried out.

"And you let her get killed!?" He asked, throwing someone out of his way.

"I didn't have much of a choice, she wanted me to run." I exclaimed, but that angered him and he grabbed me by the throat.

"As a matter of fact, you did have a choice. You decided your life was more important than our leader's." He snarled, staring me down.

"She... wanted me... to leave..." I choked, but he threw me down. I got up and backed away. "She got shot and a tree collapsed on her. She begged me to leave her behind. I don't even know if she's alive or not."

"Your lies disgust me." He commented, but that infuriated me.

"So do yours, you bastard! She's dead because of you!" I snarled back, and lunged to attack but two of the others held me back. "I heard that phonecall! You sabotaged the chopper and called the cops!" I accused. Klondyke scoffed.

"Keep making assumptions, kid. Anyway, I want to find out what really happened. I want some of you on that immediately." He commanded, and they scattered. The beefy jackal looked at me. " _As for you..._ we'll talk later about this. I hope you're telling the truth."

 **And there's your very overdue chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	39. Betrayal

**Sorry this was delayed, the site was having issues and I lost a chunk of the chapter because of that.**

 **If anyone needs any further clarification, yes, I am writing another story now. It's not related to Sonic so you don't have to read it once it's up.**

 **SunSera: I see, and this chapter isn't necessarily supposed to show how he became apart of the group.** **Infinite is 29 years old here, and if you're curious Gadget is 21. A ring costs about $1,000.**

 _"That was the first thing he did. Get my leader killed and blamed her death on me. Yes, she did end up passing away due to infection that was left untreated from her wounds shortly after her arrest unfortunately since the the cops never bothered to patch her up. I miss her. She was the best leader a person could have, but we need to move on from that. A few months pass, and Klondyke took up the leader role in the squad. We were given a mission of an assassination against someone coming from overseas at Station Square's airport, and that's when things fell apart._

June 20th, 2010, Station Square International Airport

"Let's go over our roles just so nobody's confused; I will directly take the task as posing as an agent that the target is supposed to be meeting, and I'll have Raze and Harko posing as my personal bodyguards during the ordeal. Infinite and Leo, you two are on overlook duty and making sure that we get out alive with that rifle you've been given. Forgen will be monitoring comms in the area to see if we have any unwelcome visitors if anything goes wrong. Lina and Lisa will be inside the terminal to fight off any outsiders that may arrive, and finally the last two are on bomb duty. You two are going to sneak up on the plane after it lands and plant that bomb on it. After it detonates it should kill most of the security and I'll make sure myself to see if he target's dead. We all clear?"

I heard everyone shout and raise their weapons in the air. I still couldn't look at our new leader the same way since Matilda died back in April, but I had to take her word that I shouldn't stay in the past.

"Everyone, go to your positions. They'll be landing in five minutes. Go!" He shouted at us. We all darted away to our spots. It was by surprising chance I was paired with Leo in this mission, who was my best friend.

We made it to the roof of the building while making sure we weren't seen by anyone. Once we were up there, we chose a corner of the building to set up and look off of.

Leo had a hard time setting up the gun since it wasn't mean to be used by anthros such as outselves, but we had to make do. It was a simple sniper, one that we would take on hunting trips if we ever went on any. It was somewhat effective, which is what really mattered.

"You okay there?" I asked.

"Fine, I've got this pretty much set up. Let's load it." He said, but we both perked up to a distinct plane engine coming closer. We looked towards the runway, where there was a private passenger jet touching down. We both watched.

"Everyone be ready, they've arrived." I heard Klondyke on the earpiece.

The plane came to a stop on the runway, and taxied over to where this meeting was to take place just in front of us. We tried to keep as hidden as possible on the roof, but our large ears don't exactly help with that.

I saw the bomb squad make a run for the plane quickly, and they attached the bomb to the back of the plane. They quickly made a run back.

The door of the plane opened up, and several people wearing business suits came out. "Who are these people supposed to be exactly?"

"Not sure, but I think they're some sort of Shamarian representatives or something like that. That's what I overheard at least." Leo replied to my question.

I saw Klondyke come out of the building with the other two. He approached the representatives. I had an eerie feeling, so I looked at Leo.

"It's been really quiet. I don't like this, Leo. Nobody's been speaking on the piece." I explained my concern.

"I know... maybe it's just technical difficulties." We stopped talking and watched.

"We are glad to have you in our presence, Klondyke. I take it you've dealt with our adversaries planning on assassinating us here?" I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"We need to-" We heard the door to the roof open forcibly. I saw Forgen, our hacker stumble out towards us. He was hurt, so we both rushed to him.

"You guys gotta go, it's a-" He was cut off when someone, a red hedgehog came out from the roof entry and super-kicked him off the ledge of the roof.

"Forg!" I shouted and withdrew my blade. The hedgehog knew he had made a mistake and I slashed him before he could dodge the attack. Bleeding, he stumbled back Leo jumped up stabbed him in the head.

We rushed over the edge of the roof to see our hacker. He was at the bottom on the ground with blood around him. It was without doubt he was dead. I didn't want to believe it, but my friend grabbed my shoulder and told me to leave him. I reluctantly did so, but I wanted to go down there and make sure he was alright.

We ran down the stairs and busted out to the main hall. We had to find the others before it was too late.

"Guys, it's a trap. Get out of here while you can!" I shouted, but no response.

"Don't bother, kid. You won't be seeing them anymore." I heard my "leader" tell us.

"You bastard, you're not getting away with this!"

 _"I already have."_ I heard a dark tone of words come from the earpiece, freezing me cold, but my best friend tugged on my arm to get moving. I began running down the hall where the sounds of fighting and gunshots were heard. There were also distant screams from innocent people within the building.

We ran up on Lina trying to fight off a bunch of attackers with her own sword, but we were too late. One of the unknown henchmen shot her in the leg while she was distracted.

"Leave her be!" I snarled and threw my sword at one of them. My sword impaled the only human and killed him instantly. Leo got out his dual daggers and charged at them, but once again we were too late. One of the henchmen had stabbed her in the throat with a knife.

"You bastard!" Leo shouted and lunged to attack the two anthros, but he was fought off by whoever these people are. I quickly rolled forward and uppercut the wolf in the face, and roundhouse kicked the other to the ground. Their firearms were knocked out of their hands.

Using this opportunity, I pulled my sword out of the man's body and aimed it at the wolf, who quickly kicked me in the gut. I grunted in pain as I was knocked back. I saw their accomplice also recover and began fighting Leo. I looked back to the wolf, who smirked.

"Come on, fight like a man." He told me. I dropped my sword and gave him a little gesture to come at me. He did so and jumped right towards me, I dodged and followed up with a quick counter attack.

We both jumped back, only to charge at eachother again. I got ready to take him out with my fist, but at that moment I could just see a knife in his hand. I was too late to react fast enough, and I got a cut to the side. I gasped in pain and glared with hatred.

"You motherfucker!" I said angrily. I looked off to the side and saw the gun on the floor. _Let's see how this guy likes it when I don't play fairly either._

I jumped and slid for the gun and quickly grabbed it. I turned and aimed at the wolf, who was preparing to stab me with the knife. I pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest. He shouted in pain and fell to his knees, dropping his knife.

"This is why you don't cheat." I said smugly.

"Heh." He chuckled at me, looking at me as I got up on my feet and looked back at Leo who was finishing up on the other guy. "My job's already done. I killed your friend while my accomplices are busy finishing up on your own." He began to laugh, but I put a bullet in his head.

"You hear him?" I heard Leo ask. I looked back at him, he was wiping sweat off his head and adjusted the green bandana on his head. I clutched my side which was beginning to hurt.

We both looked at Lina, who had a horrible injury to her throat. We rushed over to her, and I looked deep into her once yellow eyes that were now lifeless and dull. I tried to shake her awake despite knowing she wasn't going to come back. I tear rolled down my eye and I left her.

I couldn't believe any of this was happening. In just five minutes I had witnessed two great friends die in front of me.

We decided to try and find the others, but I was afraid that the rest of my squad would be dead too.

I could hear static coming in from my earpiece, which was followed by a voice that became clearer and clearer. I recognized the voice to be that of of Lisa's.

"Hello? Anyone there?" We heard her ask. We stopped.

"We're here." I replied. I could hear a sigh of relief.

"Thank God at least someone's alive. Leo with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Know what happened?" He asked.

"Klon betrayed us and sent some sort of hitman gang after us. Speaking of which I saw these guys kill three others and I have no idea where the others went." Lisa explained.

"We know..." I sniffed. "Just a few minutes ago we lost Forg and Lina. Did you guys split up?"

"Once I knew something was wrong, we split. Anyway, can't talk. We need to leave right now before we're all dead. Meet me at the parking structure if you can." She told us.

"We'll get there." Leo reassured. He looked at me with a nod. "We better listen. Let's go." He motioned for me to come along. We trekked quickly through the halls, looking for an exit.

There were double doors ahead, and without thinking we burst through them, and froze in our tracks. We were in a waiting room of some sort, and in front of us were probably a dozen of these hitmen, all with weapons.

"Look boys, look who showed up. Get-" The one speaking was cut off by the sound of something hitting the floor near them. I heard a bang and I was blinded slightly with ringing in my ears. I could barely see but I looked and saw gunfire which I could somewhat hear.

The hitmen were shot to the ground. I was able to make out the blue and black uniforms of GUN soldiers. My instincts screamed to go the other way, and I looked to the side where there was a window to the front of the airport. I grabbed Leo and dove out the window.

We clumsily hit the ground and fell over since we were still slightly dazed by the flashbang, but my senses were clearing up now. I got up. I watched Leo shake his head and get up too.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine... what happened?" He asked me as we ran to the parking structure probably 200 meters in front of us.

"We were hit by a flashbang and the military barged in. They're fighting whoever that is that's trying to kill us." I explained.

"Good, they'll be distracted for a bit." He said as we ran up to the parking building and entered the first floor. We both stopped to sit down and catch our breath.

"Aahh..." I groaned, clutching my injury from the knife.

"How's that doing?" Leo asked, looking at my wound. "Still bleeding, but minor. Looks like it wasn't a deep cut."

"That's good I hear. Where's Liz?" I asked, but a car rolled up and stopped. The door opening up, we saw the female survivor hop off the seat and came over to us.

"I'm right here. You two alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine. He's another story." I heard my best friend say, pointing to the cut.

"It's a flesh wound. I'm fine." I said as she helped me up.

"Come on, let's get outta here." She consoled and we climbed into the car. I took the backseat.

"What about the others?" I heard Leo ask.

"They're dead or arrested. As much as I want to go back for them, we'd be dead if we did." Lisa said, exiting the lot and taking us further from the airport.

I couldn't help but cry at that moment. Within ten minutes, my leader betrayed us, got at least five killed and the others... gone.

A few hours later, Jackal Squad camp

"Hey, get up." I felt a hand tugging on my arm. I was reluctant to move.

"I can't believe this. Infinite, get your ass up already and see this."

"What?" I grumbled.

"The camp... it's destroyed." Lisa said. I sat up and looked around. All of the buildings that were in our camp were burnt out and destroyed.

"He destroyed our home too... Damnit!" Leo cussed and I heard his fist bang against something. "Anything we can at least salvage?"

"Nope, everything valuable to us was probably stolen if they were smart." She replied. I hopped out of the car and looked around.

"Doesn't hurt to at least take a look." I said. I walked to where the leader's cabin once stood and I looked around at the black char. The safe containing our money and valuables were gone, but I saw something poking out of the debris.

I kneeled down and moved the debris around, and pulled a framed photo of the squad out of the destruction. I dusted it off with my glove and looked at it. Another tear went down my cheek when I looked at the faces of those we lost today, but I was consumed by different feelings when I looked at the face of Klondyke on the photo.

The feelings of pure hatred, vigilance and revenge. He was not going to get away with this.

 **There you have it. Reviews are appreciated.**


	40. Deceived Revenge

**Fortieth entry!**

 **SunSera: Thank you, and keep in mind what Klondyke is involved in the present. You could say he's much worse now than before.**

 _"Yep... that's how we lost them. It was only us three that got out alive by some miracle, but that came with a cost of us losing everything we had. We had no home, only a little money left and the feeling of revenge burning in us all. For two months me and Leo worked hard to find that bastard that betrayed us. Klon was slippery but we managed to find him surprisingly in Station Square, at a skyscraper penthouse that he was booked by the people he was working with, so we decided to kill him then before he'd disappear for good."_

August 14th, 2010, Sky-High Hotel, West Station Square

"You ready for this?" I asked, sharpening my knife.

"I was born ready." Leo replied, loading up a high power pistol.

"Without a doubt, gentlemen. Let's head out." Liz said and we got out of the car. I put my knife into a sheath on my chest and got ready a gun. Here we didn't care about specificallly sticking to our blades, we were going to be efficient as possible.

We all charged into the front door of the hotel, however there were no enemies and we all stopped, embarrassed. People just gave us weird looks.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. "Where's the stairs?" I asked. One of the tellers pointed to the left, where an emergency staircase was. I thanked her and we made way for the stairs.

Once there, we jumped up the flights of stairs to the top level of thr building where the penthouse was, which felt like it took half an hour. Thankfully our jumping abilities made it much quicker.

We were nearing the top, and I quietly told everyone to stop and to be quiet. We could hear someone whilstling, and that someone was obviously a guard. We quietly went up the stairs and to the end where a steel door was.

I quickly jumped up to the human and got out my knife. Before he could scream I slit his throat. I set the body down quietly as the others came up behind me.

Leo tried the door, but it was locked. We noticed a weird device next to the door. Biometric security. Liz took the guard's hand and scanned it in the scanner, and the door unlocked.

"Easy. Let's go." We entered, weapons drawn. I peeked through the door only to see a short hallway with nice paintings on the walls and a fancy carpet. Carefully, we trekked down the hall quietly to the first corner. I went around it without thinking and ran smack into several suited guards.

"Enemy!" One of them shouted with a thick Shamarian accent. _Great, so we're fighting foreign bodyguards probably armed with military-grade gear._ I thought

One aimed a gun at me, and I jumped up before they fired. I kicked them square in the face, knocking them about ten meters away. I got out my gun and shot the other two.

"Go loud!" I shouted, landing on the floor. More guards came at us. I cracked my neck and we got to fighting, and with all our skilled combined, we were easily able to clear out the guards.

We ran upstairs, shooting or stabbing anyone who got in our way. The guards were fearless but quite stupid. We looked through the rooms for Klondyke. I hoped that he hadn't left yet.

We had no luck, until I looked out the front window towards the pool, and that's when I saw him. The brute of a jackal I called my worst enemy. Our worst enemy.

"Klondyke! I'm coming for you!" I snarled and smashed through the window with bloodlust in my eyes. He was being rushed to the helipad, where I helicopter was waiting for him.

I threw my knife at him, but missed. I shot the guards trying to protect him instead. Klondyke noticed me coming, and threw a chair at me, which I easily dodged.

He made it to the chopper and got inside before I could kill him. I fired the last few rounds of my gun at it, and then threw the gun angrily.

"Damn, he's getting away!" I heard Leo shout.

"Not on my watch he isn't." I grumbled and jumped off the building and over the street, making it to the next roof. I landed with a running start and kept my eye on the heli which was just out of my reach.

I noticed a ledge just up ahead that was pointed upwards. _Perfect. Here's my opportunity._

I ran up the small ledge and performed a powerful jump right at the aircraft. I got out my knife and by all odds, I had managed to build just enough speed and air to make it to Klondyke's chopper. I stabbed my knife right into the side of it and held on.

I threw my attention to the engine. I climbed my way to the top being very careful of the rotors rotation just above my head, and plunged my knife into the panel for the engine, tearing it open. I then stabbed my knife into the engine directly, which resulted in a fire starting in the engine bay.

I didn't jump off just yet, and instead climbed towards the cockpit. I looked through the back passenger windows, right at my worst enemy. I gave him a salute as a final "Fuck you." and jumped off the heli.

I misjudged the jump slightly, and I nearly missed the nearest rooftop, only holding onto the ledge with my hands, but my friends were quick to help me up.

We all watched as the chopper spun out of control with flames burning out of the engine. It hit the side of a building before finally making way to the street, and exploded once it hit the ground.

All of us immediately dropped what we were doing and cheered. We all did a big hug together.

"And that's how you avenge your fallen ones." I said cheerfully.

"Damn right. Let's get out of here." Liz said and we agreed.

We walked down to the ground floor of the building we were on, all laid back and feeling good now that Klondyke was dead. We thought he could betray us and get away with it, but oh man was that sore loser wrong.

Once on the street, we all stared at the burning wreckage of the chopper. I looked down and noticed a piece of a jackal's ear on the ground. It obviously belonged to Klondyke and gave me further pride and satisfaction from his death.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"It's time you became leader." Leo told me, giving me a smile.

"Me? Leader?" I asked, pointing at myself and raising an eye ridge. He nodded.

"You were probably the most loyal to Matilda, survived this idiot's attack and not to mention put him six feet in the ground." He stated, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You'd be a great leader."

"Oh, thanks. What do you think?" I asked Liz. She shrugged.

"To he honest guys, I don't care all that much. Because of everything that's happened these past few months, I think I'm gonna leave for my own safety. I want to start living the life I want to live, if that's okay." She explained to us both. I frowned.

"You're really leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's been fun, guys and I wish you luck on rebuilding the squad in the future. I might drop by every now and then, though." I looked down, but I accepted her decision.

"Alright. Best of luck, Liz." I waved goodbye, and she waved back before walking down the street and going her own ways.

"We have a lot of work to do." Leo told me, looking back at the wreckage. I nodded.

"Yeah... Let's get out of here."

Present day

"I couldn't believe how naive I was all these years thinking he was dead. I never got solid proof, or even saw the body for myself. Only that piece of ear and what-have-you-know he fucking survived. How does someone survive a chopper explosion like that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Dang... and to make things worse he's working with a corrupt foreign government years later." Gadget said, stroking his chin. I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Apparently." I got up and confronted Gadget. I put both my hands on his shoulders and stared into his yellow eyes behind those glasses. "Gadget, we're not leaving this country until that bastard his dead. He made the mistake to show his face around me again, and this time I'm _not_ letting him get away with what he did to me back then, or whatever the Hell he does that. Promise me you're gonna stick by my side while we do this." I said, and he gave me an innocent nod back.

"Of course." He replied, and with that I pulled him into a hug. We stood there for a moment before letting go.

"Thank you." We had a moment there, but it was broken up by the sounds of footsteps coming towards the cells. We looked to see who it was. It was that scientist from earlier with a couple of guards at their sides.

"Come on, gentlemen. Let's go." The guards opened up the cell and began manhandling us, handcuffing us both. Without a word we reluctantly followed the doctor through the halls, and into an elevator to the basement. We waited for the doors to open up.

"Where are we-" Gadget was cut off mid sentence as I witnessed him be smacked into the head with a baton.

"Shut it!" The guard barked. The elevator doors opened up and we went through another hall into a big room. We were taken to a large door that raised open another large room of concrete walls and another large door on the other side with a window up top on the right in the wall. I knew exactly where we were.

We were inside a test chamber.

Apon that realization, I also realized that my earlier predictions were correct. We were going to die after all. Most likely very slowly and in agony.

They released the handcuffs on our wrists and pushed us inside. The door then closed and we were trapped inside.

"Are we ready to commence NECORAVUS specimen testing?" A voice was heard on the loudspeaker. It was that blue fox scientist. I could see her through the window above.

"Everything's primed and ready." I heard my number-one enemy reply. "Infinite, it was nice knowing you and seeing your pathetic attempts in the time I've known you. It was only a matter of time until you die from your mistakes." He laughed.

"Once I get out of here, you'll beg for me to kill you!" I threatened.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" I heard him chuckle to himself. Our attention was cast over to the other door opposite of the one we came through. When it opened, looks of horror struck both of us.

The door revealed not a regular animal, but some sort of large creature that resembled a mutated feral furless gorilla or something... I couldn't even describe it properly. The face had no eyes, just a large mouth with razor sharp teeth. It stood on all fours and it also sported very sharp and noticeable claws that were covered in blood.

The creature let out a screech, and ran right towards us both. Out of fear, we jumped and dodged opposite ways. I saw Gadget do a homing attack on it, but to my surprise it wasn't very effective.

I didn't want to risk dying to this thing, so I sorted out my options as Gadget captured its attention. My eyes wandered over to the window and an idea popped into my head.

I ran up to the creature and kicked it. It reared its ugly face at me and I jumped up to the window. I latched on and motioned for it to come. It snarled.

"Doc, we need to get out out of here, it's gonna crash through that window!" I heard a guard yell.

"We need to get out of the building. Get soldiers ready!" Klondyke said worriedly. I smirked at his cowardice.

The creature finally jumped impressively at me. I jumped out of the way and just like I expected, it crashed through the lab window and screams were heard.

"Gadget, let's go!" I shouted. We jumped into the observation room and made a beeline for the door while the creature was busy on starting to feast on the lead scientist that brought us to the room. We ran out into the hallway and made our escape.

Those CBRN soldiers we saw earlier came around a corner and shot at us. We dodged the bullets by mere inches and took down the guards quickly. We followed the halls from our memory and charged out the door before anyone else came. We were back out onto the airfield.

"Let's take a helicopter and get out while we can!" Gadget suggested.

"Let's do that." I replied and we ran very quickly across to the helipads, where one chopper was parked. We were quick to get inside. I watched Gadget frantically press buttons to start the engines as we were beginning to be shot at.

Thankfully, we took off in the nick of time and headed off into the snowy abyss.

 **The first actual look at what NECORAVUS is! Tell me what you guys think in your reviews.**


	41. Frozen Earth

**Unfortunately school is really coming up, so there may be a lack of updates.**

 **SunSera: The creature was just one** ** _specimen_** **of the Project. There's much more to it. As for the numbering, that honestly didn't come to mind. Think you misunderstood some details in the chapter is all, and what did your sister think of the past few chapters? Just asking out of curiosity.**

Unknown Location, 3rd person POV

"Do you know why I've called you here?" An old voice asked.

"Yes, I know." A jackal replied. It was Klondyke.

"You will always refer to me as 'sir'." The old man replied.

"Sorry, sir." He apologized profusely.

"Anyway, I've called you up here for a special... assignment that you and your teams will go on. As you can see, this is quite important seeing as your dictator is giving you this rather than one of your superiors." Dragovich said with open arms.

"And what's the assignment exactly? Whatever it is, consider it done." The jackal replied. The old man got out of his chair and looked out the window of his office.

"You will go find that jackal, Infinite and bring him to me either dead or alive. Obviously there willl be a greater reward if brought in alive." He stated. "I am not impressed with the stunts he had pulled with his friend. He refused my deal by escaping his institution and killing several of our soldiers. Not to mention he assisted the enemy before his capture."

"Infinite? Huh! This'll be easy." Klondyke said to himself, smirking evilly.

"Don't be full of yourself." The dictator replied and turned to face the anthropomorphic individual. "He is capable of much more than we originally thought. He was able to take out thousands himself and let alone assisted in the mass genocide with that damned Ruby he carried around. Even without it, he seems to still be very formidable." Dragovich explained.

"Hence he escaped out of the lab just a few hours ago."

"I'm not happy about that incident, Klondyke. You're lucky the specimen was contained within the base, or else we would be facing greater problems." He paused. "Moving on from that, I've heard you had history with Infinite before you graciously came to us. Mind explaining this... history?" He asked, sitting back down in the chair. Klondyke gulped.

"That's right... sir. We used to be in a mercenary group together before I tried to have him killed on two occasions. First time I called the authorities about some run-and-gun thing in a town they were planning on doing and managed to have the leader die, but not Infinite. Second time well, as you know I hired an assassin group to kill off the squad when I met your associates. Second time also failed, but I managed to kill most of them in the end." The brooding jackal explained.

"Interesting. What about the last time you met him? I can already make assumptions based on that scar of yours." He asked, pointing at the missing half of Klondyke's ear.

"Oh, this?" He ran a hand down on his disfigured ear. "I got this from Infinite when he tried to kill me after a formal party I had in Station Square. He blew up my helicopter as I tried to escape. Thankfully I jumped out in time just as it blew up, only to have a piece of helicopter rotor take half my ear." He explained.

"Some say scars indeed make you stronger, and that saying is clearly proven with you. Your completed operations within Test Site #62 and even your survival proves that, yes?" The human asked, lighting a cigar.

"I suppose, sir. Before I go, can I ask something?" The jackal asked.

"You may."

"Why is this task being handed to the CBRN unit? Shouldn't this be carried out by standard military forces?" He asked carefully. The dictator took back a drag of the cigar.

"He may be infected, or his friend for that matter. If he indeed is, he'll need to be taken care of immediately. We can't risk creating another quarantine zone, or our public will start to become suspicious. Our true motives of Site #62 was almost leaked outside the Blackout Zone, as you already know." Dragovich explained throughly.

"I see, well, I'll get on mission now. Nice meeting with you, sir." Klondyke said, and gave a quick salute. He quickly left the room in a hurry.

Elsewhere

"It's fucking cold out here." Infinite growled with his arms crossed. "I don't see how people are used to living in these conditions." He shivered as he trudged through the snow.

"People adapt to certain conditions in their area. Like how you're used to hot, desert weather most of the time." Gadget explained, also very cold.

"I get that, but having to deal with snow all the time's probably a pain." He said under cold breath. Both canines were shivering and very cold, since their makeshift GUN uniforms that they still had on from Redherden City wasn't made specifically for warmth.

The duo continued to trudge through the snow, having their helicopter run out of fuel about thirty miles from the military base. They had to land in the middle of nowhere and away from civilization.

Infinite's different coloured eyes looked up ahead towards the top of a nearby hill on the right, and he stopped. Up top, was a small wood building amongst the pine trees. He put a hand in front of Gadget and pointed.

"Look, there's a house or something up there. Maybe we should check it out, might be a good place to stay if there's no one living inside." Infinite pointed out. Gadget let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. Yeah, let's go see what's up because if I stay out here any longer, my toes will freeze off." The red one complained, and both made the trek up the snow covered hill.

About half way up the hill, Infinite suddenly slipped and slid down the hill. Gadget looked back and laughed as he got back up, covered in fluffy snow.

"Ha-ha, very funny." The jackal growled angrily and began walking back up the hill. He was too exhausted to jump up the hill or use any of his abilities. He walked up the hill with an annoyed stare, this time being careful where he stepped so he wouldn't fall back down again.

"You okay?" The wolf asked as they both made it to the top of the hill.

"Aside from falling down a hill and getting even more snow on me, I'm fine. Let's check it out." He pointed at the log cabin, which was only one storey and small. It was reminiscent of the cabins back at his squad's hideout in the desert. It seemed vacant of human and anthro life.

They peered through the windoes, and couldn't see anything because of the blinds over the windows, so they went to the front door. There were no footprints signalling that someone had been there recently, either. Yet, Gadget was skeptical.

"Y'know, it's a bit rude if we go in someone's property without their permission." He stated. Infinite looked back at him.

"Would you rather stay out here in the freezing cold? You were literally complaining a minute ago about it." He said.

"Touché. Still..." Infinite trailer his look to one of the trees. "What are you looking at?"

"Like it or not, we're staying the night here. Over there is wolf piss." He pointed out.

"What, mine?" Gadget asked confused.

"No, it's _feral_ wolf piss, they do that to mark territory, which means we're in a wolf pack's territory. If we go along in their territory, also occasionally having to leave our markings as we go, they won't take kindly to that and we'll be fresh food for them by nightfall." He looked back at Gadget. "Don't know about you, but I'm too exhausted to fight them off."

"Well, you've got a point. Let's go inside." He motioned to the door. Infinite tried the door handle, and to his surprise the door was unlocked. He slowly opened it, and peeked inside with his lover doing the same.

Inside the cabin, was just one room with a fire stove with wood next to it, a bear pelt on the ceiling, rug, and a small desk. There was also a closet.

"Seems like a hunting cabin that's been sitting here for a while." Gadget described.

"Seems so. It'll do." Infinite said and walked inside with the other following suit. They took off their snow-filled combat boots on the rug and shut the door.

Infinite immediately took off his soaking wet clothes and dumped them on the floor. Gadget did the same, but found themselves even colder due to the poor insulation of the building in doing so.

"Let's put a fire on." Gadget said and loaded wood into the stove. Infinite passed him a lighter and paper and he lit the fire. He stood back up.

"That should keep us warm for a bit. Any food in here? I'm starving." The jackal checked the desk for anything, and he grabbed two cans of non-perishable soup.

"Found these. Mind having soup?" He asked.

"I'll take anything at this point." He replied and they put the soup cans on the stove to boil.

"So, let's relax for a bit." Infinite said and jumped up on the bed and laid down, and Gadget sat down on the floor next to the bed.

"We should plan what we do next, when we get out of this new forest. I think we should figure out whatever the heck that demented thing was back in that chamber. That was definitely not a regular animal that I've ever seen." He explained, looking down at the floor.

"I agree. Definitely wasn't normal. Maybe that was something that was captured from Eggman during the war?" The red wolf shook his head and took off his glasses to clean them.

"Couldn't be. Doesn't fit Eggman's style at all. He was a complete sociopath, sure, but he never went far enough to create things like that monster. If he did, I would've known about it so that's out of the loop." He explained. Infinite stroked his chin.

"Must be something that the Shamarian are doing in the shadows. I've never heard of these types of tests before. What pisses me off though, is that Klon is involved in whatever it is. Shame I couldn't kill him right there." He thought aloud.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with the Blackout Zone." Gadget wondered, but Infinite raised an eye ridge.

"Blackout Zone?"

"You don't know what it is?" He asked, looking up at the black jackal.

"I don't really care about what happens in this part of the world all that much, so I never hear what happens." He explained.

"Well, the Blackout Zone is some sort of military circular exclusion zone that formed in the summer of 2016 that spans a 150 mile diameter in all directions, and it's centered right at the island city of Vlan. Nobody's allowed in the zone, and all images and satellite imagery of the area is taken down and censored. Not to mention Vlan was wiped off maps too, so no one knows what happened. Some believe a major accident happened there that was deemed too shocking for the public to see." The nerdy wolf explained.

"What kind of accident?" He asked, getting off the bed to grab the soup cans which were finished boiling. He opened both up and gave one to Gadget.

"Nobody knows if it's an accident, it's just a guess of what happened. We're not all that sure yet." He said, eating the soup from the can with a spoon.

"So you think that's connected with the test chamber?" Infinite asked, also eating soup. He nodded.

"I have a strong gut feeling it is, and we'll find out eventually."

The two quietly ate their food, and were much warmer and relaxed. They soon finished up, and for once in days, they actually had a full meal in their stomachs.

"I think I'm gonna nap for a bit." The jackal finally said. "We can share the bed, I suppose."

"Fair enough." Gadget replied and they both jumped on the bed and got covered up in the blankets, thankful to be out of the dreadful cold.

Gadget fell asleep very quickly. Infinite couldn't help but find it odd to be feeling the warmth of someone else next to him for once. He felt comfortable and right to him. He shut his eyes, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	42. The Document

**I'm finally back and writing! Is anyone still here? Anyone still read this story?**

 **Anyway, a lot has happened since I've been gone. Most important being the fact I survived a major tornado a few weeks ago. (Seriously. I live in the Ottawa region and there were several tornadoes that formed and completely destroyed everything). Don't worry about me, I'm fine though.**

 **SunSera: I will say that one of those games are a direct inspiration for this story. I'll leave you to figure out which one, and experimenting on towns? Are you making early predictions?**

Early morning, Gadget's POV

I woke up with a grumble and opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around to see we were still in that small log house we found. I felt warmth to my left, and saw Infinite still sleeping there, slightly snoring away. I smiled at the sight and began lightly shaking him with one hand to get him awake. After a few tries, he also began stirring.

"Come on, we need to get up." I said. I only got an annoyed grumble as a reply, which made me frown. "Seriously, we need to move before we're found." Infinite rolled over to face me and blinked.

"It's too early..." I shook my head.

"It's the next day, we need to leave." I honestly hated having to wake up my love like this, knowing he would despise trudging through more snow.

I watched Infinite blink at me again, and he sat up. "Fine. Where are we going?" He looked at me. I hadn't thought of that, to be honest.

"Ehm, somewhere where we can recollect and figure out what our next plan is without having to worry about the CDU finding us and throwing us back into that test chamber." I looked at him as he nodded. He got off the bed and did a few stretches.

I also hopped off the bed, and did a few stretches as well. Once I finished, I went over to the closet and found two pairs of winter clothes, long-sleeve shirts, jackets, pants, you name it. I picked out my pair and put them on, surprising that they actually fit me. I motioned for Infinite to come.

"What is it?" He asked, walking over to me. I showed him the pair of clothes, and he put on his clothes as well. We made sure we had everything we needed.

"Is there anything we're forgetting?" I asked, looking around.

"Nope. We didn't have much to begin with. Let's head out now." I turned and watched him open the door and leave. I got up and headed out with him.

We both looked around at the snowy land around us. I scratched my head. "Where are we gonna go?" I asked.

"Let's climb one of the trees, and we can scope out the area." He pointed to the nearest tree to us. I looked at him and nodded before we both jumped high up and clung onto the tree, and proceeded to jump further up it until we both got up to the top.

"I think I see a small town over there." I pointed in the direction I was looking at. There was a town with a few buildings along the main road. "We can hide up in the attic of one of those buildings and plan out what we're gonna do next."

I heard my love grin. "Actually not a bad idea, they'll think we're still out in the woods and probably want to avoid the town for obvious reasons, so they won't check there if we're lucky." I nodded at him.

"We'll have to jump tree to tree though. Can't leave footprints." I said, looking down for a moment.

Infinite hesitated and then leaped from our tree to the next towards the town, and I was right behind him. We had to be careful, as it wouldn't be hard to fall off and seriously injure ourselves.

I panted after a while. "You know, this is one time I wish I still had my grappling hook. Shame they took it off when I boarded my plane."

"You don't need the thing. All you need really is to have a proper sense to be careful." He told me. I kept that in mind as we continued hopping trees.

After about five minutes of doing nothing but tree-jumping, we made it to the outskirts of the town. Still on a tree, I watched Infinite as he amazingly lept off it, gaining quite some height and did some sort of air maneuver and glided fairly quickly to one of the buildings. My mouth was agape.

I couldn't waste time sitting there, so I slid and hopped off the tree and made a mad dash to the building. I jumped it's height and into the roof.

"That was pretty cool." I exclaimed. He smiled at me.

"Heh, it's a jackal thing." He told me, and found a hatch in the roof buried under the snow. I helped him dig it out and open it up. Both of us entered the attic without hesitation.

We closed it up and looked around. It was pretty dark, and neither of could see. I blindly searched around for the light switch, and by some miracle found it and flipped it on.

The old lightbulb flickered to life, and lit up the room. There were cobwebs, and some old chests. I sat down on one of them. "So, what's our next move?" I asked, looking up at the heterochromatic eyes of Infinite. He leaned against a wall.

"Like I said, we need to figure out whatever the Hell that experiment was back there. I'm thinking we could go back to that base and find out ourselves through a little violence." I nodded and watched him as he began to chew at one of his nails.

"Okay. What are we gonna do exactly when we get to the base? We can't go in there all gung-ho obviously." I said, making gestures.

He peered at me. "Relax, I'm not stupid. My plan is to create a distraction at the base so that everyone is forced to leave the main buildings. I remember seeing some huge refueling tanks by the hangars along the airstrip, so what I could do is set that off, exploding the tanks and hopefully some of the aircraft in the hangars. That'll force them to carry out their evacuation protocols, and during that time they're gone and dealing with the fire, we could meet up and sneak into that crazy scientist lady's office and steal the documents of this demented project." He explained throughly, I nodded occasionally.

"Sounds good. But what about the inside? Neither of us really know where the office is." I tapped my thumbs together.

I heard Infinite scoff. "Don't worry about that, they'll probably have signs indicating where it is. If not, I'll scare some idiot into telling us."

I got up and offered a fist bump. "Sounds like a plan." I said as he accepted the fist bump, but quickly pulled me into a hug for a moment. I laughed slightly as we hugged.

We stopped and he looked at me. "We should move in on this soon as they're still carried away with finding us." He explained. I nodded and smiled. I pulled him into a kiss as a return favour. I pulled out of the kiss and looked at my new love of my life. Both his normally white cheeks were red again.

"Adorable. Let's go." Infinite didn't say anything as we both left the attic. I went up to the roof and looked down on the main street, but immediately ducked down at the sight of Shamarian uniforms. _I knew they couldn't be that stupid after all._

"What is it?" I heard Infinite ask, but I motioned for him to get down and be quiet. We peered over the edge, and saw their off-road vehicle. Two soldiers were busy conversing as I realized that this wasn't a search sweep, but just a few soldiers strolling by. I sighed in relief.

I looked to my side and saw Infinite eyeing something in the truck. "There's explosives in the back of that. I need those." He whispered. I nodded. "I'll go down there and take what I need. You keep watch and if anything goes wrong, I'm counting on you to help. Only two of them though. I'll be fine."

I looked back as he left and hopped off the back of the building. I kept an eye on the soldiers to make sure they weren't doing anything else. About a minute passed before they moved to the left of the vehicle, and Infinite took his chance. I watched him dart across the road and quietly opened up the back. He took the explosives and closed the door and glanced at me. He then makes it back across the road and back to me.

"Got what we need. We're ready to move on this." He said, laying down next to me. I looked back at the soldiers, who were getting into the truck and leaving.

"Pretty smooth. Neither of them noticed." I complimented.

"I'm a master of stealth. Its something you achieve from being in a squad like mine for so long." I got up, brushing snow off my jacket.

"Let's go, then. By the way, I'm not willing to hop anymore trees all the way to the base." I stated and got off the roof with my love behind me.

"I'm not either. Let's save our energy and just take a car for now." He told me. We walked over to the road behind the building and found a parked car there. I smirked as Infinite went over and broke into the car easily and started hotwiring it. I got in next to him.

He finished hotwiring and began driving down the road in the general direction of where the base was. Our job was made easier since there were roadsigns pointing to where the base was for some reason. I laid back and relaxed for a few.

"Gadget, we're here." He told me. I sat up, adjusting my glasses and looked around. We parked next to a forest.

"Uhh, that's a forest. Is the base behind it?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's go." He got out of the car, and walked towards the forest with the explosives and a knife. I also got out and followed him through the thick snowy brush until the base started to be visible. We continued walking until we got out of the forest and to the fence of the base itself and looked around.

"See the tanks there?" Infinite asked me and pointed to the right, where there were indeed the refueling tanks by the hangars he mentioned. I nodded. "I'll go and set these on those tanks. You stay put."

"Alright." I replied. Infinite quickly ran off towards the tanks. I waited for about five minutes unti he finally came back, giving me the thumbs up. We took cover behind a downed tree.

I felt Inf touch my shoulder. I looked at him. "Ready?" He asked.

"Do it." I retuned my gaze to the tanks, and heard Infinite press the button to detonate the explosives.

A few seconds passed by, and nothing happened. Just as we were letting our guard down, the tanks exploded in blinding fiery light. I covered my eyes for a moment and continued watching in amazement. Just as we hoped, the explosion was big enough to set off more explosive material in the hangars, creating a large chain of explosions along the airstrip.

"Woah!" I exclaimed.

"That was awesome. Alright... now we wait. Let them clear out of the buildings."

I looked over to a drain pipe next to us, and patted Infinite's back. "Hey, couldn't we use that to get inside?" He looked over to the pipe and nodded.

"Better than running in there out in the open." He told me. "Let's go." He went inside the pipe and I followed him. It was an awkward trek through the tunnel, since we had to keep our legs apart and on the slope of the tunnel to avoid the water.

We made it to a ceiling opening, which appeared to be a sewer grate or something. Both of us remained quiet as we heard the confused and scared shouts of the people above. We waited another solid five minutes, and opened up the grate. I sticked my head out and peered around. It was a sewer grate right in front an entrance to the main building, and no one was in sight. I hopped out.

"All clear." I confirmed. Infinite also hopped out and we carefully entered the main building, being wary of foes.

Just like we expected, nobody was inside due to the evacuation. We both vaguely remembered the office being on the second level when we were in that chamber, and climbed up some stairs. We walked out onto the second floor, where a scrambling dog scientist was desperately running towards us trying to get outside.

"Where's the main scientist office!?" Infinite shouted at him. The scientist began running the other way.

"I'm not telling you a thing!" He shouted back. Infinite jumped at him, grabbing the anthro and pushing him against the wall.

"Where's. The. Office?" I heard him demand once more. I ran up to them.

"I will not speak a word!" The scientist replied stubbornly.

"Want to play it like that, huh?" Infinite asked, and stabbed his knife into the dog, and they let out a shriek of pain. "Where's the office?"

"J-just around the corner. You cannot get in, anyway. Biometric security." They explained. I saw Infinite smirk.

"Good thing you're here, then. Come on." He withdrew the knife and I followed them to the office. The scientist put his hand onto the biometric scanner, and opened the door. Infinite pushed him inside.

I heard someone come behind us, and I spun around to see a human soldier running towards us with a handgun. I immediately reacted and kicked them so hard they spun and hit the ground, dropping their weapon.

The soldier got back up, and ran at me again. I jumped up and hit him in the face, grabbing his neck and bringing him down and I landed on one knee, snapping his neck.

"Not bad." I heard Inf compliment and I joined him in the office.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, our friend here gave up the document quite easily." He motioned towards the brown dog on the floor. "Take this." He gave me a beige coloured folder that read "PROJECT NECORAVUS" on the front. I looked at Infinite as he kneeled towards the injured anthro. He held up one of his knives.

"Because you've been so cooperative, I'm allowing you a quick and short death." He stated.

"Wait, wha-" Infinite stabbed his throat before they could finish the sentence, killing them.

"Was that necessary?" I asked, standing over him and scratching my head. Infinite looked back at me.

"Anyone involved in this research deserves to die, Gadget. One way or another."

"I understand. We should get out of here, quick." I urged. He stood up.

"Yeah... let's go."

 **How's that for a comeback? I should be back and updating now. And reviews are always appreciated, you know.**


	43. Dark Truth

**Hello, everyone! I'm finally back and updating after a few months. Been dealing with personal stuff (Just moved) and dealing with school and all.**

Back at the town, 3rd person POV

"We scored!" Infinite exclaimed as he sat down back in the attic.

Gadget nodded with glee and joy. "We sure did. Let's see what's in that folder." He motioned for him to open the folder they had stolen. Infinite swiftly opened up the folder to the first page. He held it up so Gadget could read it with him.

"The information held within this document is highly classified and by all means, must not be presented to any public outfit. If this information is leaked, there will be dire consequences to those responsible." The two looked at each other for a brief moment before Infinite resumed readjng and flipped the page.

"Phase One: Foundation of Project Necoravus." Gadget read this time. "March 4th, 1959, the Shamarian High Government and the Federal Government of the United Federation signed a contract to allow Shamar to continue the experiments created by GUN scientists on the ARK Research Station. One such experiment was an early biological weapon designed specifically to counter Shadow the Hedgehog (Also known as " The Ultimate Lifeform")..."

Infinite growled and clutched his head for a moment, and Gadget became concerned. "Inf, you okay?" The wolf says kindly and strokes his arm briefly, trying to be friendly.

Infinite withdrew his hand. "Sorry, that name bothered me for some reason. Go on." He motions for Gadget to keep reading, which he did.

"The biological weapon, codenamed "Nekava" causes severe nerve damage een in heavy development, and was not properly tested before the raid had occurred. The contract signed allowed military units to continue this weapon, and it was safely delivered on March 18th to Base Seven Alpha Bravo."

Gadget flipped the page, and Infinite started reading. "The weapon was successfully tested on feral, non-anthropomorphic chimpanzees on March 20th... yadda, yadda, whatever." Infinite scoffed and skipped to the second page.

"Phase Two: Outbreak and Containment of Nekava. On September 1st, 1977, Base 7AB was attacked by artillery from Apotos forces. One of the shells landed on the containment chamber of Nekava, and a containment breach followed. Nekava was spread through Base 7AB at a rapid page, and the biological hazard had infected 90% of all personnel. The effects were not immediate, as no soldiers reported any symptoms within the first week. On the second, staff that had been exposed started showing signs of insanity and began attacking other staff, even resorting to canaballism." Their eyes had widened.

"All infected personnel were immediately executed and burned. Quarantine was established around 7AB, and biological cleansing was put into effect within 24 hours. Within 72 hours, the cleansing had been complete."

Infinite moved on to the third phase, called "Necoravus". "After the 7AB crisis was over, General Dragovich had seen the potential of Nekava as a weapon. In secrecy, the weapon resumed development under the new codename "Necoravus". In June of 2016, our Dictator ordered a massive field test of Necoravus. The city of Vlan was selected, due to the containment of the biological weapon was easier due to the city being mainly on an island... oh, what the Hell?!" He closed the folder and threw it away, shaking with fury. He didn't need to read anymore to know what had happened to the city.

Gadget looks at him, also shocked. "They tested a damn virus on all those people? I should've figured that from the start!"

Infinite punches a wall. "That is fucking DISGUSTING! What is wrong these people?!" He shouted angrily. "We both saw what it does now. Turning people into mutant zombie things!" He turns around and faces his loved one. "I know for a fact that they'll use it on the United Federation, Gadget. We need to stop that before it happens!"

Gadget got up. "What do you suppose we do?" He sighed. Infinite picked the folder back up and read through it quickly.

"If we can find where they develop this shit, we can end it." The jackal said in a determined fashion. "Hmm... there!" He pointed at the folder. Gadget came over to him and peered at the folder, and where Infinite was pointing. He pointed at a name which read: "Valka Research Facility, Head project research and development facility, North Sea Mountain Range."

Gadget smirks. "Blow the place up?" Infinite nodded at him gleefully.

"North Sea Mountains is a really desolate and cold area. Even if the virus does get out, it won't last long since there's nothing around there that's alive to infect. Other than dead soldiers, but it'll freeze to death."

Gad strokes his chin. "We can probably steal a helicopter and fly out over there if the weather behaves."

Infinite looks out the window and sees a patrol driving by the building. He sighed rather sharply. "Won't be easy. They've been catching onto us." He looks at Gadget in the eyes. "Only a matter of time before we're done for. Better be quick. Let's go to that base we blew up."

Gad scratched his head. "Is that even a good idea? Klondyke and anyone else at that base will be out watching for us."

"True, but if we move fast maybe we can take a chopper before we run into trouble. It's either now or never."

He shrugs. "Eh, I guess. Let's go." He motions towards the trapdoor of the attic.

 **Major apologies for not updating! I know I shouldn't be apologizing, but I can't help it. I feel the need to. Probably because I'm Canadian after all. Tell me your thoughts! Also, this chapter might not be written that well considering I haven't wrote in such a long time, but I'lll try to get back to my roots. Anyway, thanks for reading, everyone!**


	44. The Lab

**I HAVE FINALLY RETURNED! And hopefully for good this time! I'm really sorry that I ended up being gone for so long. As it turned out, my life got pretty stressful after the last chapter because of the school I had to switch to really ended up being a little tough on me, and also I've been distracted with online gaming with my friends, and as of recently, roleplaying. (Please note that because I RP, that doesn't mean I RP with random people. Only with close friends.) I'm out for the summer, but aside from some minor volunteering I'm doing, I have lots of free time to write now.**

One hour later, Gadget's POV

I struggled to keep the helicopter in the air as we went into the mountains. As it turned out for us, we managed to steal yet another chopper from those Shamarian idiots, but now our luck was starting to run out. As soon as we reached the mountains, a bad snowstorm hit. And I mean BAD. The storm was throwing us all over the place, and I had next to no vision whatsoever from the snow that poured down.

"Gad, how are we doing?" I heard Infinite ask. I gripped the control stick nervously as I flew.

"I don't know how long I can keep going, Inf. This storm is something out of a nightmare!" I said bitterly, focusing on what was ahead of me. I saw a tree suddenly appear through the abyss of the snowstorm, and I jerked the helicopter to the left, barely dodging it. "Woah!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, and looked down at the navigation system. The Necoravus Lab was only 3 miles north of us, located near the peak of the Grophyl Mountain. I took a moment to look at the man I love, and smirked a little at him, but I saw him look out the window, and a look of horror spread across his face. "WATCH OUT, GADGET!"

I looked forward, and I saw a part of the mountain that jutted outward, and I screamed as I desperately tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. I felt the whole right side of the chopper slam against it, and then we lost altitude and plummeted to the ground. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

Some time later, I was shaken awake. I looked around, and saw the blurry, twisted and destroyed remains of our helicopter all around us. I lost my glasses, and could barely see a thing. Suddenly, someone put on my glasses, and got me to my feet.

"Gadget, are you okay!?" I felt Infinite put his gloved hands on my cheeks, and forced me to look at him in the eyes.

"I- uhh..." I stuttered, trying to form my words and comprehend the situation at the same time. "I'm okay, I think." I checked my body for any injuries, and only felt a pain on my left arm, but otherwise I was fine. "I'm okay, you?"

Infinite took his hands off my cheeks, and I immediately noticed the blood running down the side of his face. "I'm fine, other than a cut on my head. I'll live."

"You better." I said jokingly, but shivered a little. We were both underdressed for the snowy weather. "We gotta get to that lab, quick!" I said and trudged through the snow towards the mountain. Infinite followed me.

We managed to make some distance up a hill as we went towards the mountain, but through the wind, I could swear that I heard someone's voice that was definitely not Infinite's. I looked back down the hill, and I saw multiple flashlights by the crashed helicopter. Shamarian soldiers. "Infinite." I said quietly and pointed down at the helicopter. I could hear him gasp.

"Damn, we gotta get out of here, and quick." Both of us began to run up the hill before any of them could catch us. Due to our experience being fighters, we managed to get closer and closer to the mountain in record time, but by now I was really starting to get cold, and Inf was too. Neither of us could stay out here for any longer before we become hypothermic.

Up ahead, I could make out some lights and what appeared to be a door. I sighed in relief and headed towards it. _This is probably the door to the elevator that goes to the lab._ I thought.

"There's a camera by that door." Inf hissed at me. I nodded at him.

"You should know what to do." He walks a little ways around the door in the mountain to avoid being seen by the camera, but thank gosh this storm at least was covering us up a bit. I saw him grab a nearby rock from the snow, and hurl it at the camera. The camera broke off its support and fell to the ground. I approached the door, and grabbed the security camera and threw it far away so the guards wouldn't find it.

Infinite notices a keypad by the door and quickly pushed random numbers in attempt to open it. I noticed that he was getting angry from entering incorrect codes, and butted in front of him. "Let me do this."

He got out of my way and I took off the front of the keypad to access the wires, and using my handy switchblade I've recently been keeping on me, I cut a specific wire, which opened up the door.

"Come on, let's go." I heard my love rush me as I put the cover back on. I unsheathed the blade and put it back in my pocket before entering the hallway that the door lead to. We walked down it, but both of us turned and saw the door close and lock back up. I shrugged and kept walking to an elevator at the end of the hall. Infinite and I entered the elevator, and hit the button to go up.

"Gad, do you think we'll really pull this off?" Infinite asked me, looking into my yellow eyes. I nodded.

"If we're smart about this, we can definitely blow this place up. They have to have something here that can accomplish that." I approached him. "Just be enthusiastic for once, you darn jackal!" I heard him chuckle as I kissed him on the lips. He blushed hard, but I felt him return the kiss, which I enjoyed. We kissed for a few moments before withdrawing. "I love you, Infinite."

"I-I love you too, Gad." He smiled at me.

I ripped some of my sleeve off and proceeded to tie it around his head, covering his injury. I wrapped it fairly tight. "How does that feel?" I asked.

"It stings, but its nothing I haven't dealt with before." He reassured me and sat down. I sat next to him, noticing his tail. I grabbed it and put it in my lap before stroking it. "I've always loved how soft you jackals' tails are." He smirks at me.

"Thanks, Gad. Million times better than yours ever will be." He said to me jokingly, which caused me to chortle.

"No lie there." I let go of his tail.

The elevator reached its destination, and stopped. We both got up, and I took out my knife. Time seemed to stand still as we waited for the door to open, and when it did, I held my breath, fearing for the worst.

When the doors did open, there was no armed personnel waiting for us, instead there was nobody. I sighed loudly in relief as Infinite looked down the halls. "It's clear, Gad. Let's get some disguises." I nodded, and we walked cautiously down the hall of the lab.

There was a room ahead, and we both heard the distinct voice of a Shamarian accent coming from someone in the room. Infinite quickly but quietly approached the room and peered in briefly before looking at me, holding up a finger. _There's one person in there._ I passed him the knife, and he whipped out the blade before charging in and stabbing the person. I looked inside, and noticed that he had killed an anthro.

"Take his clothes." Inf said, and I entered the room before closing the door.

A few minutes later, I had changed into the doctor's outfit and Infinite was busy trying to cram the body into an old closet. Both of us froze once we heard someone whistling in the hallway. Infinite gasped and hid the body in the closet, before hiding behind the door.

I gulped as a guard entered the room. "Ehrm, hello." I said in my most convincing accent.

"Hey, you're not the regular doctor that's stationed in this room!" I lost nearly all hope right then, and there. I backed away, and the guard approached me, not noticing my loved one, who quickly went up to the guard and stabbed him in the throat. I cringed and sighed.

"Thanks. Take his outfit, it looks like it'll fit you." I said.

Infinite also got changed, but groaned in annoyance. "This is too big." He said as he pulled down the tinted combat goggles to cover his eyes.

"Whatever, it'll do." I calmly stated, and we exited the room before closing the door. We walked down the hall, and passed by some doctors and guards, none of which batted an eye at us. We wandered around the lab, noting the different rooms that had different purposes for research. We finally found the outdoor helipads to make our escape for later.

I saw Infinite stop, and look out the window at the helipads. On one of them, was one of those stealth attack choppers like the one we encountered in Redherden City.

"Let's check it out, Gad." He said, and I nodded. We exited through some doors to the outside helipads, and I noticed that most of the snowstorm had cleared up by now. _Perfect._

Infinite observed the heli, noticing the innovating design of it, but knelt down and read some text on the missile carriage on the wing. I saw his jaw drop, and he motioned for me to come over, which I did. "Look, Gad."

I read the text, and in big letters, was the word "THERMOBARIC." I gasped. "This is perfect. We can use this to destroy the base, but first, we gotta make sure this is the right place to hit." He nodded and got back up.

We went back inside, and searched around for the main Necoravus research center. Following some signs we saw in the hall, we found on other hall that lead deeper into the base, with much more scientists and guards walking through the hall.

"This has to be it." Infinite whispered in my ear, I simply nodded and walked down the hall to two large doors and the words "PRIMARY NECORAVUS RESEARCH LAB" above it. We took deep breaths, looked at each other, and pushed open the doors. I looked around and gasped at everything, and Infinite was almost speechless. \

"Holy shit, Gadget."

 **And there's the long awaited chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and please review, the feedback is greatly appreciated! I'll be sure to reply to your reviews whenever I can, and guest reviews in the next chapter. See you all later!**


	45. Explosive Catastrophes

**Bored out of my mind today, so I'm updating!**

 **Anonymouse: Thanks! & what gore exactly? There hasn't really been any detailing of extremely bloody instances.**

 **SunSera: Oh, don't worry! It's okay. And to answer your question, well, it'll be somewhat answered in this chapter.**

Infinite's POV

Both of us looked around in awe. It was a giant lab with what seemed like a hundred scientists inside, and security was definitely the highest here, with guards stationed everywhere you looked. There were many containment tanks on the walls, with different creatures resulting from the virus inside, in some sort of stasis. The scientists were all rapidly working at their stations, doing whatever to weaponize this damn disease. There were also lots of pictures showing the results of a mass infection, and things like that.

I looked at Gadget, who also looked at me for a moment before we went inside. I adjusted the goggles covering my eyes, just to make sure my identity wasn't revealed.

"This is insane, man." Gadget murmured to me, and I simply nodded.

"Let's take a look around." I said to him, and I stopped to observe the scientists working. I have no idea what they're specifically doing, but none of it was good. This had to stop as soon as possible. A lot of it was disgusting and disturbing in many ways. Even in my time, where I've witnessed a lot of killing and death, none of it compared to what I'm seeing in this one room.

Each sight I witnessed was more and more horrific, to the point where I couldn't look anymore. I felt the urge to vomit upon seeing an infected child in one of the tanks, and I gagged. _That's just a kid! A fucking kid who's innocent! That old man who's responsible for all of this will pay with his DAMN LIFE!_ I growled silently. I felt Gadget touch my shoulder and I looked at him. His yellow eyes made me lighten up a little.

"Let's go." He said to me. I nodded once more and we left the room. "You okay?"

"I'm going to puke." I covered my mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom, opened a stall door and I vomited into the toilet.

I took deep breaths, and sat there for a minute, before getting up and flushing the toilet. I turned around and looked at Gadget. "I can't stand this, Gad. We need to blow the Hell out of this place." I growled in a determined manner.

The wolf adjusted his glasses. "I know. But first, we need to cut the power supply to the building because there's surface-to-air missile sites that's restricting air access. We'll get blown up before we can land a shot once they find out we're not on their side."

"Yeah." I took another deep breath. "Let's do that now."

We left the bathroom, and made way to the power room, where we met two guards. "Halt, you two. Why are you down here?" One of the guards asked us.

"Uh, we're just uh, making sure the- um..." I found myself fumbling with words as I tried to make an excuse, before glaring sharply and stabbing one of the guards in the neck, while Gadget quickly took care of the other.

We hid the bodies in an open vent, before closing the door to the room. "We have anything to kill these generators?" I asked, as I put my knife away and Gad nodded.

"I found an EMP device earlier in the helicopter." He pulled out a little object in his pocket and showed it to me." It's remote detonated, so we can detonate it when we get to the chopper." He placed the device in between two generators and we left quickly in a hurry.

We wandered down the halls and quickly hurried back to the helipad area, and in our luck, the stealth chopper was still there. I breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at Gadget. "Hit it."

He got out a detonator and pressed the button on the top, and all the lights went out. He ran outside to the helicopter, and quickly climbed inside before anyone could do anything. Gadget started up the chopper as we put on our anthro-sized headsets.

"Ooh! This thing is quite advanced. Almost like the ships I flew during the war!" I heard Gadget marvel on the speaker of the headset, and I groaned.

"Less gawking, more getting in the air!" I shouted, and we rose into the air. I took a good look at the Necoravus research lab, and I grinned as we got a fair distance away.

"The missiles are yours, love!" Gadget said gleefully as I saw the "Missile Ready" popped up on my gunner screen. I grinned and clicked a button on the control stick, which launched one of the thermobaric missiles from the helicopter, and I steered it into the lab.

A massive explosion completely decimated that part of the building. "Direct hit!" I cheered and shot another one at it, and this time I must've hit an ammo storage room or something, because several other explosions followed, which completely destroyed the whole lab. All that was left was burning remains.

To be sure, I shot one last missile into the fiery remains, before sighing and sitting back. "I think that's it, Gaj. It's done for."

"Okay. You sure?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Elsewhere, 3rd person POV

"How has the operation been going?" Klondyke asked a soldier on the radio.

"Very well. 95% of our forces have pulled out of Redherden City, and the rest are leaving now." The soldier reported in to him.

"Good. Has it been delivered?" He asked him, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Yes, sir. But all due respect, aren't you supposed to be hunting Infinite and his gay friend?"

"That's right, but I also don't want to leave this campaign against the G.U.N forces half finished, either. You worry about what's assigned to you, sergeant. " He said menacingly.

"O-of course. Oh, I just got the confirmation that the last of our forces have left the city."

"Perfect. Is the enemy still cut off, communication wise?"

"Yes, Captain Chernessky."

Klondyke grinned evilly. "Do it." He put the radio down, and got up to leave.

In Redherden City

"You heard the man." A soldier called to his group, and he got a device out as everyone looked towards the city, putting on their darkened combat goggles. He grins and presses a button on the device.

Suddenly, a large flash erupted from the city, and everyone covered their eyes for a moment. A large shockwave hit everyone as a massive nuclear explosion consumed the city and a menacing mushroom cloud made its quick appearance high above.

The soldier gets on the radio once more. "Report this in to the Dictator. The nuke has been detonated."

Back with Klondyke

He came back to the radio, but noticed all of the chatter erupting from it. He looked confused and picked the microphone up. "Hello? The Hell's going on?" He sips his drink."Sir!" A worried voice said on the radio. "The Necoravus lab in the mountains has been destroyed." He spits his drink out.

"WHAT?! What do you mean its been destroyed?!" He was shocked.

"The base got blown up by one of our helicopters!"

"Which one?" He growled.

"Nighthawk 41."

Klondyke rapidly types on his computer keyboard, and patches into the heroes' stolen helicopter pilot cams. He felt burning rage once he saw the faces of Infinite and Gadget.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed loudly and got up, knocking the chair over. "THAT WAS DECADES OF RESEARCH!" He pointed at the screen before patching himself to their radio headsets.

"You bastards won't get away with this!" He shouted.

Infinite was heard scoffing. "We already have, big man."

"I swear, once I get my hands on you, you will never have felt more pain ever in your life! I will destroy you, mentally, emotionally, and physically! Mark my words, you fuck."

"You're all bark, and no bite, Klondyke. We aren't scared." Gadget said calmly.

"If you were smart, you would be, you stupid, gay wolf!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Nice talking, _Klonny._ " Infinite said in a mocking tone, and turned off the radio on his headset, as Gadget did the same. Klondyke huffs and punches out the screen on his computer.

Gadget's POV

"Where are we going now?" I heard Infinite ask on the headset.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" I asked, and reached over to stroke his soft hair.

"Let's kill Dragovich. It's about time we did."

 **A bit of a short chapter, but I didn't want to miss the opportunity to end the chapter off on this note. Sorry, lol. Reviews are appreciated as always. Btw, thanks for 50,000 views!**


	46. The Fall

**Feeling the need to write today.**

Gadget's POV

I safely landed the helicopter in an open field about 40 miles from the research lab. I shut off the engines and all the systems of the chopper, before both me and Infinite got out.

"Whew! That was so awesome and satisfying!" I cheered. My love simply nodded.

"I know, right? So much for their damn doomsday weapon. Now all that's left is to kill the Dictator." He crossed his arms.

I scratched the back of my head. "True, but... how are we gonna pull off an assassination on one of the most dangerous men on Earth? People have tried for years, and nobody was successful." I explained.

"That's because none of them had a proper plan, Gad."

"Well, we need to think of one." I leaped up and sat on the wing of the stealth helicopter. "We can't obviously rush in there and take him out. Heck, is there even a way we can get close enough without getting killed?" I asked him, curious about this plan.

"Believe it or not, Gad, I have a plan." He smirked at me, and I leaned closer to listen. "Drago wanted me personally, to join him in whatever twisted operation he wants my help in. Say... what if we could surrender ourselves to Klondyke, and if luck's in our favour, he'll bring us right to Shamar city. I don't doubt the old bastard wants a few words with us, considering all the damage we've done. Once we're there, we can break out and end him once and for all."

I sighed deeply, and shook my head. "Inf, they'll probably just kill us."

"And if they don't?" Infinite glared sharply into my eyes. I gulped.

"Then maybe we can go with the plan, although I doubt it'll work." I remained skeptical about his plan.

"Do you have any better ideas?" He raised an eye ridge at me, and I simply shook my head. "What I thought. Let's give it a try."

I jumped off the wing, and looked around before giving him a kiss. "Fine." I said, reluctantly agreeing. "They can probably track our helicopter's location, so I don't doubt a squad of soldiers will arrive soon."

It wasn't long before a transport helicopter found us, and shined its bright spotlight onto our faces, I squinted my eyes.

"Infinite the Jackal and Gadget the Wolf, you are under arrest by the CBRN Defense Unit of Shamar. Put your hands in the air, or be fired upon!" We heard the pilot say on the loudspeaker. I cast Infinite a quick glance, before raising my hands in the air. From the corner of my eye, I saw Infinite put his hands up too. Deep inside, I prayed that this would turn out well for us both.

Anthro soldiers lept down from the helicopter, and landed on us both. We didn't resist them as we were forced to the ground, and our hands were put behind our backs. I felt the cold handcuffs be put on my wrists while half my face was buried in snow. I sighed shakily.

Some time later, in Shamar city

"Out, now!" A guard shouted at us as two others pushed us out of the helicopter. I couldn't see anything, since we were both blindfolded before the heli landed. I could hear the noises of a generic city all around me, which indicated that we must be in Shamar City. Why else would they bring us to any other city in this country?

We were pushed inside some sort of building and went through what must have been a few hallways and went up an elevator. Eventually, I was forced to sit in a chair, with a ziptie strapping me to said chair. I struggled a little.

Someone took off my blindfold, and put on my glasses for me. I quickly looked around. I was in a fancy office of some sort, facing a desk with a chair that was facing away from us. There was a big glass window as well. I looked to my left, and saw Infinite being walked by two guards towards a chair placed next to me, but I was caught off guard when the door to the hallway busted open, and Klondyke stepped in. I growled silently.

I saw him huff, and glare angrily at Infinite, who was being seated in the chair, and I saw the brute of a jackal rush towards him and grab him by the throat, lifting him up with one hand. I glared. "LET HIM GO!" I shouted while struggling.

I watched Klondyke tear the blindfold off Infinite's face. "YOU BASTARD! You ruined decades of research! I should just kill you right now."

I watched my love smirk at him. "Aw, too bad, big man. Karma's a bitch."

Infinite grabbed his wrists in vain as he started to be choked. I struggled harder.

"Stop, Klondyke." The chair spun around, revealing none other than the Dictator himself. "All he wants, is for you to kill him. I would prefer to leave him alive." The old man got out of the chair as I watched Klondyke huff angrily and release him.\

"Sir, with all due-"

"I understand what these menaces have done, and I will take care of them. You are dismissed." I noticed Klondyke had this annoyed expression on his face when he said that, and I couldn't help but giggle as I saw him leave angrily.

The guards secured Infinite to the chair next to me, and I looked up at Dragovich. "What do you want?" I muttered.

"So you two are the ones who have started all of this." He walked around us with his hands behind his back. "I cannot believe that two little dogs could have so easily evaded my forces, cause a war, and destroy my research."

Both of us glared, but didn't say anything as he stopped in front of Infinite. "Why couldn't you have accepted my deal? What you could have gained rivals nothing to the Phantom Ruby."

"I didn't accept because that's a damn lie. You wanted to experiment on me, and make me into some sort of freak!" Infinite snapped at him.

The old man sighed. "You were always a disappointment. A true shame, indeed. I wanted to hear what you had to say for yourself. What about you, wolf?" He looked at me, but I decided to remain silent. He walked back to his desk. "Take them away."

Guards untied us for a brief second, but I nodded at Infinite. "Now!" I shouted, and using our deadly skills, we attacked the guards. I did a jump-kick to the guard's face, which knocked him out cold. Infinite took care of the other by jumping around the guard with his arm around their neck, and snapped the guard's neck with ease.

We turned to face the dictator, who backed away against the window in fear. We both grabbed guns from the guards and aimed at him.

"Not so full of yourself, now, huh?" Infinite snarkly asked.

"You are making a mistake, you damn mutt! If you kill me, you are guaranteed to be killed!" He slightly raises his hands as we approached.

"We'll take our chances." I said sternly.

"If you kill me, nothing will be solved! You were too late to destroy my research. I've already sent out a team of insurgents with a vial of my virus to the United Federation. Once they have arrived, and once command has been given, they will release the vial's contents to Empire City."

Infinite scoffed. "You just fucked up by telling us your plan, old man. I don't care if you've sent boys to release it." He went up to him. "Because that's not stopping me from killing you!" Infinite did a whirl kick to Dragovich's stomach hard enough that the force of the blow launched him back through the window. He screamed as he plummeted to his death many floors down.

We both looked down through the broken window, and as it turns out, we were on the top floor of a skyscraper. Down below, we could barely make out the late Dictator's corpse on the ground. I stepped back a bit and looked at my love. "We need to stop them, Infinite." I said.

He nodded. "Let's find a way out of here." I turned around, and noticed something glowing red in a slightly open drawer in the desk. I opened the desk, and to my absolute surprise, was the red Chaos Emerald. I picked it up and showed Infinite.

"This can't be real." He took the Emerald and observed it carefully. It was indeed, a real Chaos Emerald.

"I don't believe it!" I exclaimed. "The Emeralds vanished after Sonic got captured during the war. The Shamarians must've stolen them when the war started.

Inf crossed his arms. "Dragovich is a lot more of an idiot than I thought. Why not put that in a secret safe?" I shrugged.

"I'm not complaining. We gotta get out of here before the guards arrive."

As I said that, Klondyke, and a load of armed guards arrived. I took the Emerald, raised it in the air, grabbed Infinite's hand and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" just as I saw Klondyke lunge at us with this glare of hatred. We teleported just before he got to us.

3rd Person POV

Klondyke gasped as the two teleported out of sight. Because he had lunged in their direction, he nearly fell out of the broken window, but grabbed the ledge at the last second. He looked down for a moment, before using his strength to climb back into the building. He growled and exclaimed angrily as he punched a hole in the wall. He repeatedly started punching and breaking the wall.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted, as the guards watched him in bewilderment. He eventually calmed down as the Shamarian Chief of Security approached him.

"C-captain Chernessky, I have news to deliver. The Dictator is now confirmed to be dead. He did not survive the fall." Klondyke panted angrily.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Now, once the public discover about this, the nation will descend into chaos. You must leave, for your own good and safety." The man looked at him.

"So what, I'm being kicked out?" Klondyke asked, and he got a nod in return. He sighed. "Fine. But I'm not letting go of this. Arrange me a flight to the United Federation. I will kill Infinite and his gay lover myself, if its the last thing I do."

 **Just an FYI, for those who don't know, the Super Sonic DLC for Sonic Forces is considered non-canon here. Anyways, there's only a few chapters left of this story! Two years later, and its almost finished!**


End file.
